


Made of Stardust

by FrkAnn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrkAnn/pseuds/FrkAnn
Summary: A young dancer, Kai, is struggling to keep his secret away from his curious friends. He knows it's close to impossible for him to find his soulmate, why even bother looking? Convincing himself that his life is good the way it is, goes perfectly fine, until his friend Sehun makes it his mission to help him look. Going to another city to see the famous duo Chanbaek in concert, changes everything.





	1. Secrets of the universe

**Author's Note:**

> Every time a new born child is brought to it's parents, every time a new boy or girl is delivered at earth, an individual charm will sparkle at their chest. 
> 
> When a pair of charms are made, they are made on the same star, stardust from their very unique star hidden in the stone. When a key finds it's matching charm and is reunited with this, they will get inseparable and light that one star on the sky.
> 
> To separate two charms is incredible difficult, you would actually have to fight the laws of the universe to extinguish the star. The only way to do so is for one of the souls to die. The charms will lose their power, but the living soul will be freed to find another soul to share their life with.
> 
> That's why there are new stars being born every day and stars falling every night.
> 
> \---
> 
> This is a short, chaptered fic, hopefully cute as the boys themselves. I've used their stage-names, seen as this is in a different universe where everything is written in the stars. I'm dying to know what you think! I hope you love the boys as much as I do!

 

 

_Having a secret can be the best thing in the world, it can be thrilling and wonderful, the strongest bond between friends that share the secret. There are secrets a boy desperately want to share with his closest friend, like when he finally has found the girl with the charm that fits his. The burning feeling of glowing metal against his skin when the other person is close, the tingling all over, the spinning head, the universe zooming in on two souls for a minute, that is what everyone is dreaming of and the stories of how it feels are infinite._

 

_Most young girls wear their charms on their wrists or around the neck, maybe at their ankle in the summer, showing them off, making them as visible as possible, letting the metal reflect the sun as a sign “I'm here”._

 

_The beautiful keys in different colours, sizes and forms, that were given to them at birth, were never what most boys talked loudly about. They would wear it, pretty visible too, but talk about it like the girls did, rarely._

 

_Still, if you don't have one, it feels like it's everything everyone are talking about. Because the same way as there are beautiful secrets, there are secrets that can eat a boy alive, slowly digest him from the inside and out. A boy that has known from the age of 15, that he never will be the one to unlock someone's charm doesn't wear his own that visible, he doesn't wear it at all. It means he has to come up with lies to his friends and cute girls, but that's way better than prying eyes and the non stop reminder that he didn't get a key._

\---

 

His thighs were burning and by every jump he did, it got harder and harder to balance in the landing. He shook his legs a little, rubbed his thighs, got back into position, closed his eyes, breathed deeply and tried to feel the music. He wanted to do this, to be able to walk out of the studio and know he had landed the perfect pirouette, that his legs had been where they should and arms looking graceful instead of waving around in order to maintain balance. He had lost count on the falls, only knew his back started to hurt. Didn't know what time it was, only noticed his stomach telling him it was late already.

 

Kai had been dancing as long as he knew. As a young boy his parents put him in a class for classical ballet. “You have the body and grace for ballet” his mother said, repeated every time he brought up the possibilities of doing something more manly. Behind closed doors in his own room every night, he played rap music and twisted his tongue, trying to sound as cool as his idols.

 

As he grew up he had switched to more contemporary dancing, learning new moves, moving his body to modern music. He still had the classical elegance with him, and somehow that was what made him an even better performer, his elegant arms and hands, stretched wrists, strong jumps, he had it all in him. And he was thankful for his classical schooling now, because above all, Kai loved being on stage. He knew he was a good performer, learned new routines fast, had the ability of living in the role he played, he was smiley, flirty and knew exactly how to make the girls go crazy in front of the stage.

 

From time to time he got the chance to travel with idols and dance on their concerts, he danced at TV-shows and acted in commercials. It had taken his parents some time to get used to the idea of him not giving his everything for a chance of a role in the big classical ballets. Time had passed though, and at the age of 24 he knew they secretly loved what he was doing, at least most of the time.

 

From the studio across the hall it blasted heavy rhythms, the night's show dance class for kids had just started and he walked zigzag between bags, shoes and hopeful parents. He stopped and took some time to watch the class himself trough the windows. It was a new class at their club, seen as they had hired a new dancer this year, a friend of Suho, recently moved here from another city and being an experienced dancer and performer. He was already getting extremely popular and waiting lists were endless.

 

The new guy had impressively sharp moves for a body with that long limbs and his bright smile radiated energy, energy that spread to anyone close, that made you want to be close and even closer to it's source. They had talked a little, danced a little and he was amazing to be around, that sort of person that made people laugh without even trying, that sort of person who Kai had trouble stop looking at while dancing, or stop looking at in general, like he was stuck in the corner of his eyes.

 

Of course he fit very well in their little group of dancers, entertainers and choreographers. Having him around also meant that Kai no longer was the youngest, he'd happily passed on the role of being the spoiled brat of a maknae.

 

Sehun suddenly noticed him among the crowd of parents and waved joyfully to him, tried to communicate with his hands, something like “look” perhaps, a bit hard to tell from where he was standing, before his focus was back on the kids.

 

Kai smiled and hummed amused at how the brown haired man with the long toned torso and muscular shoulders, tried to teach kids to do a body roll, of all things. Sehun certainly knew how to, let his shoulders roll back, followed by his chest, stomach and hips, and was that his abs showing though the fabric that clung to his body?

 

While Kai knew he should be going home, he was still standing at his spot by the window, admiring their new dancer teach his class some more. Sehun's moves were timed to perfection every single time, he had the most concentrated look on his face, brows pulled together, his nose cutely scrunched. But every time he watched up to look at the kids, his face softened, eyes sparkled in their unique way and he had the cutest laughter that bounced between the walls, not that Kai had thought that much about it, it was just hard not to notice.

 

Music from the studio crawled under his skin and he felt his body react to the infective rhythm, his right leg tapped the floor and shoulders rolled to the beat. He'd better go home before any parents got annoyed at him or his growling stomach. Food, he needed food, hadn't eaten for a long time and sent a silent prayer for there to be hot food ready at home.

 

Kai loved living with D.O. They worked together at the club, had known each other for many years now, and living with him meant coming home after a late night practice to the smell of warm soup, rice and kimci. Unlike how Kai turned a kitchen into a war zone in minutes, D.O actually had the capacity of putting a meal together.

  
  


His stomach rumbled when the smell of food tickled his nostrils the second he opened the door to their apartment. He kicked off his shoes and dropped the bag with a smelly towel and water bottle in the middle of the little hall and hurried into their apartment on his bare feet.

  
  


"Aaah, I need you to stay with me forever", Kai told his friend and sighed when he sneaked past D.O and peeked over his shoulder to get a glimpse of what he was cooking. Then he dumped down on the bench next to the window in their kitchen, knew it was smart to keep his fingers away from the steaming pots until his friend said it was ready.

  
  


"Why don't you learn how to cook yourself?" There was a teasing smile on D.O's face when he spoke while placing several bowls on the table and then found his place on the bench too, right next to Kai.

  
  


It was always like this. D.O came home earlier and used his alone time in the quiet apartment to read lines for his next filming. Kai often practised his own routines after finishing his classes, and that arrangement of schedules lead to D.O being the one to normally make them food.

  
  


Mouth already stuffed with rice complicated talking, but he tickled the man beside him in his ribs using his feet, hands too busy with the food, loved to see it bring out a little smile after all. He swallowed and shook his head, "I don't understand cooking, you've seen me ruin ramen! My soulmate better be a good cook or maybe I will have to keep you forever."

  
  


D.O was only a year older, but acted like his much older brother most of the time, the reasonable, calm guy in this apartment. Kai knew better than to piss him off, a little teasing he could deal with normally, like now, when his comment about keeping him forever made the household's cook smile warmly and kick him in the shin under the table.

  
  


The older boy had a different future ahead of him, had to search wider then for girls with a matching charm. He wore his heart around his neck every day, but had until this day never felt the slightest burn, not one single dream, nothing. On the outside he seemed relaxed and calm about the whole thing, convinced that he would meet someone eventually. From time to time Kai got the feeling that maybe, just maybe, D.O was feeling more or at least differently about them then he did, but how do you ask your best friend a question like that, if you ask it at all.

  
  


His friend told everyone that he at this point in his life didn't have time for a relationship anyway. How could he when he ran around acting in films and series in addition to his work at the club, giving tap dance- and singing lessons? After all, this was an explanation easy to buy from a talented and successful artist as him.

  
  


Kai had admitted a long time ago that he was envious of the acting career and his angelic voice. Living together had taught him to not let the jealousy grow and instead try to learn from the best, and D.O always shared willingly. They read scripts together and sung duet's while cleaning, probably being the weirdest household, but none of them cared about that. They were artist and loved their music, singing and dancing, nothing wrong with that.

  
  


"Are you wearing your charm at all? How will you find your soulmate if you're not?" D.O had a serious look on his face, clearly not joking this time.

  
  


"Don't have to when I have you" Kai blew his friend a kiss and winked, not ready for a serious talk tonight. He knew he could be a flirt and knew D.O always melted a little from his smiles, today was not an exception and the serious talk avoided by the power of a smirk.

  
  


His mother hated the way he used to wink and blew kisses, always yelled at him on how he was being rude and that he should not tease the girls like that while dancing and performing. He couldn't help it, or more correctly, didn't want to change it. On stage, flirting had become part of his signature, people expected him to, so he did. And he enjoyed the attention he got. It made other not so happy thoughts in life easier to deal with, gave him something to smile about when a dark hole got too close to his little universe.

  
  


He understood that it was mean to play with feelings that D.O might, or might not have, but maybe it wasn't all playing from Kai either. Maybe living like this was fine, something he could do forever. It wasn't like he, living in a modern world, needed his soulmate to be happy anyway, his soulmate was probably not even out there looking.

  
  


After doing the dishes together, like always, singing on some stupid song, Kai dragged his tired and sore body to the shower. Now that his body had cooled down, he felt how he had pushed everything a little to far tonight. His back hurt again and he rubbed his neck while waiting for the water to heat up. Hot steam started to fill the small bathroom and he welcomed the heat while he started to undress. As always he was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, both smelled of hard work and how D.O had accepted him like that at the table, was too kind and unselfish, even from his best friend.

  
  


He balled up the shirt and threw it against the laundry basked, stretched his fisted hand in the air and cheered to himself when he scored. His pants and underwear went the same way before he moved his body under the warm spray, let it warm him up and melt away stress and worries.

  
  


He ran his hands trough his hair, leaned back against the tiles and let the water tickle down over his chest and stomach, stood like that for way to long, hypnotized by the sound of water hitting the tiles. He knew D.O would start knocking angrily at the door if he was in there too long, so he reached for his shampoo and got started on what he came for.

  
  


While rinsing his hair he started humming to a beautiful melody. It just dropped into his head, not quite sure where it came from or where he had picked it up. He repeated the soft melody again a couple of times, searched for the lyrics in the back of his head. It was not a song from any of his playlists, not one he used to dance to at the studio either, had to be something D.O had played at the kitchen, and he liked it. He couldn't recall any words, but the melody was stuck.

  
  


With soap in his hands he started washing his body, still humming to that unknown melody. The heated room and the food he had had just a moment ago, made him sleepy and closing his eyes felt more than right, already hearing his pillow calling from the bed. He let one hand drop down to play a little with his shaft, enjoyed the tingling that made it grew half hard from the soft touches and slow strokes.

  
  


He still hummed to the melody when his mind started to travel by itself while his hand squeezed a little tighter and he rested his back against the tiles. Behind closed eyelids he imagined the contours of a strong back and neck. It was a beautiful back, broader than his own, muscular and soft at the same time.

  
  


Soft strings of dark brown hair was blowing in the wind and the thoughts of it between his fingers made his hand work faster. The soft hair smelled of soap and spices, clean and warm at the same time. Mentally he let his hands fall from the hair and slide down the chest on the body to feel the smooth skin under his fingertips, to trace the defined abs and the edge of a soft V.

  
  


The dream felt more real than he had ever experienced before, just on the right side of creepy, and when a dark voice started humming along with him in his head, it was the last push he needed to release over his hand, blown away from all the feelings that rushed trough his body.

  
  


Breathing heavily on shaky legs, still resting his body against the wall, he let the water wash away any evidence and that's when it hit him. That had not been the body or voice of a cute girl playing on his mind, not even close.

  
  


Hasty he turned of the water and rushed to pick up his towel. With rough movements he started to rub himself dry, angry at the universe, angry at his charm, angry at his traitorous mind. But when he crawled under the covers a little later, his mind couldn't stop searching for that dark voice and the soul that had started to invade his body and mind.

 


	2. Pink birthstones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Oh Sehun!
> 
> A chapter about sparkling birthstones is fitting on this day ><

_**Chapter 2: Pink birthstones** _

  
_Every time a new born child is brought to it's parents, every time a new boy or girl is delivered at earth, an individual charm will sparkle at their chest._

 

_Most parents store it away so the kids won't lose it, but at some point the young ones will start asking about their charm and start wearing it. Some parents try to find the matching piece when the kids are still too young. They proudly bring their small boys to the playground wearing their key, making sure the little boys are playing with cute girls with their shiny keyhole charm around their neck._

 

_Everyone know it's for no use before the kids are old enough to understand what it is, they just won't recognise the burn, but parents still do it, especially if they are lucky to be delivered with a charm that stands out. The larger and brighter the birthstone is, the more elegant the charm is, the brighter the future seems to be. Everyone tells the young ones differently, to not think to much about that, but they know._

 

_Sometimes a child lose it's charm and it's not rare at all, but unless it comes back to it's owner, none of the two matching souls will find each other or know they have met._

 

_From time to time it happens that a boy or a girl is delivered with an unusual charm. A boy can get at keyhole, a girl a key or sometimes just a solid heart. When so happens, the parents often try to keep the charm a secret as long as possible. It takes a brave girl to be the one to unlock a charm, even more for a boy to wear a keyhole. To find your soulmate when you have been given something differently, feels hopeless, no matter how elegant the charm or brightness of the stone._  
  
  
A knock on the door barely woke him up from his slumber phase before his friend jumped his bed, cheerful and happy, throwing himself on top of the ball that was Kai under the covers. He got that it was about time to get up, he normally would have been already, but his body was sore from yesterday's dancing and he had had a bad dream too. His heart still hurt from the feeling of having lost his charm, despite the relieve he had felt when he had found it before he got pulled out of his dream.

 

_Standing in front of his matching soul, finally getting the chance to meet, his charm had gone missing. Running around had made him sweaty and out of breath, made his stomach ache from panic and from the world spinning to fast. He was to late, of course he was. Dipping his hand into his pocket just a little to late. He found his charm, but his soulmate was gone._

\---

 

Dreams were not to joke with, his parents had told him, and over thinking what it meant, made his head hurt along with his heart.

 

When the octopus on top of him calmed down, stopped tickling and hitting but still held him trapped under the sheets, he decided it was time to kick his friend away and pulled his head out from underneath the covers, messy hair framing his sleepy face.

 

“What is going on with you?” His raspy voice cracked a little from his smile, not having the power in him to stay annoyed at his cute friend.

 

“Staff meeting in one hour, remember?” D.O pulled off the fabrics that still covered the lazy boy, clapped his hands loudly together to get him up and into action. Kai fell back down on his pillow and covered his head with his arms.

 

Of fucking course it was a meeting on his day off.   
  
After splashing cold water in his face, pulling on a pair of light blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt, he didn't feel to bad about it after all. Staff from the club also happened to be his friends, and a staff meeting was never that serious. Usually they shared a meal and had a good time.

 

Suho was their team leader, having the responsibility of making sure everyone did what they were supposed to, but he also looked after them and cared for their well being. All in all, everyone watched out for each other and they laughed a lot too. He liked his group of friends a lot, they were important to him, like a second family.

 

Seeing that it was a Saturday, going into town, meeting people, to see and be seen, he opened his top drawer to pick out some accessories to compliment his outfit, a leather strap for his wrist, a couple of rings, his watch, stuff he never bothered to wear when dancing at the club. Wearing those off work helped hiding the fact that he didn't wear a key or charm. Naked wrists always lead to unwanted questions and looks, his boys having the worst of them all.

 

A chain was stuck to one of the rings and he had to pick it up to detangle them. A rose gold charm with a dark pink garnet stone in, sparkled between his fingers, the metal's colour soft and delicate against his golden skin. He let his thumb slide over the beautiful stone while carefully separating the chain from the ring. For a minute, he held the charm in his hand and played with the thought of putting it on for once.

 

But he didn't. Not this time, and probably not next time either.

 

When the chain was neatly curled up and the charm safely placed back where it belonged, he closed the drawer properly and sighed. Avoiding it might be a cowardly way of dealing with it and he knew he never would get to feel it's power that way, but he had grown used to the thought. His parents knew about his way of dealing with it too and never questioned it, something he was more than grateful about.

 

Maybe he finally would get brave enough to wear it one day, not today, and not tomorrow, but some day. Some day when people no longer looked at a boy differently for having something else than the precious keys.   
  
Suho had ordered a lot of food, and Kai had been right. This was more like an early lunch than a staff meeting. From the minute D.O and Kai sat down by the table, it had been nothing but talking about Suho's upcoming wedding this summer. Chen and Xiumin loudly discussed what sort of outfit he should wear, going traditional or more modern, a black suit or showing some of his loving personality with colours, forgetting everything about his fiancé going to have a say in it too.

 

Suho had met his soulmate last summer. A soft girl, beautiful and bright, had walked into one of his dance classes, turned his life upside down within the blink of an eye, and that had been the start of a blooming relationship. Kai remembered the way Suho had observed her, how his eyes had sparkled on a whole new level every time she was close, and that feeling, he wanted so badly to feel it himself.

 

They were the cutest couple, Suho and Jane, his manly look next to her floating black hair and delicate features, brought together by the love they shared for classical music. Taking the next step only a year later felt natural to everyone.

 

“Who is going to be your best man?” Xiumin asked, written in big words all over his face just how much he could have wanted that role.

 

“That will be Sehun”

 

Suho answered with a smile on his face and made everyone look at him, a bit surprised. It was probably a smart move, Kai thought. Picking his friend from school and not choosing between his adult friends, meant less drama, less to argue about for the groups drama queens, Chen and Xiumin.

 

Sehun was one of their group too, but he had known Suho for years before the others met, they were childhood friend and like brothers. Were was Sehun after all? Did he not know about the meeting? Was he working?

 

Kai was about to ask when the door opened and the young man dressed in light coral pants and a white and pink striped t-shirt, slid over to their table. Sehun smiled brightly and greeted every one of them, leaned down to give Kai a friendly hug. A strange feeling, maybe admiration or facination, spread in Kai's stomach when he let his gaze follow the tall boy moving on to greet the next person.

 

He moved like he was walking the catwalk wherever he walked and made his rather simple outfit look stunning. Kai noticed how his hair was styled by skilled hands, counted the number of rings he had on his fingers, felt he could see a tiny scar on his cheek, when had he gotten that one? And then there was the leather straps with the key on his left wrist.

 

Sehun dumped down on a chair next to Suho and Kai could swear on it, he even made sitting down look elegant, like part of a dance, every muscle working together, it was just the music that missed.

 

It was hard to not keep looking but he had to avert his eyes, or he would make an idiot of himself. He couldn't point out exactly what it was, but the boy fascinated him. Sometimes he had daydreams of dancing with him on stage, he just had to get them on to some common project.

 

To say he was jealous of how close Suho was with the newest staff member, was taking it too far, but the way they were joking around, always touching...

 

Without noticing it he had started humming on the melody that had dumped down on him last night, completely lost in his thoughts, not paying attention to the boy's conversation. It was as beautiful as yesterday, but he still didn't get where it came from. He had not found any words yet, only the melody, felt it could be a duet.

 

“Hey, what are you singing on?”

Chen had stopped chewing and looked at him with curious eyes. “It's beautiful. Which song is it?”

 

Kai, that barely had been aware that he was humming, blushed from top to toe when he realised he had being loud enough for Chen to notice on the other side of the table. With everyone's eyes on him he shook his head. “Just a melody I picked up somewhere”.

  
“Come on, sing it again” Suho almost demanded and after looking at the five expectant faces around the table, he cleared his throat a little and did. A little louder this time, but keeping it simple, no need for acting out the words he didn't even know. Sehun jumped up from his chair, rested his hands on the table and stared down Kai.

 

“Where have you learned that song?”

 

Startled by the abrupt reaction, Kai stopped humming immediately. Dragging it out a little, unsure about whether Sehun was being positive or negative, he told the truth, that he really didn't know where he had learned it. Tried to wave it off, that it probably was something he had picked up from the radio or TV, a jingle from a commercial or drama. The strong reaction from his friend gave him a feeling that it couldn't be that simple, made him question his own explanation.

  
“Oh my god! You don't know that is one of Chanbaek's newest songs? It's not even released yet”

 

Everyone looked at Sehun with big eyes and more than one jaw had to be plucked up from the table.

 

“ Baekhyun played it for me a while ago, the melody and parts of the lyrics. They are playing it live for the first time next weekend” Sehun was waving his hands while explaining, almost shaking from excitement.

 

“You know Chanbaek?” Asked Kai, his voice weak and disbelieve written in his eyes. Questions about “his” melody were long gone the second the iconic duo's name were mentioned.

 

“Yes, I do, but where have you heard the song?”

 

Sehun wasn't letting go of it and Kai started to feel a little uncomfortable under his stare. He really didn't know where he had plucked up the melody.

 

“It just came, I don't know” He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head the best he could. It's not like you always remember where and when an earworm get stuck in your head.

 

Luckily he had a friend called Suho and said friend was a big fan of the famous duo Chanbaek. He dragged Sehun back down on his chair and demanded an answer. “Chanbaek are having a concert next weekend? Are we going?”

 

Sehun's face lit up “Maybe..... “ One single word followed by silence.

 

The teasing smirk Sehun served got Suho to attack his friend, ruffle his hair, almost crawl into his lap while Sehun was shaking from laughter. The rest of the boys were left speechless, watching the two friends, Suho and his best man, fighting like they were five.

 

When the storm had cooled down, after Sehun and Suho had agreed on going to the concert and talk about Sehun being friends with Canbaek had faded, things still circled around the youngest boy.

 

Xiumin and Chen had thrown themselves over Sehun's wrist and his charm. None of them had met their soulmate and they were constantly looking. Out of the little group, Sehun had the most admirable key, and he willingly showed it off, always wearing it on his left wrist.

 

After all, the key was part of the reason why Sehun had come down here to work anyway, Suho had told them. Sehun's key was made of rose gold with a bright pink diamond on it, making it stand out even more. Diamonds were for people born in April, it wasn't unusual in any way, but none of them had ever seen a pink diamond before Sehun's.

 

When the boys went on with their teasing about the pink stone, Kai felt that it made the young boy's beautiful eyes smile a little less and his shoulders stiffen, just a bit. Not enough for most people to notice, but Kai knew too well how it felt being teased about your charm and not having found your soulmate yet. He might had a pink stone himself, but it wasn't something he could bring into the conversation to lighten the mood. It would only generate too many new questions and teasing from his friends.

 

Other than the metal and the colour of the stone, their charms had nothing in common. Sehun himself was out of this world beautiful, no wonder he had been given such a unique key. Kai had seen him dancing, how he was sparkling. He glowed with energy in front of his students and of course his future was a bright one. His key matched him perfectly. He was the sort of person that you had to look at twice, just like everyone had to look twice at his pink diamond. His dark voice overshadowed every other sound and the bedroom heavy gaze he used to flirt with every person over legal age coming into his class, was sending chills down Kai's spine every time he got a glimpse of it.

 

Sehun's soulmate for sure had to be a famous artist, a beautiful model or dancer with soft curves and shiny hair. Why he had chosen their club to work in to look for her, was hard to understand.   
  
Kai pinched his own hand under the table to get his mind back to this world. As he did he met Suho's knowing smile. What? Had he been staring? A quick swipe over the others boys told him that if he had been, it was only Suho that had noticed. The subject around the table was still soulmates though and the question had to come.

 

"Why are you still not wearing your key?" Xiumin sounded honest and curious.

 

The older friend loved talking about keys, charms and soulmates. He knew everything that was to know about it and never asked before he started talking about it. The question from Xiumin wasn't meant to make him feel bad, everyone that ever asked truly had the best intentions. Still it was a question he feared, afraid his lies would be seen trough. Why couldn't people just leave it? How difficult was it to understand that a person who didn't flash his charm probably had his reasons?

 

"I don't have time for that now. I need to focus on dancing and I can't risk getting distracted while teaching or performing" The lie was so much used he had started to believe it himself, it no longer felt like he was lying. He just had to press play, put on his most innocent face and open his mouth. The words knew their way by now.

  
"Wooho! That's the same as Chanyeol always said." Sehun clapped his hands from excitement.

"All he needed was some help from a friend, me! Maybe I should help you look to?"

 

Sehun leaned over the table, tilted his head a little and smiled like a kid waiting for a reward, looking like he had just come up with the smartest idea ever thought of in this galaxy.

 

"Give him a break, let him decide for himself."

 

It was D.O. who cut Sehun off. Kai smiled heartly to his roommate, loved how he seemed to understand more than the others, let him have his secret, never pushed him. The other boys respected him a lot and to Kai's relief, after some nodding the topic changed back to Chanbaek's concert next weekend.

 

Kai zoomed out and lost himself in thoughts again. Some boys were just born with everything good there was to have; luck, look, talent and a beautiful key with promises of a brilliant future. From the corner of his eyes he watched a Sehun also lost in thoughts, chewing on his lip. Sehun turned his head a little and Kai's heart skipped more than one beat the second their gaze met. Could it get more awkward? He hated to be caught staring.   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Chanyeol and Baekhyun will appear as a famous duo, and no worries, we will get to know them better later on.


	3. Dreaming about idols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. The next chapter will be up quicker, I promise.
> 
> Hope you still like it <3

  
_Some people believe that if your soulmate is really looking for you, they will enter your dreams and thoughts. You will enjoy the music they like, the films they see, some get a new favourite snack out of the blue. Without you initiating it, your mind will get used to having the other soul around._

 

_If you pay attention you will understand it easily and for someone it can be so strong that it feels like your mind is hunted. Not everyone pay attention to all of these small changes though, some might be sleeping too heavy to remember their dreams in the mornings, some don't notice new habits and some just don't believe in it._  
…

  


Kai stretched his long body in his bed, grabbed his phone from the night stand only to find out he was already running late. What had he done wrong to deserve nights like this. Lately he had had a couple of exhausting dreams. Dreams about running, loosing, searching and longing, dreams that woke him up with a heart ache rather than a smile and the feeling of being well rested.

 

This night in his dreams, he had been watching Chanbaek from backstage. Somewhere in the dream it had felt like he was the only one there, like they were singing to him exclusively, and that stupid melody had been everywhere. God, he started to hat that melody. Suddenly Sehun had been there with him, dancing and singing. Kai had been dancing, like he never had before, copying the other boy, learning Sehun's routine, failing and trying again, and again.

 

It should have been a happy dream, he should be really excited about dancing and about his friend having a chance to go see Chanbaek. He didn't want to feel jealous, that was not him. He closed his eyes and tried to think of nice stuff, of blossoming trees, singing birds and warm sun, breathing in through his nose and out through the mouth to calm his stressed heart.

 

Later the dream had turned into something cold and frightening. He had no longer been inside with Sehun, but outside where heavy, cold rain kept pouring down over his head, soaking his clothes. To Baekhyun's velvety voice, to lyrics he knew by heart, he danced until he was left crying on his knees.

 

He didn't even feel like having a shower this morning. The water he had been rolling around in half the night had been more than enough.

 

Kai slipped into a pair of grey sweat pants and a dark blue t-shirt, splashed some water in his face and ran his hand trough his hair a couple of times. While filling his bottle of water in the kitchen, he grabbed an apple from the counter, not having the time to make some proper food. D.O stared at him from his spot at the window. His friend early up as usual, reading the news and having some healthy food to start the day with.

 

“You look like shit” A simple statement, and it wasn't like Kai didn't know. He had seen his face in the mirror this morning, thank you very much. So he just huffed in return and took a bite of his apple.

 

“Hey! That's my apple. Since when did you start eating apples?”, D.O snapped at him.

 

With the apple stuffed between his teeth, he sealed the bottle and shrugged his shoulders. Who didn't eat apples from time to time? And today he wanted one, so he had one.

 

“I'll buy some more on my way home, okay?”

 

He was still chewing when he threw the words over his shoulder on his way out to pick up his bag. A little unsure about his friend being okay with his answer, if he had heard his message at all from behind the fruit in his mouth, so he turned around to watch the older boys face. Kai took what was left of the apple in his hand and served D.O his best puppy eyes.  


“I promise, I'll buy you new apples”

 

D.O rolled his eyes and a little smile tugged at the corner of his mouth when Kai winked before he stuffed his feet into his shoes and rushed out the door.

 

Kai hurried to their club, didn't want to be late. He was always on time and having Suho annoyed at him, was not wanted. He didn't have classes this early, but there were always stuff to do and routines to practice. Scenes from the dream played over and over in his head while ha walked fast trough the busy streets. If he just could remember parts of the routine, then maybe he could make something out of it, make his own dance in water, a pas de deux, a duet with Sehun.

 

He slapped his face a couple of times. That was so not going to happen. That other dancer was into hip hop and show dance, not classical ballet or artsy contemporary dancing.

 

They were the same height though, and Sehun for sure had the smooth moves he needed, they could be a fitting couple on stage. Kai just couldn't shake the thought completely away, his mind trying to convince and persuade him into making something out of it, picturing moves and steps as he zigzagged between business men and tourists.

 

The minute he stepped trough the door to their staff room, he recognised a pair of voices eagerly discussing in the back of the room, the soft and serious tone from Suho and the darker playful sound of Sehun. They were in the middle of something that seemed like an important and serious conversation. Backs turned against the door where Kai had arrived, lost in their little world, not even noticing his presence.

 

It was weird not being met by the normal hellos and friendly hugs, so his ears pricked up, zooming in on the conversation over on the other side of the room. He didn't mean to, had no right to, but when words like “Chanbaek” and “concert” reached him, he couldn't hold back, and invited himself into the conversation. With a couple of long strodes, he was standing in front of them.

 

“Helloooo”  


He bowed to greet his huyng and leader and patted the younger's shoulder.  


“What are you two talking about? Anything fun?”  


Kai dumped down on the floor in front of them and watched them with curious and optimistic eyes. Suho's smile was not as wide as usual, and the feeling of having intruded something crawled up his spine. He had been so sure they had been discussing the concert that was only two days away, and if there were something he loved to talk about, it was Chanbaek. A little confused from the way the two boys sent each other looks, he shyly let his eyes roam the room and was about to excuse himself and get back up on his feet.

 

Suho grabbed his bare ankle to stop him from standing up, forced him to look at his team leader.  


“Don't leave”

 

Suho still didn't look very happy, but there was something in his eyes that told Kai he better do what told, so he relaxed his body and made himself comfortable on the floor, legs crossed in front of him.

 

“Listen...” Suho started

“Jane's family is coming all the way from Gangjin in the south to work on the wedding plans this weekend. I had forgot, and it's no way possible for me to go with Sehun to watch the concert in Anyang.”

  
His friend sighed and served Sehun an apologetic look, before he again turned to Kai. Kai's eyes jumped back and forth between the two boys, heart speeding up from the expectations on what could be coming next. He knew Suho knew how much he loved that duo, how Chanyeol's dark voice gave him the chills, how he found Baekhyun's vocal out of this world beautiful, powerful and bright. Kai adored that singer so much, and he was pretty pleasant to rest your eyes on too, pure perfection. He didn't think Suho knew that last part though, hoped not.

 

“I know you wouldn't mind going to that concert, and Sehun has already organized a place to stay , have the tickets and everything...”

 

Suho spoke like this was a problem that needed to be solved, that Kai would do them a favour by going and the whole situation was too funny. Realizing he actually could be the one going to the concert instead of Suho, made laughter bubble up from his chest. He got that Suho was sad, but he was the one getting married, that damn lucky guy!

 

Now it was Sehun who looked confused.

 

“What's so funny? Don't you want to come?” Sehun spoke trough his fingers that covered most of his face at this point, eyes locked on Kai.

 

“Of course I want to! It's amazing”

Kai jumped up on his feet and dragged Sehun up in a hug, almost lifted the long man off the floor, swirled them around.  


“Good, but will you put him down before you hurt him or yourself? I can't have you injured”

Suho was finally smiling and tugged at Kai's arm to get him to relax. A blush spread in Kai's face as he let go of the other dancer and straightened his clothes, stuffed the shirt back into his pants. He was just so happy, but getting hurt was a bad idea, both for work and the weekend.

 

The three boys stayed where they were for a while, talked away about Chanbaek, their music and their friendship with Sehun. Sehun had used to live with Chanyeol, they danced together, wrote lyrics, Chanyeol learned Sehun about using his voice, Sehun did his best to teach that big monkey how to sharpen his moves.  


It had worked perfectly for a couple of years. Sehun danced at some of their concerts too, but after Chanyeol and Baekhyun finally, accidentally discovered how their charms matched, he moved out. The longing for his soulmate was too strong, the key burning against his wrist only by looking at those adorable idiots in love. Staying with them was pure torture, so he accepted Suho's offer, moved to Seoul and started teaching at their club.  


Sehun clearly loved talking about his famous friends. Having listeners like Kai and Suho, with stars in their eyes, probably kept him going too. He went on and on about their new songs, the song Kai had been singing on, the one he had started to hate before had the chance of hearing all of it. And he told them the story of how he, the perfect friend and matchmaker, had brought the two boys together.

 

They got to know how Chanyeol had refused to wear his charm when he was singing, playing or doing anything that had to do with his hobby, passion and love for music. How he always told people around that he couldn't risk to lose his focus or worse, getting spellbound from his charm being activated, much similar to the excuses Kai had build his lie around. And Sehun had not forgot about that, throwing out cheesy lines like “I'm the key you need to find your soulmate”, and honestly, Kai started regretting that he had let Suho talk him into it, agreeing to go on that upcoming trip at all. If it hadn't been for the chance to see his big idols live, he might had changed his mind. Sehun did not shut up about that key and how Kai needed to start looking and just whyyy?  


Sehun explained how had seen Chanyeol's charm and knew that it had been more to Chanyeol not wearing it than the need to stay focused. His loving friend had been given a delicate and beautiful platinum key hole. Chanyeol had never held it a secret, but even he knew the limited chances of finding your true match when you were a boy with a key hole. Who would have known Baekhyun had already been there by his side for years.  


Sehun was glowing as he told about his friends first meeting as soulmates. Baekhyun was coming over to work on a new song in their studio and Sehun had "accidentally" dropped Chanyeol's charm into the owners back pocket before the smaller boy arrived. It had been burning and causing the universe to spin from the second Baekhyun had entered the room. For years, everyone except the two artists, had seen how good match they were, they just needed some help from a friend to discover it themselves.  


Kai listened to the story with big eyes and bigger ears. He had never met anyone who knew a boy with a keyhole that had found his soulmate. He had heard the stories, both stories with a happy ending and the tragic ones. Not every couple of parents supported their boys having such a fate, some even never got their charm to wear. Chanbaek's story was refreshing and motivating on a whole new level.  


Maybe it was that story that in the end made Kai put his own charm into his bag two days later, a last second decision before he locked the front door and turned to meet his waiting friend. He was going to visit a new city, attending a big concert, the potential of finding someone was there. Well, that and the fact that Sehun had reminded him of it every single time they had set their feet in the same room. This wasn't just going to a concert, this was soulmate hunting next level, or so it started to look like.  


Sehun waited in a black, expensive car, clearly not his own, unless he had some serious golden business going on beside his dancing. The door on Kai's side was left open, inviting him in. He stuffed his bag in the back seat and climbed into place.  


Someone had put a lot of effort into looking as good as possible today, probably planning on charming the entire population of girls at the concert. The younger dancer was wearing a black fitted jeans with holes on his knees, t-shirt with a graphic pattern under a black leather jacket, caps and dark sunglasses, ready to head out on the roads.  


Kai felt a weird gush of cold air when he closed the door, making his hair stand up all over his back up till his neck. He focused on his seat belt instead of the stunning man in the other seat, missed the buckle the two first times and feeling Sehun's gaze on him didn't make it any better. When finally done, buckled up like he should be, he dried his sweaty hands on his light grey jeans and pushed up the sleeves on his simple black and white striped sweater. Next to Sehun he felt average, he should have dressed nicer, picked something looking more exclusive and memorable.  


“Hi”

  
Sehun finally broke the silence. Smiled his brightest smile, the one that made his eyes disappear, and placed his right hand on Kai's forearm, just over his wrist where most boys kept their key. Pulling up his sleeves had been a mistake, exposing his wrists, showing that he was not wearing his charm like he had promised again and again the last couple of days.  


Sehun crooked an eyebrow and looked at him seriously, letting his fingers slide over the thin skin on his bare wrist.

“Oh... I stuffed in my bag. It's not like we are meeting a lot of new people while driving”  


Kai shook Sehun's hand of his arm and wrapped it around his waist, like to protect himself from the questions and expectations. He was not used to have the charm with him and just knowing it was in the car with him, that he at some point would have to reveal his secret an put it on, made him slightly dizzy and the skin started to tingle. His wrist still burned from where Sehun had held his hand and everything was just feeling a little weird.  


Luckily todays driver left it there and started the car, manoeuvred the powerful machine elegantly trough the city and out on to the highway. Little by little, one song at the time, it got easier to talk and joke around. Of course both of them loved the artist's they were going to meet up with, they knew their lyrics by heart, even managed to add some dance moves while driving. They agreed on that Chanyeol's parts were what they should focus on, his rapping and the lower parts of the melody. None of the two boys' voices came anywhere close to Baekhyun's, so he got to sing his lines without interruptions.  


Kai's shoulders had fallen into place, dropped from under his ears where they were stuck the first miles, a long time before they arrived and he had nearly forgot about the charm in his bag. They had stopped to grab some food, bought a lot of drinks and snacks to bring with them and when Sehun finally parked his car in front of his friend's house, it was already dark. A friend of Sehun, Lay, was out travelling, working in China at the moment, and had agreed to let them stay there over the weekend.  


A motorcycle parked in the garage, caught his attention on their way from the car and into the modern house. Kai let his hand slide over the cold metal and black leather, took in the lines and the powerful look.  


“Do you drive?” Sehun had stopped next to him, noticed how he was admiring the black bike.  


“No, but I always wanted to try”, Kai admitted and smiled towards the ground under them.  


Sehun stepped a little closer and let his left hand caress the black leather as well, let his hand stop just next to where Kai still rested his right. Suddenly the garage felt too crowded, the air too heavy, his chest too tight. His bag, which he held on his left shoulder, suddenly felt heavy, filled with massive stones instead of clothes. Next to him he could sense how Sehun was inhaling sharply, but not moving away.

 

Kai let go of the bike and had to use both of his hands to get a better grip on his bag, lift it up a bit more. Stepping away from the bike also meant he got another look at his friend still standing there, that boy, so incredible beautiful both on the outside and inside. Of course Kai had knew, somewhere in the back of his head, but it was still hard to admit. His charm would never match a girl's.  


Sehun let go of the bike too and took the lead into the house, held the doors open for them to pass through. The playfulness from the car had switched into a more awkward silence and Kai was mentally hitting his head in the wall while he walked trough the rooms. It wasn't weird that Sehun felt strange about having Kai with him if he got the feeling that Kai liked him. Mr. Matchmaker walking in front of him had a delicate situation to work with, if his object had feelings that could not be returned.

 

He'd better hope for a match at the concert, that his true soulmate were there too. The possibility was there, seen as soulmates shared interest. Thinking about it got his heart to speed up again. Aaah, he started to hate this soulmate stuff, it made a mess out of his head and heart. All he wanted was to have a good time and to see Chanbaek live.  


“Do you want to share room?”  


Sehun had stopped in front of a door, and turned against him. The question dropped from the sky like a falling star, caused Kai to blink his eyes, like he had not heard the question.

 

“Do you want to share room with me, or do you sleep better on your own?” Sehun repeated his question.

 

“I think I sleep better on my own?” Kai had finally found his voice, a bit weak though.

 

What was he doing? Answering that with a question? He had to stay as far away from Sehun to get his mind to speed down and to deal with all of the weird feelings. They could not share a room.

 

“I mean, I think separate rooms are smart. I snore”  


The last part was a lie, as big as telling he had blue eyes, but served with a wink and a grin made it possible to swallow for anyone. Sehun laughed and pointed on another door.  


“Fine, you can have that room”  


“Thank you. I guess I will just go to bed, it's been a long day”  


Kai had trouble looking at his friend while talking, still feeling a bit awkward from the happening in the garage. It didn't get any better when Sehun stepped over and put his arms around him, wrapping him into a hug that lasted a little bit too long and whispered “good night” against the skin on his neck. Sehun's left hand and wrist was pushed into his spine.

 

How could a hug feel that good? He wanted it to last forever, being held by a boy. The burn between his shoulder blades kicked him into action and he pulled away roughly, said his own “good night” and rushed into his room to lock the door.  


When in private, on the safe side of the door, he rested his back against the wall and slowly sank down to the floor. All of this trip was a big mistake, he should have known.

  


  


  


  


  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He did bring his charm though!


	4. Stars might fall tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you in for a little bit of angst?

****  
_When a pair of charms are made, they are made on the same unborned star, stardust from their very unique star hidden in the stone. Then they gets separated, each and every one handed out to follow their chosen new born baby. When a key later finds it's matching charm and is reunited with this, they will get inseparable and light that one star on the sky._

 

_To separate two charms is incredible difficult, you would actually have to fight the laws of the universe and extinguish the star. The only way to do so is for one of the souls to die. The charms will loose their power, but the living soul will be freed to find another soul to share their life with._

 

_That's why there are new stars being born every day and stars falling every night._

_..._

 

 

Early the next morning Kai woke up soaked from having turned and twisted in bed again. He had not had a single night without dreams the last week. If he only knew how to make them stop.

 

This night in his dreams he had watched Sehun and Lay, Sehun's friend that owned the house, dance, dressed in black with a blindfold on. He had not seen that many pictures of that other dancer, the pretty Chinese boy had reached his dreams nevertheless. Kai had been running around, circling them, wanted to get into their dancing bubble too, but they couldn't hear him over the loud music, the black blindfolds making him invisible too. There were no entrances into that room made of glass, he could tell after letting his fingers trace the cold surface for what felt like hours. Frustration bubbled in his veins from them being that close but still far, far away, unreachable.

 

The beat was heavy and sensual, white smoke covered the floor, a floating sky, maybe it was no floor at all. Damn, these dreams just got weirder and weirder and more confusing by every night.

 

He wanted them to pull off that piece of fabric so they could notice him, he wanted them to see him, to let him in to be a part of their world. At least he wanted Sehun to acknowledge his dancing, to see that he could be as good, if not better, than that Lay-boy.

 

It was another melody this time, more rhythm, darker vocal. He knew the song and had seen videos of it. Could it be...? Could it have been Sehun and Lay that danced in that video for real? His head started to hurt from all the thinking and worrying, about what his friend would think of him if he asked about it, how he could ask without making it clear that he had seen it in his dreams. Another excuse, another lie to keep track of. It would be smarter to look up the music video in private.

 

What was it with Chanbaek's songs invading his mind these days anyway ? Way to be exited about a concert, but again, why where his dreams not happy? He needed happy dreams, or no dreams at all, anything but these dark and angsty ones.

 

Kai opened the door slightly, just enough to get his face to fit between the door and the frame and peeked out into the hall, checking if the coast was clear, that the could walk the few meters from his room to the bathroom without running into Sehun. The house was all quiet, maybe the other was still in bed, meant he had to be quiet to not wake him up if that was the case. He didn't know anything about his friends sleeping habits. Did he like to sleep in or was he an early bird out running?

 

When he started thinking about it, he actually didn't know his friend at all, not any private stuff, not the things that counted if you wanted to call someone your friend.

 

If he got to know him a little better, it might be easier to get along despite how attractive he found that man. He wouldn't call it a crush, everyone saw how good looking that man was, but before drifting of to sleep the night before, he had pulled his head out of the sand and finally admitted to himself that he was attracted to boys, said it out loud too. It was never girls, always boys. And Sehun was a boy, a tall, dark boy with piercing eyes, milky white skin stretching over strong muscles and he had the cutest lips. Boy was he doomed if he could not shake those thoughts away sometime soon.

 

Today's plans were going to be like this, after getting the much needed shower, he would stuff his charm in the bottom of his bag, hide it as good as possible and try to enjoy the day and get to know his friend better. Not having to worry about the charm all the time was hopefully going to make the butterflies in his tummy ,every time they talked about it, calm down, make their wings flapping a little less disturbing. Sehun would probably question the missing charm right away, so he had to think of something smart, something as brilliant as a pink diamond.

 

The house was still quiet when he tip-toed over to the bathroom, his toilet bag under one arm and clothes under the other. He made sure to close the door properly and under the hot water he tried to think of a plan, another lie, a new excuse. Something that could make this day a little less awkward, that protected his secret and let Sehun have fun while looking for his soulmate instead of worrying about Kai and his confused mind.

 

It was hard to think of anything at all when his tired brain turned into mush under the hot water. Standing there without thinking about anything at all felt quite good. He knew he was good at overthinking stuff, his mother had told him a thousand times. “Don't think so much” she used to say. “What's meant to happen will happen” It was easy for her to say, a woman that had found her beloved soulmate at a young age.

 

Kai pulled at his sleeves on the turtleneck he had pushed his body into, let them cover his wrists and most of his hands. The weather was supposed to be a bit chilly today, at least in the morning and wearing a sweater was nothing to raise an eyebrow at. With rings on his fingers, his watch and the usual leather straps too, hidden under the sleeves, he planned on avoiding Sehun's burning gaze. And when the questions came, which they would, he had to try wave them off, change the topic, talk about Sehun's key instead.  
  


After a couple of deep breaths, having tested a couple of opening lines, warmed up his voice to avoid sounding as tired as he felt, he straightened his back and walked out of the bathroom and out to face the unknown.

 

Soft voices came from the kitchen, a radio playing, telling him his friend was there already. Sehun sat at one end of an impressive table made of glass, completely occupied with his phone while munching on fruit. He had made them coffee and the fruit they had bought yesterday, was cut in pieces and neatly arranged on a plate. Kai had to stop all the ideas that rushed through his mind over of how domestic this felt.

  
  


When Sehun didn't look up, Kai got that he had to be the one to start this day. He was the one that had been acting weirdly last night and he was the one that had decided to get to know his friend better.   
  
“Good morning”, he started off with. That was enough to pull Sehun out of his game and Kai got served one bright smile.

 

“Good morning! Did you sleep well?”, Sehun asked.

 

Sehun closed his phone and pushed it to the side, sat up on his chair and pointed at the coffee and fruit.   
  
“I made us some simple breakfast, if you drink coffee? Or, I'm sure Lay has some tea and there's water and the drinks we bought. Do you like fruit? I love apples, but we have strawberries too and pineapple. Or we can go to town to buy something fresh?”

 

Kai watched how the younger boy's tongue rambled about food, while his face was still smiling. He had really made it awkward last night and he had to get Sehun to know he could relax in his company, that Kai was not letting his feelings destroy the friendship they could have.

 

“Thank you, that's really nice of you.”   
  
  


He pulled out a chair on the other side of the table and sat down, poured coffee into mug waiting for him and picked up a piece of apple. Both of them looked out the window, let their gaze rest on the well kept garden with colourful flowers.  
  
  


“Lay has people to watch his house and garden while he's gone, that's why it's so clean and pretty.”  
  
  


Sehun nodded against the garden and answered what Kai had been thinking about. And it explained a lot, from why there were freshly made beds ready for them, green plants indoor and a glass table free from dust, even when the owner was away for a longer period.   
  
“It's a beautiful day. What do you want to do today?” Kai wanted to get outside to see the city, hoped Sehun was in for that too.   
  
“I was thinking of...” Sehun stopped mid-sentence and looked up. Something sparkled in those dark eyes.

  
“What do you think about testing the bike?”

 

He had to be joking. Kai's mouth fell open, about to respond but there were no words, so he closed it again and squinted his eyes to search for signs telling him Sehun was joking.   
  
“Come on! I thought you always wanted to. Lay is okay with it. I've already asked”   
  
Sehun seemed serious enough, and if he had asked the owner, what was there to think about?  
  
Kai's sceptical expression softened as the idea of riding a real big bike reached every part of his body and mind, turned into the widest grin, on the verge of laughing, all teeth on display, shrunk his cute nose and eyes disappeared in wrinkles. He was no longer on the verge, but full on laughing, dark chuckles slipping from his throat.   
  
He wiped away a tear that had formed in the corner of his eyes and inhaled sharply trough his nose to compose himself before he could meet Sehun's gaze. The boy looking like this was the best entertainment he had had in a long time.   
  
“Of course I'd love to! What are we waiting for?”

  
  


And like that it was decided. They looked up helmets and gloves and rode into the city, felt the wind in their faces, relished being young and alive. At an empty industrial area, Kai got the private lesson he wanted so badly, leaving every bad memory about dreams and his charm on the ground along with burned rubber.   
  
  


Today they were back to being friends, and Kai loved it, loved every single minute on the bike and them running around in the busy town. He felt free and happy like he had not felt in a while. Getting to know Sehun had been his smartest decision, definitely the right one, so had leaving his charm behind.   
  
They had so much in common, shared interests for dancing and music, valued the same important things like family and honesty, and bubble tea. Like giggling school girls they had walked out from a shop with a large bubble tea in hand, a pink “Strawberry Coconut milk Tea” for each. The manliest of everything on the menu.   
  
Lay's bike was parked safely and they brought their drinks and boxes with food over to a small park. Kai sat down in the grass next to a blossoming jasmine tree, inhaling the sweet scent of summer just around the corner. When it had been crisp air this morning, the sun had now reached the top of the sky, warming their bodies. Without thinking more about it, Kai pulled of his turtleneck to feel fresh air against his skin, what a perfect day.

  
  


Kai lay down and stretched his long body in the grass, after finishing his food. This was just what he needed to gain some energy before tonight's concert. Both of them started to feel the adrenalin now that it was only hours away, at least Kai did. Sehun had told every story that were about his two friends, feeding his excitement, and now he had ran out of stories to tell. Kai watched how his friend rolled over on his stomach next to him, plucked a long straw from the grass.   
  
“No no no no, don't!”   
  
Kai reached for Sehun's hands to stop him from tickling his ears and nose with the straw, sighed loudly out of relief when he felt the other relax and give up the fight. Kai felt so full of food and he was really ticklish. What he didn't see coming, was why Sehun had given up on the teasing that fast.  
  


“You're not wearing your charm”  
  


He held Kai's arms in a firm grip, studied the straps, his watch, his bare skin. Kai swallowed and closed his eyes. Sure this had to come. He had forgot about all of it. His mind worked on full speed the few seconds he had his eyes closed and Sehun was still quiet.   
  
“Why? What are you so afraid of?”   
  
Sehun looked really worried and upset, but let go of his arms and sat up. Kai did the same, even though he rather get swallowed by the long branches and leaves on the jasmine three by his side.  
  
  


He stared at nothing, weighing his thoughts and words, about telling the truth or not.  
  
“I don't have a key”   
  
Sehun didn't say anything at first, and it gave Kai enough time to want to take it back, or to add that he had lost it. Then he felt a warm hand resting on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly.   
  
“And you don't think people sort of understand that already?”   
  
When Kai, a little taken aback from that respond, looked up trough his eyelashes, he found that Sehun's gaze was soft and supportive. He didn't judge him right away.   
  
“So... What do you have? A heart like D.O, a key hole like Chanyeol, or something else?”   
  
Sehun nudged his shoulder friendly, his curiosity and bright mood made it impossible to not get pulled into that bubble of smiles and happiness. Kai felt how his mouth and eyes stretched into a smile, the very first time he had smiled from talking about his charm.   
  
“Does it matter?”, he asked. “Everyone know how difficult it is and how much unwanted attention you can get. I was not ready for that. An besides, I have D.O”   
  
“Oooh”   
  
Sehun sighed and stood up, held out a hand for Kai to take to get up too.   
  
“I leave it to you to share when you are ready, but I still think you should bring it tonight. Promise?”  
  
Sehun's piercing eyes saw straight through him, they were really intense, that's for sure. And standing there in front of those eyes he deflected from the never ending line of lies and excuses.   
  
“ I promise”

 

 

Sehun waited outside while Kai finished his outfit for the night, or not really, he had his outfit ready two days ago. What really took the time was walking back and forth between his bag and the door. He had promised to bring his charm, but it was more difficult than he had imagined. Not difficult like the literally meaning of the word, it wasn't heavy or tangled up with a ring, like it sometimes did. It was just the case that this would be the very first time he put it on to wear outside his own bedroom, and he didn't know what to expect.  
  
Finally he landed on “do it”, to bring his charm to the concert. He slipped the golden chain around his neck, made sure to hide it underneath his white button up shirt, felt the cold metal resting against his chest, a constantly remember that it was there, that he was still alone, that he didn't have a key to put on his wrist, invisible for others to see and question, but it was there. He had put it on. All he could do from now on, was hoping for the best.

 

The burn against his chest the second he walked out the door was intense, another first, this he had never felt before.  
  
Sehun stood only a couple of meters in front of him, back turned against him, feet frozen in their spot. It felt like the universe itself rotated around them, and maybe it did. Kai grabbed his chest, both hands flat against his shirt, feeling the most unusual tickling spread from his heart and out into every limb. Within a second he had dipped one hand under his shirt, ripped the chain off and stuffed everything into his back pocket.

 

He breathed out in relief when he noticed how the burn and tingling had weakened. It was still there, but bearable and hopefully possible to overlook once he got used to it.

 

As he lifted his gaze again he could see that Sehun was now turned against him, his right hand grabbing his left wrist, clutching it against his chest.

 

"What happened there?" It was barely a whisper, unsure words sneaking out over this tongue.

 

"Huh?"

 

Kai ran his hands trough his hair, had to do something with them, hands that wanted to reach out to touch Sehun's wrist too. He felt his cheeks heat up and quickly looked around searching for whatever Sehun could be talking about, before he asked "Something happened?"

 

He knew perfectly well what had happened and it scared him, really scared him like nothing before ever had. Of course he knew what Sehun's key looked like. The cocky boy always had his key on his wrist, showing off the glowing metal and his sparkly birthstone.

  
The luxurious key was nothing to hold a secret and Sehun never had. It shone like a diamond in the sun, oh well, it was a diamond. Kai's stone was also a pink one, just not a diamond, and it didn't sit on a key either. Part of him had probably known, part of him wished for it too, that the pink stones were containing the same pink stardust, and now he knew.

 

Every little spark of electricity he had felt from the younger dancer, from the first time he watched him in his studio, was intensified a thousand times tonight.

 

Sehun would get so disappointed. Who was Kai to match that model perfect dancer anyway?

 

After the words had been out on their dance club, about their new teacher being friends with Chanbaek, waiting lists for his classes were longer than anyone had ever seen and he was surrounded with sparkly eyes all day long. Sehun walked around with cute girls following like a tale wagging behind him.

 

The younger dancer watched him with narrow eyes and pursed lips. Kai felt the gaze searching his soul, felt how his charm burned in his pocket, knew that Sehun felt it too.

 

"Are you sure you didn't feel anything strange?”

 

Kai shook his head intensely.

 

The playful and flirty boy he had been joking around with all day, was gone. Instead it was a shy, scared boy that asked the question. Kai knew he had to be strong and stuffed his hands into his pockets while he shook his head. For a tiny moment he thought he could see something like sorrow in the earlier sparkly brown eyes, a dimmed light and thin curtains of disappointment covering the usually bright eyes, but he didn't have time to process it. Sehun had already moved on from the moment, turned around and pulled on his helmet, signalling for Kai to do the same.

 

He swallowed as he swung his right leg over the motorcycle to find his spot behind his friend. It was not the first time, earlier today they had rode that bike together. The big difference was the new feelings brought to life by his charm reacting to Sehun's.

 

In order to get them safely to their destination, he knew he had done the right thing by ripping the chain off. He leaned back to get a good grip behind his back, not trusting himself enough to wrap his arms around his friend or maybe soulmate. No, he couldn't be. Said differently, he probably was, but Kai could never let that wonderful soul down tonight, could not let his friend face that big disappointment now that they were out to have fun.

 

Sehun drove just a bit to fast, so fast that it at some point started to get hard to maintain the distance he wanted between them. Kai had to move his arms from the back and instead hold on to Sehun, there were no other way to ride this bike. He let his strong arms curl around the driver's waist and the second he did the bike speed up, caused Kai to hold on tighter and push his chest against the body in front of him, like he had wanted to do from the beginning, like he had done without thinking this morning, only this time it didn't feel as good at he had dreamed of.

 

They were going way too fast, he realised, racing the highway like the ground was crumbling under them. With closed eyes Kai did his best to hold on every time the bike leaned in the curves or changed direction. It hit him with the speed of lightning, out of the blue, just after a sharp turn to the left.

 

How easy would it be to get him killed this way?

 

Sehun was in control, Kai would never get a warning before a sudden stop or sharp curve and would easily get thrown off the bike to meet black asphalt and what there might be on the other side. Sehun had noticed the burn too and Kai was nothing like the sweet and soft girls that were circling the brown eyed boy wherever he walked. Sehun never wanted or expected a guy as his soulmate, Kai had seen the sadness and shook in his eyes when the key had burned his wrist and it was only one way to get free from the powers of the stars, everyone knew.

 

Kai held on to his friend with everything he got, focused on getting enough air into his lungs so he wouldn't pass out and closed his eyes. He might be scared of the powers hidden in his charm, but he was more afraid of dying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they get there safely?


	5. Fighting the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready?

_From the dawn of all time, finding your soulmate was the biggest that could happen to a person._  
  
Back in those days when your grand parents were young, no one ever questioned the power of the universe. If it was written in the stars, you had to make it work. These days a lot is different, people rarely get killed because of their key or charm, but people don't necessarily accept their soulmate as their partner for life.   
  
If you have fallen for someone before you meet your soulmate, if your soulmate doesn't look like you wished for, if they don't fit among your friends or in your lifestyle, you no longer throw away everything to be with them.   
  
If the two charms have been close enough to react to the other, their souls will never be able to forget. If it's written in the stars, it's also written in your soul. Some young ones try to be close friends instead of lovers. They hide, lose or even destroy their charm to try fight the universe and to be able to keep their friends close while having another partner in life. It's not the recipe of success, but people keep trying

…

  
  


“Woho, that was awesome”   
  
Sehun had parked the bike and pulled off his white helmet. Kai was still a bit shaken up from the ride, had to blink his eyes to make sure he still was alive, shook his head to try get some air into the hair that had turned damp and sweaty under the tight helmet. Energy and joy radiated from his friend and left him confused, more or less about everything.  
  
“Did you feel the energy? It was like some magical powers were pushing the bike, I didn't know it was that fast”, Sehun exclaimed eagerly.   
  
Kai felt he had just escaped death, and here his friend was out of this world excited over how fast they had drove. He had not had the time to enjoy the ride at all, mind occupied with analysing every little thing that had happened this and the previous days. His muscles hurt too from how tense he had been, holding on with everything he had. There had been no mental capacity left to enjoy the ride.   
  
“Yeah, it was a bit faster than earlier today. But hey, we are here!” added Kai, laughing it off like it was nothing.   
  
Acting cool was something he had done a lot, every time someone talked about soulmates, a pro in hiding his feelings and to put on his “I'm Kai the dancing machine” face. He didn't want to act like a nervous school girl, scared by a little bit of speed on the highway. They were here, indeed, and he was going to have an awesome night, nothing was going to ruin that now.  
  
Sehun started to get impatient and pulled at him to get him to follow faster. They had to wait in line like everyone else, get through security check, leave helmets and jackets in the wardrobe, and wherever they turned, the place was crowded. This was a lot bigger than he had imagined. So many people, so many girls, girls that would fall like flies the second they met Sehun's mesmerizing gaze. Kai was going to do his best to stay away, have a good time and make sure his friend had too.   
  
They had entered the arena, could see the scene and how the room started to fill up. The stage was still dark, except a single spot that lit up a grand piano on the left side. Kai had to stop and watch, observe, take in. He wanted to remember everything from this night, could already imagine the two artists coming out from the dark, entering the spotlight, how Chanyeol would be playing the piano while Baekhyun sat on top of the black instrument, singing his lines.   
  
Sehun grabbed his hand an pulled him out of his day dream and through the crowd to find their spot. They had the best place, in a perfect angle to watch the whole stage, not that close that they would get pushed against the rails or had to stretch their necks but not at all to far away.   
  
Kai had never watched Chanbaek live before. He had seen them on TV, in music videos and in endless number of clips online, knew all of their songs, but being here was different, a dream come true, from the very first chord. Energy from the crowd lifted the roof the second the duo walked on stage and Kai was done. This was him and them, him, Sehun and them. Everything else faded away.  
  
Chanbaek's stunning beauty, how their voices made killer harmonies and the never ending playfulness on stage, crawled into his brain, curled down his walls for him to step on instead of hiding behind.  
  
A couple of songs in, when the crowd started to get really warmed up, the duo announced that they were going to play a new song, a song never performed before. Chanyeol spoke about it with nothing but love in his eyes, watching Baekhyun the whole time and didn't let go until he had to start playing the piano. Did people know they were soulmates? Kai had not known until Sehun had told their story, and he had thought he knew everything that was worth knowing about them.   
  
He recognised it immediately, this was the song that had been stuck on his mind, that had haunted him in the shower and whenever he let his mind travel a bit on its own, the song he had started to hate already.   
  
_“The dark turns to light  
we both come alive, tonight  
I'm talking bout forever”_   
  
Those were the lyrics? He looked over at his friend, was he recognising it too? Sehun was singing along, proved that he for real had heard it before, but he didn't show any signs that he remembered this being the song Kai had been singing at the lunch last week. Then he could turn his focus back to the song, maybe get to know some of the lines, so he didn't have to have a lyric free melody on his mind any more.  
  
 _“Never gonna let you go_  
Giving you my heart and soul  
I'll be right here with you for life”   
  
They were such beautiful lines, a pure love song that sneaked into his body and mind, made him forget that he hated it, forget about everything he feared about love. Moving quietly to the melody, his feet brought him closer to the man in front of him. His arms curled around Sehun's waist, his head leaned against the younger's shoulder, both of them swaying to the soft notes filling the air. Sehun let him, didn't pull away and leaned into his touch, Kai was spellbound by the notes that surrounded them, let his body have what it craved, not having mental clarity to avoid it.   
  
As soon as the song finished it was like an loud alarm went off, bells ringing sharply in his head and Kai pulled back, scared of what he had done, only to be pulled close again by Sehun. The strong boy took Kai's arm in his hands and held it tight against his chest, leaving Kai's fingers so close to his wrist that he had to use all of his willpower to not touch. Sehun must have felt how Kai's body tensed up and let go of his arm again, dropped it like he got burned. He moved slightly to the side and left them standing next to each other instead, not sharing a single look or word.   
  
It was getting harder to breathe. Standing in this room made everything tingle. How was he supposed to know if it was the concert and the music, the charm or both that caused all of these feelings? From the corner of his eyes he admired the other. His smile, how his eyes almost disappeared when he did, the soft, dark hair, the short cut neck where he minutes ago had rested his chin. He let his eyes trace the outlines of the strong shoulders and finally his gaze landed on that wrist again, something that made his world spin, again.   
  
He had to get rid of that charm in his pocket. Keeping it was no longer safe, it was to powerful and for sure could get him in trouble. They were here to look for their soulmates, for a beautiful girl that could match Sehun, and he had to remind himself, Sehun didn't know Kai had already, maybe, met his, that he was the unwanted soulmate, the boy with a keyhole charm that Sehun was not looking for.  
  
The promise from Sehun was playing again and again in the back of his head. "Bring your charm and I will help you look for your soulmate! Think of all the people that will be there!"   
  
Looking at it differently, what if his soulmate wasn't Sehun, but a random person here? That he had felt the burn because they were close, standing in the same room? What did he know about how an activated charm felt anyway. The idea of putting his charm back on again lingered there for a second, before it drifted away and let him again focus on the music.   
  
"This is so amazing"   
  
Sehun was jumping up and down behind him, using his shoulders as a drum to follow the rhythm.  
  
"It's like everything is spinning, and I have not had any alcohol either"   
  
He was standing too close, and not close enough. Of fucking course the world was spinning. Sehun almost pushed his body against the charm in Kai's back pocket. And if Kai's soulmate was someone else than Sehun, then this started to get really creepy. He had to get out of there before anything more happened. Common sense and feelings and the lies he made up in his head, everything was colliding, thrown around in a tornado, he nearly threw up.  
  
"I have to go to the restroom, I'll be fast"   
  
Kai broke free from the burning hold and pushed his way through the crowd, head still spinning when he stumbled into a stall and rested his arms against the door, closed his eyes and focused on breathing. In here it didn't take to long to calm down and little by little his brain started to work again, allowed him to think through his options.   
  
Talking to Sehun about it was the most scaring thought. He understood that the other boy had the right to know, couldn't let him run around looking for a soulmate that didn't exist. Maybe they could agree on being friends and colleagues. If they were soulmates, it would be really hard to cut the other off completely.   
  
Then what if Sehun got angry or upset about it? Kai wanted him to be happy and risking being the reason for a beautiful souls misery, he could not deal with. Loosing or destroying it was easy to do. All he needed to to was to flush, lift the lid, drop the charm and flush.

  
  


Like that it would be gone forever. What if things changed? What if he had another soulmate, had misread the signs, then dropping the charm would have been a tremendously stupid thing to do.  
  
The one thought he had left in the deepest corner of his stomach, the one he was really afraid of letting up and out, was the possibility of Sehun being his soulmate and accepting it. It was too surreal to be true.   
  
Kai never got the time to finish all of his pros and cons list. People had walked in and out of the restroom, in and out of stalls, flushing, washing. This was different. He knew the familiar steps, his body knew from the second the heavy door got pushed opened.   
  
“Kai? Are you still here? I brought you water. Are you okay?”   
  
Sehun pulled at every door, opening and closing the free ones. Kai stood up and unlocked his door, tired of his childish behaviour, stepped out to meet his sweet and caring friend.   
  
“I'm better. Don't know what happened out there. I guess I got overheated and dehydrated”   
  
Sehun turned against him and breathed out, clearly relaxing after having been worried. He opened the bottle of cold water and gave it to him. Kai watched him with love in his heart, in awe of how that boy continued to be a good friend despite Kai's unusual behaviour.   
  
He really needed that water, finished everything in just a couple of gulps. Cold spread in his body and was a welcomed feeling after all the heat and stress he had felt. It gave him the courage to smile to the other.   
  
“Thank you”  
  
“I got worried. You ran off so fast and then never came back. The concert is over, but I promised Chanyeol to meet up with them back stage.” Sehun waited expectantly for his response.   
  
It was like Kai had forgot everything about the concert and Chanbaek, this was activating his memory though. He had not pictured getting the chance to meet them in person. His smile and body language could not be mistaken about this, and Sehun understood even if Kai had lost his ability to talk.   
  
“Good, let's go then. But it would be nice if you found your voice to greet them, it's polite you know” Sehun talked with laughter in his voice and winked, before he pushed Kai in front of him and out the door.   
  
All of the men in suits and headsets walking the halls, taking care of security, clearly knew Sehun. Greeted him when they passed, held open the doors. He was expected, both of them were welcomed. When finally entering the green room, Sehun was nearly jumped over by a bubbly Chanyeol before Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into a warm hug. Then they turned to Kai, both of them.   
  
“And who is your friend here?” Baekhyun asked curiously and nudged Sehun with his elbow.   
  
“Chanyeol and Baekhyun, this is Kai, a friend of mine from Seoul. Kai, this is Chanyeol and Baekhyun, also friends.”   
  
Kai bowed, starstruck as fuck.   
  
“Nice to meet you” Baekhyun told him before he got the same greeting as Sehun had got, the shorter man wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.   
  
It made Sehun chuckle and Kai let out a small laughter as well. These boys were just boys, Sehun's friends and really cute people. Then Chanyeol hugged him too and told him to get comfortable in the big, soft sofa, made any nerves still present die with ease. A table in front of them was filled with everything they could want of drinks and snacks, and was this not the coolest thing ever happened?   
  
When the three other boys started to make drinks, Kai got the perfect idea. If he dropped the charm between the cushions, he didn't have to bring it with him back, but someone would probably find it later so that he could have it back sometime in the future. He wriggled his body a little to let his hand into his pocked and closed his hand around his charm. With an eye on the others, he quickly pushed it down into the sofa. Done!   
  
Sehun talked away about the concert and Kai loved to listen to the three friends talk and catch up. Everything felt better now that he didn't have his charm on him. Baekhyun was seated next to him and made sure he never got bored. That tiny ball of happiness talked loudly about everything, did not have a filter at all and Kai loved that, wished he could have been a little bit more like him. How easy life had been if he could relax a bit more about everything that troubled his mind. Maybe he could now.   
  
“I was so sure Sehun had finally met his soulmate” Baekhyun suddenly told Kai.   
  
  


Kai choked on his drink and had to wipe his eyes from tears being formed there.   
  
“What?”   
  
“He left us to work for Suho, you probably know that part, and he told he was going to meet someone there and then you showed up and you look so perfect together. I was so chocked when he introduced you as a friend instead”   
  
Baekhyun had a sip of his drink like this was talking about the weather, not having any clue about how that comment turned Kai's world upside down.   
  
  


“Why would you think that?” worried Kai and squinted to his other side to see if Sehun had heard it too.   
  
At that Baekhyun laughed out loudly.   
  
“Chanyeol, listen to this. Kai here doesn't get why I thought he was Sehun's soulmate”   
  
Chanyeol and Sehun that had been deep into a discussion about music and their show, nearly jumped in their seats and turned around with all of their focus now on the guy talking. Kai slowly leaned back and wished for the sofa to swallow him along with his charm hid down there somewhere.   
  
“You see” Baekhyun turned to Kai, rested his hand on his thigh.  
“Back when Sehun lived with Chanyeol, he had this hope about them being soulmates. He knew Chanyeol had a keyhole, and I think he had a crush on him”   
  
“I did not” Sehun stretched his leg and kicked his friend in the shin, he actually blushed. Kai didn't know if he had seen Sehun getting shy like that before.   
  
“Yes, you did” Chanyeol had wrapped an arm around him in the other sofa and now Sehun was blushing for real.   
  
“I was helping Chanyeol to find his soulmate, and now I'm helping Kai”   
  
Chanyeol let go of him, eyes spilled open.   
  
“Is that so? Then let all of us help. I mean, it would have taken ages for Baekhyun and I to realize if it had not been for Sehun. I know he wanted it to be him, but instead it was you”   
  
Chanyeol finished off his little speech with a soft kiss on the lips on the boy that had moved over to sit on his lap, one arm curled around the tallers neck.   
  
The new information made Kai's stomach twist. If Sehun had believed, even hoped that Chanyeol could be his soulmate, then Sehun was not disgusted with the thought of having a male soulmate. And the way he looked at his friends with love and admiration, a little shy and blushing, why had he believed Sehun would reject him?   
  
Kai panicked and started as discreet as possible to search for his charm between the pillows. Maybe dropping it had been a mistake, at least he needed to bring it with him back home, if he could just get his fingers on it. But he didn't, couldn't feel the cold metal anywhere without having to stand up and make a scene out of it.   
  
“What does your key look like?” Baekhyun's eyes sparkled, he was ready to dive into the mission of finding Kai's soulmate.   
  
“He doesn't have a key and he never wears it.” Sehun sighed.   
  
  


Kai was being drawn toward a black hole that never would let him back out. This was his dream, his soulmate was there in front of him and he had lost his charm. Dark clouds drifted in wherever he turned to look, desperation could probably be seen in his eyes too. He was so focused on the sorrow starting to paint his heart black that he didn't notice the charm falling to the ground the second he stood up from the couch after telling them he had to visit the restroom.   
  
Baekhyun did though.   
  
He was quick to pick it up and held it in his hand like a treasure. Chanyeol and Sehun gathered around Baekhyun to have a closer look at it. Studied the beautiful charm made of golden metal, commented on how extra the dark pink stone was, how much alike it was to Sehun's key.   
  
Kai watched everything going on in slow motion. Studied them studying his charm, knew this was it, the moment Sehun would get to know too.   
  
Their voices sounded distant, nothing could get pass the sound of blood boiling in his head and to avoid fainting, he sank down in the nearest chair, rested his head in his hands while waiting for the others to puzzle the pieces together, one by one.

 

“Kai, is this yours?” Sehun spoke calmly, much more composed than Kai had expected him to be.  
  
“Yes, it is” he mumbled into his hands.  
  
Kai didn't look up, was not ready for what would come next, for what there was to see in those beautiful eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really curious!  
> What du you wish and hope for from now on?   
> Are you in for M-rated chapters or do you want the angst to increase?   
> Tell me =D


	6. Can't fight the universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like soft boys as much as I do!

_The first time you get to feel your soulmates skin after your star has been lit, is the most magical experience. Everyone that has been that lucky have their own story about how it feels._  
  
When a kiss never feels enough, when bodies can't get close enough, when stardust swirl together around you and make you feel you will never be able to breathe on your own again. The line between the two souls are fading, the air one breathes out, the other breathes in.   
  
But you will have to allow it to happen. You need to open your heart for the other to see all of you, need to accept the star being lit or you will never get to feel the powers of the universe tie you together.   
...

****

“Oh my GOD! For real? I was right? Sehun, you were right!”   
  
The smallest guy in the room was making the most noise, too much if you asked Kai. The blond boy was jumping up and down next to his boyfriend and then he danced his way over to Sehun and tried to pull the stiff boy into a hug.   
  
“I knew it the second you walked into the room. It felt all wrong when you introduced him as your friend.” Someone had slipped a coin onto Baekhyun and he was just getting started.   
  
“Remember that time you called me and told you had met a boy that you were falling for, and you wished so badly for him to be your soulmate, but he never had his charm on, or at least you had not seen it, but you had a feeling because he always showed up in your dreams and you told me about his dancing, what he looked like, and then this boy comes by your side and he looks just like the guy you described to me and he's not your soulmate, but he is now and...”   
  
Baekhyun was unstoppable and with Kai's charm still in his hand, he had already gotten his other hand on a bottle of champagne from the fridge.   
  
“Calm the fuck down Baek!” Chanyeol had been quiet, but suddenly seemed to have enough of his soulmates' rambling, calling him out by using their nickname.   
  
“Put down the bottle and give me that charm” His dark and stern voice made Baekhyun stop and finally look around to watch everyone in the room. It was very clear that he didn't want to let go of the bottle of bubbles, but he turned to Chanyeol and held out his other hand.   
  
Time froze when Chanyeol took the charm from Baekhyun's hand and stepped over to Kai. The only person Kai knew about that one time had been in the same position as himself, was towering above him, shadowing for him to see Sehun's face, his only chance to read his expressions and thoughts.   
  
His idol slowly leaned down in front of him and hung the chain around his neck, dropped the charm under his shirt, right over his heart. Then he covered it with one of his big hands, pushed the charm against Kai's heart and stared into his eyes “No more running”, a simple but clear message, the soft voice pushing its way past all the noise in Kai's head.   
  
Then Chanyeol stood back up, turned on his heels and left Kai alone with his burning chest and tingling body. His head was spinning so fast he felt out of breath. He watched Chanyeol give Sehun's shoulder a supportive squeeze before he pushed a squealing Baekhyun, who was still hugging his bottle of champagne, in front of him out the door.   
  
When the dump sound of the door being closed died down, the room turned painfully quiet. Kai lifted his chin a little, dared to look up slowly at his soulmate waiting there. The gaze he met was glowing, and it was the opposite of what he had expected earlier.   
  
So much had changed in only hours, minutes actually. There were no fear or disgust in those brown eyes. Kai took the hand being held out to him and let it help him up on his feet again, unable to drop his gaze from Sehun, now that he felt his fingers against his own. When Kai had regained balance after shifting his weight from one foot to the other a couple of times, Sehun held out his left hand, the one with the key on its wrist. He held it flat against Kai's chest, close, but not touching, waited for Kai to let him, for Kai to accept it and close the last gap between them. He was given the chance to decide for himself. He could easily step back and tear the charm off again, leave Sehun hanging, again, let his fear and the lies he had been living, continue to dictate him.   
  
Kai inhaled slowly through his nose and closed his eyes, lifted his free hand and while letting out the air he held in his lungs, he used his hand to push Sehun's palm against his heart, the exact same way Chanyeol had, only this was nothing like it. This time it was fire in his chest, flapping wings in his tummy, stars behind eyelids, feathers tickling his neck and an infinite number of bubbles in his blood, bubbles that lifted him off the ground and dropped him onto a big white cloud of candyfloss.   
  
The two boys rested their heads, forehead against forehead with closed eyes, needed a moment to let it proceed, to let their raising hearts calm down and find their matching beat. This time he knew it, the universe was spinning for real.   
  
One by one, small steps brought them closer and finally their chests were pushed together, arms circling the other. Kai rested his arms on Sehun's neck but still held his eyes shut. Sehun held his around Kai’s slim waist  
  
“I was so afraid”, Kai whispered to the ground under them more than to his soulmate. If he were asked to explain why, they would be standing there for the rest of the night.   
  
“Me too” Sehun whispered back, warm breath against his ear before he pulled back and created a small space between them, enough to let his fingers trace the sharp line of Kai's jaw and forced him to open his eyes and meet his gaze.   
  
“I was so afraid that I was wrong, that it wasn't you after all”   
  
Sehun blinked fast, but never took his eyes of Kai. His honest confession cut the last strings that held Kai's walls up around his heart. Kai’s eyes filled with tears from too many emotions let loose at the same time, unable to hold them back. Sehun dried tears away from Kai’s cheek, one by one using his thumb before he gently pushed his soft pink lips against Kai’s.   
  
It felt like it was everything he had ever dreamed about, that this was everything the universe had waited for, the pair of souls finally connecting.   
  
Kai had never known a kiss could feel this soft and intense at the same time and when he tilted his head a little, their lips moved against each other and he had to stick out his tongue a tiny bit. Just the tip, but enough to moisten the soft skin on Sehun's lower lip, enough to make Sehun grab Kai's shoulders for something to hold on to, his world probably spinning as much as Kai's did.   
  
The kiss turned into a hug again, none of them felt bigger need to study the other, something they both had done a lot of that lately. Kai could imagine every facial hair and mole with his eyes closed, now he needed to feel Sehun’s heart against his, the steady rhythm of two hearts in sync.  
  
Sehun dropped his hands, slowly let his fingers slide down the length of Kai's arms until their hands met and let their fingers intertwine.   
  
“Wow”   
Sehun sounded a bit out of breath, had pulled back, and created a little space between them. Kai still could not believe this was happening. Every single cell in his body shrieked for him to hold on, the tiny amount of air between them felt too much.   
  
“I know” Kai nodded to show he meant it.  
  
“I liked kissing you, a lot”   
  
Sehun blushed from his own words and instead of looking Kai in the eyes, his gaze had dropped to his lips. There were something about those eyes, piercing, but kind, and now that they were glued to his lips, Kai had only one choice. He let go of Sehun's hands and instead used both of his and cupped the pretty face in front of him before he kissed him again. Kai carefully tasted his upper lip, let his tongue slide over the soft skin on his lower lip again. He wanted it to last forever, was not sure if he could ever function again. Every muscle had turned to jelly, how was he supposed to dance at work on Monday?    
  
Pictures of himself trying to dance without any bones in his body, like a lump of dough trying to do a pirouette, turned some of the tension into laughter, a refreshing laughter that made it impossible to continue kissing. He rested his head against Sehun's chest, arms held on to his shoulders as his body was shaking, letting out all of the bottled up stress.   
  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol had not been far away. Baekhyun had probably waited with his ear pushed against the door all the time and now, with the sound of Kai's laughter filling the room, the two artists stumbled back inside, looking more than a little confused.   
  
Kai did his best to stop laughing, but it was not that easy. To avoid Sehun staring to believe there were something wrong, he decided to try explaining between his sobs.   
  
“I'm sorry, but just imagine a big piece of dough trying to do a pirouette or a jump, and I don't know how I can teach my classes on Monday because I will have to bring you with me and your kisses turns me into jelly”  
  
It made perfect sense to him, but the two idols looked at each other and chuckled at Kai's nonsense.   
  
“Good God!” Chanyeol shook his head.   
“Are you two good? Are we happy?”

 

“Yes we are!”   
  
Sehun smiled his biggest smile while he used his strength to push Kai up straight and looked fondly at him, tilted his head from side to side, as he did when he enjoyed something. Then he gave Kai a quick kiss on his mouth, and finally Kai could breathe again, all it took was another kiss and their world slowed down into a more comfortable speed.   
  
“I think we should go home, it's late already and it's been a long day”, said Sehun, not letting go of Kai for one second, held his hand in his.   
  
Kai blushed, felt how his face warmed up and painted his golden skin, turned it rose gold. He wanted to go home, wished he would get the chance to curl up in bed with Sehun, he just wanted to get out of there before he made a bigger idiot of himself in front of his idols. Of course he was tired, intensely tired.   
  
“Yes, you should. I guess you have a lot to talk about”   
Chanyeol had picked up their jackets and helmets from the wardrobe already and dropped everything in the chair next to the two boys still clinging to each other.   


“Talk... Yes, I'm sure that's it”  
Baekhyun peeked over Chanyeol’s shoulder and winked, made Kai blush even more before Chanyeol could raise his hand to slap the head behind him to get him to shut up.     
  
Getting dressed felt wrong, it created more layers between them, no skin left to touch, but it was needed. They promised Chanyeol repeatedly that they would drive carefully and that they would come visit sometime soon. Baekhyun finally had his hands on some wineglasses and filled them with champagne, did not seem to remember why they could not stay for drinks, looked at the fully dressed boys with questions in his eyes and mouth hanging open.  
  
“Why are you all dressed in jackets and stuff? Are we not celebrating?”   
Chanyeol took a glass from him and ruffled his hair, “Yes we are, but they are going home”

“Oh, ooooooh!”   
  
I finally seemed to kick in to Baekhyun too and he tiptoed to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s mouth. Then he turned to the boys and hugged them properly.   
“Drive safely and call me sometime soon” He pinched Sehun's cheek before he lifted his glass in front of him. “And promise to celebrate!”

 

Kai chuckled quietly. Those boys were so very different from how he had pictured them. As he ran through the corridors, following Sehun's lead, he smiled at the thought. They were Sehun's friends, which meant that they could be his friends too. He was friend with Chanbaek. Way to go!

 

Standing next to the bike again, Kai felt a knot form in his stomach. He had not liked the speed the last time. He swallowed and kissed his soulmate, a couple of quick kisses on his lips, just because he could.    
  
“Promise me you don't want to kill me”  
  
“What?” Sehun blurted out. “Why on earth would I do that?”   
  
Kai felt ashamed of how scared he had been.   
“I don't know? Powers of the charms, to extinguish our star, stuff like that.”   
  
It felt more than wrong to talk about this, but he felt Sehun had the right to know. After all, those thoughts had been part of why he had been so afraid of everything.

 

“I want you home with me very much alive”   
There it was again, that tone in his voice that was partly serious and partly joking, his head tilting to the side and eyes sparkling. Kai melted and had to kiss him one more time before they put their helmets on and headed out on the roads, this time with Kai’s arms tight around the body in front.

 

It was right after midnight when they finally could kick off their shoes and pull off the heavy jackets. Things had changed a bit after they came inside. Now that they were alone, it was as both of them suddenly felt unsure of what was okay and what was not. What did the other expect? Should they sit down to talk? Kai yawned loudly, could not strangle it, he was extremely tired and wanted to get into bed as soon as possible.   
  
“That tired? I guess we should get to bed.” Sehun covered his mouth and a yawn as well, a little more decent than Kai had managed to do.   
  
“I don’t Snore”   
  
Kai didn't know where that information would bring him, but he told Sehun nevertheless.   


"You don’t?" Sehun watched him with amusement  


"I don’t think I sleep better alone, only gives me bad dreams" Kai blushed again at what he actually was suggesting  


"Then maybe we will have to share the room tonight?”  
  
Sehun talked to his hands and the wall, clearly a bit unsure. It was good to see that Kai was not the only one who felt a little weird and unsure about the whole situation. Charms came without a recipe on how to deal with them, stories from others were what you had to guide after. This far, their story was a lot different. Kai regretted not asking Chanyeol more about what came after, about how he had dealt with all the feelings.   
  
Kai nodded and smiled at Sehun's question. Of course they would be sharing room, they would share the bed to, because Kai was not letting go now that he had felt a spark of what the stars had in mind for him. He grabbed Sehun's hand and leaded him towards the bathroom, he was the older one, and someone had to be mature and take the lead.

  
“Come on, let's brush our teeth”

 

Sehun's room was bigger than the one Kai had slept in. It had a king size bed and a large window with a view. Kai watched Sehun step over to open it, let the fresh air from the night outside fill the room. A wave of uncertainty washed over him again, finally standing in here with the other boy, boyfriend? He tasted the words, soulmate, boyfriend... How much time would have to pass before a soulmate turned into a boyfriend?   
  
He unbuttoned his shirt, felt his heart jump at every button undone. He really did not know how much clothes he should wear. If they were more soulmate-friends than soulmate-boyfriends, it would be natural to sleep in a shirt, maybe sweatpants too. He didn't want that though, he wanted to feel skin under his fingertips and against his chest, he craved the feeling he had gotten a tiny taste of back when they first kissed.   
  
Before he took his jeans off, he turned a little to observe what Sehun had done, if he was undressed or had put on clothes to sleep in and fuck. The sight of the body in front of the window did indescribably things to his heart.   
  
Sehun had dropped his shirt on the floor, his belt hang lose on his slim waist, which made his jeans drop to his hipbones and the elastics of his underwear to show.   
  
"Don't move!"   
  
Kai realized it came out a bit harsh and added a softer "Please".   
  
Sehun was about to turn to watch his soulmate, but Kai's message reached him in time and he stopped the movement he had started and slowly fell back into the position he had been holding, watched Kai in the reflection in the window.   
  
Kai could not tear his eyes away from the light skin that smoothly covered the strong shoulders in front of him. Slowly walking closer, he felt his heart speed up every time he set one foot in front of the other. This was very new, yet so frighteningly familiar.   
  
The curtains in the open window next to them let in a swirl of fresh air that got Sehun's hair to blow in every direction. Kai was standing close enough to let one hand comb through the wild strings of brown hair before he allowed himself to tip toe, lean in, and sniff the hair, leaving a kiss on the top of Sehun's head. The smell of soap and spices from products and cologne spread in his body and gave him more courage.   
  
"You were the one in my dreams all the time"   
  
The words softly whispered as he let his lips and nose nuzzle the hair behind Sehun's ear before he let his forehead rest on the shoulder and his chin against the soft short hair. His hands, which had rested on Sehun's shoulders, slowly dropped to feel the soft skin on the chest under his fingertips. If his dreams ever had felt amazing, they had been nothing compared to this.   
  
It was as Sehun understood what Kai was going through, as if he felt in his bones just how important this moment was for the other. Kai pushed his palms against the toned muscles, felt the strong and fast beat of a heart under the ribs, let his hands explore further, like they had in his dreams, trace the pattern of muscles down the slim stomach and finally found the outlines of the V leading down into the jeans.  
  
"It was you, and I didn't notice it"   
  
Kai swallowed and blinked away a tear again. There were so many emotions going on at once, the burning charm now being pushed tight against his chest from standing as close to Sehun as he could, the realisations about his dreams, the feeling of his soulmate's skin against his, the fact that he had found his soulmate after all.   
  
Sehun took a hold around his wrists with his arms crossed and pulled them around his body, pulled Kai even closer and pushed his key into the skin on his hand, probably going to leave a mark from how strong the burn was.   
  
They walked slowly towards the bed where Sehun stopped and dropped Kai's arms.   
“I'm not sleeping in jeans” he said and started to push them down.    
“How about you?”   
  
Kai was lost in the sight of Sehun taking stepping out of his, had not given his own clothes a thought. He rushed into action and wriggled his body out of the tight jeans, almost tripped over and had to hold on to Sehun to get the last foot freed. It made Sehun double over from laughter, wrapping his tummy with one hand, pulling Kai with him with the other.   
  
“I don't get how you dance that elegant when you can't get out of your own pants without falling”  
   
Sehun's beautiful and bright laughter filled the room and again laughter was the best medicine against weird and uncertain atmosphere. Kai attacked the boy next to him, tickled his sides and peppered his face with kisses. It felt amazing to be allowed to do so.   
  
Laughter and tickling faded eventually, Sehun strangled a yawn, his eyes droopy, and Kai understood. He pushed Sehun over to lie on his side and crawled closer to him, wrapped his arms around the tired body and left a kiss just under his ear.   
  
“Go to sleep”, he whispered. The warm scent of a sleepy Sehun made his eyes close too, and tomorrow was another day. Now all he needed was to sleep like this, with his soulmate pushed against his chest.   
  


 

 

 

 


	7. It is written in the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an M-rated chapter.   
> If you're not comfortable with the more explicit stuff, you can quit reading when Kai is putting on a well known song.   
> Or you can read and enjoy ;-)

_When a new star is shining on the late evening sky because two soulmates have opened their hearts and souls to let the other in, it is about time to get to know the other better._  
  
For some couples getting to know each other is going on for years. Some people are shyer than others are and if you are meeting your soulmate without knowing them, you need to give it time.    
  
Others have been lucky to get to know each other in dreams or even in real life and will not need a long time to grow together. Their souls are familiar with the other, their interest matching and values in life already on an equal level. They will know when it is time to take the next step, to let the two charms melt together for life.  
…

 

Light danced over his face and made him turn his head away. Without opening an eye, Kai rolled over to his other side to avoid the sun and maybe drift off to sleep again. When he thought about it, he actually felt well rested, had not been dreaming the way he used to. A whole night of peaceful sleep, it had been a long time and he welcomed the feeling with all his heart.   
  
The mattress moved behind his back and he shot both eyes open in shook. He listened to all the sounds in the room, held his breath, while he waited for his mind to put together the memories from yesterday. A soft hand coming up to rest on his hip and warm breath tickling his neck, forced the process to speed up.   
  
It could have startled him, made him jump up from his warm spot before his brain had connected all the dots, but it did not. The hand laying heavy on his hip, slid up to his waist, and it grounded him. Before the two seconds his brain had needed were over, his body was already relaxing.  
  
Instead of turning around to face his soulmate, he shuffled his body a little backwards until he felt the warmth from the other. When Sehun answered with tightening his grip on his waist and nuzzling the small hairs in his neck, goosebumps popped up all over. He was not cold, he was just feeling small sparks of love for the first time. Love that was spread with stardust from their charms, sneaking into every cell, twisting and turning their universe.   
  
Last night Sehun had let him have his moment. When memories from his dreams had turned into real touches, Sehun had stood still and let him live his dream. He had let his fingers feel what they had done in his dreams, confirmed that this was the real deal, this was what the universe had in mind for him. Now the situation was turned the other way around and Kai closed his eyes and melted into Sehun’s touches.  
  
They had not talked much last night, which meant Kai did not know about dreams Sehun might have had. Thinking about Sehun having sweet dreams about him or his body at all was enough to make his heart speed up. The hand roaming his belly coming up to flick over one of his nipples, had the same effect, made his heart speed up and getting close to jumping out of his chest. Not knowing what would come next was thrilling and turned him on in a way he had never before experienced.   
  
It was a real struggle to lay still and hold his eyes closed. The need to turn around to steal a kiss was unbearable, still he lay still the best he could. Kai chewed on his lower lip to avoid any moans slipping from his throat, but his hips lived a life of their own and pushed back, searching for the other body.   
  
Chewing on his lip was not enough when Sehun let out a dark groan that made his toes curl, as he curled his strong arm around Kai’s waist and pushed his groin against the curves of his ass. Kai stretched his body and his head fell back on Sehun’s shoulder as he opened his mouth to let out a moan that started deep down.  


Done with what felt like teasing, he rolled over on his back and turned his head so he could watch the other. Even if the room was dimmed, Sehun’s dilated pupils were sparkling like black diamonds. Kai lifted his hand to touch the face in front of him, this was his way of pinching his arm to tell if this was still a dream or not. Small stubbles on the upper lip and chin tickled his fingertips and it was real. This was not another dream, and when the realisation of that finally landed in his stomach, he curled his hand around Sehun’s neck and leaned in to kiss those beautiful pink lips.

 

Kai’s soft full lips met Sehun’s smaller but perfectly shaped ones. He covered them carefully at first, staying in the moment between softness and lust. Slow kisses felt right when everything was this fresh. Kai tilted his head a little more, opened his mouth a little and felt how Sehun mirrored him. Soft kisses grew stronger with warm tongues playing and fighting for dominance. It felt like he no longer could tell where one ended and the other started.   
  
Sehun had dropped down on top of him and their chests were pushed together. Not only their chests. Everything was, bellies, thighs, groins. Warm and damp skin slid against skin, hands were searching, trying to get closer, digging into flesh and grabbing onto bones.

 

In one slow move, Kai sat one of his feet in the mattress and rolled them around, letting Sehun’s head fall down on the pillow under them. He lifted his body up a little and breathed in and out a few times, watching his soulmate the whole time. He needed to calm down a little. They needed to calm down. If this continued, he would come in his briefs and they would make a mess in Lay’s bed. That thought alone was like a bucket of ice over his head.   
  
“This is your friend’s bed.” Kai said, still a little out of breath.  
  
He smiled down at Sehun and scrunched his nose to show how that was an issue for him. Sehun blushed a little and covered his eyes with his one arm. His chest was red from their bodies sharing heat, lips red and swollen from kissing and he looked perfect. It took all of Kai’s willpower in the moment to lift his body up and away from the man that had pushed him this close to falling apart.   
  
“Fuck, it is”   
Sehun peeked at Kai with one eye over his arm. “How about, you know… later?”  
  
Kai wanted to wrap that boy in gold and keep him in his arms forever, he was too cute and adorable when he got shy like this. Later, for sure, after talking a little more and in the comfort of his own room, then he wanted to give Sehun everything he wanted. He was going to kiss every inch of that body, and he felt confident about Sehun giving him the chance, later.   
  
“Later, but I’m not done kissing”, hummed Kai.   
  
One soft kiss turned into many more. The heat from earlier had faded a little though, and from time to time they shared some thoughts or stories.   
  
Even if they both wanted to stay in their little bubble, Sehun had been up to get them some food and drinks from the kitchen. Kai had pulled the curtains from the window to let the sun fill the room and fluffed the pillows. He had ran into the other room to pick up a couple of extra pillows too, stuffed the bed and made it perfect for a first breakfast in bed. One out of many, he wished for secretly.   
  
They had shared the sandwiches Sehun had made and put aside the tray with glasses and fruit. Kai held Sehun tight against his chest, his strong arms wrapped around the younger's waist, let his nose tickle the hair in his neck, inhaled his scent, the scent he had felt so drawn to for a long time without realising why. Now he knew and accepted it, more than accepted it, he welcomed it with all of his heart. He was so thankful for the teasing and stories leading to him bring his charm with him. It had been much easier to leave it behind. A thought popped up, something he had not seen as a possibility, could it be…?  
  
"Sehunnie, when did you understand I had a keyhole like Chanyeol?" Kai left a kiss on his shoulder before he leaned his chin there and waited for an answer.  
  
"When?"   
  
Sehun turned a little, just so he could meet Kai's gaze from the corner of his eyes. Then he turned away again, hid his face in his hands as he used to when he got shy. He did not cover his mouth though, his voice was not muffled at all.   
  
"I always liked boys more, girls didn't catch my eye. Meeting Chanyeol made me believe I could actually be lucky to find a boy with a keyhole that matched me. I told Suho about this one day and he was the one who told me to come work with you, told me he knew someone that I should meet."   
  
Kai pushed his soulmate to the side so that he could face him properly.   
  
"Suho knew about my charm?" Kai’s eyes widened.   
  
"Yes, or had a feeling? I'm not sure how, but I'm happy he did. Anyway, he didn't tell me it was you. I wanted so badly for it to be you, and all the others always had them on. You never had it with you, and it killed me. I wasn't even sure it was you, but I talked to Baekhyun and he gave me the idea about taking you to the concert"  
  
Sehun twisted in his spot, looking like he was afraid of what Kai could think of this. All of this was new information to Kai but all he felt was happiness. Sehun had admired him in return, hoping for a chance to find out about his charm. Kai himself had been such a coward and so damn stupid all this time.   
  
“And that’s why you invited Suho to come with you?” The story did not make sense to him, some information was still missing, or so he felt.  
  
“Yes, but, it’s not that easy. It would have been weird to ask you, why would I? Everyone had questioned it. I had to come up with a plan.” Sehun chuckled at his own memories before he added. “I better bring Suho another time”   
  
“What? There were no visitors or wedding-planning coming up this weekend?”    
  
Kai had believed he had hid his secret perfectly and still the boys knew, or Suho at least, the friend with the biggest heart and smartest head. Suho had pretend to let Kai deal with this on his own while helping Sehun putting his plan together. Maybe he should be angry with him, or maybe not. Now they were here, and if it had not been for Suho, then this probably had taken years.    
  
“No, there were no relatives coming over. The only plan for this weekend was to find out what kind of charm you had”   
  
Sehun laughed nervously after sharing his own story, but what were there to be nervous about?   
  
“Thank you” was everything Kai got out before he wrapped Sehun in another hug. He would never grow tired of doing that. Not as long Sehun smelled this delightfully and shared smiles as bright at their star.

 

When they finally found their way out of the bedroom, they were Kai and Sehun again. They fell back into the roles of good friends, joking around, laughing, but to Kai there was one big difference. Where before he had feared the tingling on his skin and stars spinning in his head from being close to Sehun, he now enjoyed it. Whenever the feelings grew too big, he could lean in and have a kiss and his world would slow down again.   
  
In the car on their way back to Seoul, he could put his hand in Sehun’s lap or Sehun sometimes rested his hand on his arm. When they had to wait on a red light, he got a kiss and when they stopped to have dinner, he did not need to stuff his hands into his pockets. His touches were welcomed and appreciated, either it would be a soft kiss on the shoulder or a teasing squeeze of his butt.   
  
It was late enough to expect D.O to be home when they parked the car outside the building where Kai lived. Guilt washed over Kai for a moment when he became aware of the fact that he had not thought of his roommate one single time during the last days. Hurting D.O was one thing he feared almost as much as he had feared wearing his charm. His loving and wonderful friend that never asked too much and showered him in love every day.   
  
As he climbed the last steps to their floor, he mentally slapped himself to snap out of all of his worries. D.O would be fine, they would be fine.   
  
If he had known how perfectly right that was!  
  
Greeting his roommate reminded him of greeting a kid on a sugar rush. Kai had never seen him acting like this before, never standing still, jumping and smiling, eyes glowing.   
  
“I’m so happy to see you. Did you have a nice weekend?”   
  
Kai did not know D.O had a smile that wide. His mouth turned into a heart and the pair of beautiful dark eyes were squeezed together in the shape of new moons. They never got the chance to answer before he continued.  
  
“I have big news, come on in. A drink anyone?” With a strong hold on Kai’s wrist, while Kai’s fingers on the other hand were laces together with Sehun’s, he pulled the boys with him into the kitchen.   
  
Kai dragged Sehun up next to him at the bench by the window and they watched their older friend with curiosity. The story they got to hear was too good to be true and left Kai’s mouth hanging open and eyes staring.  
  
Friday on the film set, there had been a new actress coming in, one that D.O had never met before. Interaction had felt natural and he liked her from the beginning. Then, when filming was done and he had changed to his regular clothes, put back on his heart shaped charm, then their universes had smashed together. It turned out this girl was his soulmate, having a charm with a heart shaped hole in it.   
  
D.O shook his head, who would have known there was a charm that actually matched his solid heart. Then he grew more serious and avoided Kai's shocked gaze.   
  
“You know this means I can't stay here with you forever?”   
  
It broke Kai’s heart to see his friend like that. This was supposed to be the happiest event of his life, and there he was standing in the middle of their kitchen being all worried about Kai. He let go of Sehun’s hand and more climbed over the table than walked around it and pulled D.O into a hug. Lifted the shorter boy off the floor and spun them around.   
  
“This is amazing! I can’t wait to meet her”  
  
D.O kept smiling, lost in his little bubble and Kai hugged him one more time before he let go and the happy boy jumped over to the kitchen cabinets.   
  
“We will talk more when you have landed a bit more, I have stuff to share too.”   
  
“Sure, sure, I want to know everything about the concert!”   
  
D.O did not seem to have catched up on anything the little time they had spent in the kitchen. He had not questioned Sehun being there or them holding hands. However, Kai understood. D.O lived in his little sky of stardust right now, everything else probably fading around him.   
  
“I’m making food. Anything you want?” The apartment’s chef was standing with half of his body inside one of their cabinets.   
  
“Food will be great” Kai answered and looked at Sehun to see if he agreed.   
  
The look in his soulmates eyes made Kai want to take it back. Sehun had been observing everything and the way he stared at Kai, mouth slightly open, licking his lips. Kai knew many things he wanted more than food.  
  
“D.O”, he started.   
"By the way, Sehun is staying over. Would you mind putting on some music in the kitchen while you’re cooking?"   
  
Kai served the cook his prettiest smile and winked, as he used to when he wanted to achieve anything from his friend, before he grabbed Sehun’s arm and pulled him out of the kitchen and into his own room, not waiting for D.O’s reaction. A mildly shook Sehun stood in the middle of the room not knowing where to move or sit down, looking around a little confused. Kai just waited by the door, counted slowly, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven...   
  
The door flew up and thank God for Kai standing on the side and not in front of it.   
  
"What exactly am I missing out on?"  
  
D.O looked cute rather than scary, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest, brows furrowed together and with the cute buzz cut on top. Kai wanted to walk over to rub his round head, but managed to stick his hands into his pockets instead.   
  
Their hyung stared down both of them, one after the other, again and again.   
  
"Sehun is staying over? But he lives only... oh! OH? For real?"   
  
Finally it seemed to kick in. Kai laughed happily and walked over to take Sehun's hand in his, laced together the fingers on his right hand with Sehun's left, lifted it to his mouth and kissed the key on the wrist  
  
"I will walk back to the kitchen to put on some music and we will talk later?" D.O walked backwards out the door.  
  
"Yes! We will love food later, but for now, out!"   
  
Kai pushed his friend the last steps and closed the door, he even turned the key, just in case, before he turned to Sehun.  
  
Damn had he been lucky.  He looked at the man that had started to explore his room, checking out his stuff. It looked more as if he wanted to keep his hands and mind busy than actual interest, checking out old school books and family pictures.  
  
He had to get closer, needed to feel his smooth pale skin under his fingers, longed for tracing all of his small moles with his fingers, feel how muscles would move under his touch. Hoped that that this was “later” enough for his soulmate.   
  
Kai digged out his phone and knew precisely which song to put on.   
  
“What do you think about CBX?” he asked Sehun. Pushed play without waiting for his answer.  
  
Kai knew what he was doing. He lowered his chin and bit down on his lip, looked up at Sehun through his lashes as the younger boy turned to look at him. From his speaker a steady rhythm spread in the room.

 

_“Hey there, don’t move  
I’m in the middle of placing you in my eyes  
I can tell you don’t hate it, that’s the key  
Because at the end of a long day, I only want to see you”  
  
_ With nothing more than a meter between them, the two boys stood still taking the other in. Flirting was something Kai knew how to do, but he had never used his skills on boys. Sehun's gaze roamed his body, from his bare feet, up his legs and thighs. It lingered a little longer on his hips, long enough for Kai's dick to pulse and grow a visible bulge on the front of his jeans.  
  
Sehun licked his lips and lifted his eyebrows at the sight. Kai saw it clearly through his lashes and if he had felt he was in control of the situation, he was no longer sure.  
  
It became clear that Sehun knew the song too as his shoulders started to move to the music and lips mouthed the lyrics  
  
_"So baby, can I be your boyfriend, can I?  
I want to show you a world you’ve never seen  
So baby, can I be your boyfriend, can I?  
If you want, I want to give you everything"_  
  
When his eyed had travelled the last bit and now lingered on Kai's lips, he took two steps closer.  
  
"You wan't me to be your master key. Is that so?" Sehun more breathed than talked into his ear.  
  
Oh well, two knew how to play this game. Kai stepped closer to Sehun and searched for his hands. Instead it was his hands that were grabbed by the wrists and lifted over his head while being pushed backwards until his back met the wall.  
__  
"Your black eyes that reflect me  
Your red lips that whisper to me, yeah alright (Alright)  
Your hands that are about to touch (all of you)  
So beautiful, so breathtaking (can I)"  
  
Holding Kai's hands in a strong hold over his head, he finally met his gaze, still singing along to the lyrics.  
  
"Kiss me!" demanded Kai.  
  
His skin was on fire already and they had barely touched. It was not as he could not get out of Sehun's hold, but he liked it like this. He loved how this play changed direction, how they took turns in having the lead and being led.  
  
Then he finally got what he had wanted, no begging needed. Sehun pushed their lips together in a much rougher way then they had done before.  
  
Stardust wrapped them in, their own newborn star in orbit around them and passion flowing in their blood, nothing could tear them apart any more.  
  
Only Kai had to!   
  
He pulled free and started working on Sehun's clothes to get them out of his way. They were covering the beautiful body he needed to touch. He tugged and pulled at buttons and zippers, ripped one off when he could not get it loose fast enough. When the shirt had found one corner of the room and the jeans another, he pushed Sehun away so he could get out of his own clothes. In the process, they had crossed the floor and Kai backed into his bed and fell down on it with his jeans still around his legs. Luckily, Sehun was too eager to feel bare skin on to make fun of his clumsiness this time and instead helped him pull off the skinny jeans.  
  
Both of them were undressed to the skin, only wearing boxer briefs, and the cyclone stilled for a moment. They got a tiny moment in the quiet eye of the storm to look closely at each other, to search for agreement and consent.  
  
The storm did not pause for long though, and Kai's head started spinning the second their bare chests met, Sehun on top of Kai, covering Kai’s body with his and hands framing his face while he kissed him eagerly. In an inadvertently moment, when Sehun lifted his head a little to get more oxygen into his lungs, Kai flipped them around to straddle Sehun's hips and locked his hands, one on each side of his head. Kai hovered above him, held his face just out of reach for Sehun to catch his lips.  
  
"I promised myself I would kiss every piece of your body, if given the chance"  
  
He finished with leaving an open mouthed kiss over Sehun's Adam’s apple, pushed his full, soft lips onto the pale skin and sucked lightly before he let go. Sehun closed his eyes, pushed his head back and into the pillow, letting more of his long neck on display, ready for many more of Kai's kisses.  
  
The first one was followed by ten more, heated and moist kisses down his throat and along the collarbones. Kisses that changed between sucking, feather light licks and small bites. Sounds slipping from Sehun and drops of sweat forming on his chest told Kai he was doing it right.  
  
He moved his hands from his soulmates arms and lay both palms flat against the top of his chest, slowly slid them down over his nipples and out to hold on to his sides. Then he leaned down and wrapped his lips around the left nipple. Sehun inhaled sharply and answered with using one of his now free arms to get a good grip around Kai's member. He simply pushed his hand under the fabrics and grabbed the hardening limb.  
  
Kai's hips trusted forward in reflex, searching for more. Feeling Sehun's rock hard dick against his ass was just that, the more he wanted. Today was no longer the time for slow kisses down a long body. Today was about letting free all lust and desire that had been hidden in their charms.  
  
Sehun pushed his hand lower and gently grasped his balls, rolled them in his hand. Kai breathed erratic and a shiver ran uncontrollably through his body. He had not been prepared for what the touch from another hand could do to him. Long and elegant fingers made him feel things he never had before, gently stroking his shaft and sliding over his slit.  
  
Kai's fingers digged into Sehun's ribs. He needed to hold on to something if he was going to return the service. He left sloppy kisses all over the chest underneath him, inhaled the smell of sex and tasted the salty drops of sweat on the smooth skin.  
  
A sudden and rougher push from Sehun's hand made him bite down on one of the boy’s nipples. The tight push on his dick felt so good, almost too much and to avoid losing himself there and then, he sank his teeth into the sensitive flesh around the nipple. Sehun threw his head to the side, a load “FUCK” slipping from his lips. He let go of Kai's dick and instead grabbed his hair, pushed his head down over his stomach.  
  
Kai panicked for a moment when he realised what he had done, and looked up to see how his lover reacted. Sehun's chest was moving fast, up and down, head pushed into the pillows, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Oh, God was that man beautiful.  
  
Convinced that he had not overstepped any limits he let himself get pushed further down on the bed. Sehun still grabbed onto his hair and Kai knew this was his chance to regain power.  
  
Pulling at Sehun's underwear got the boy to lift his hips enough for Kai to pull them down. Sehun's large dick slapped against his stomach the second it was set free from the fabric. Kai had never felt another boy’s dick in his hand and right now, he could not wait a second longer. He covered the shaft with his hand and gently curled his hands around it. The long smooth shaft felt like silk under his fingertips and when it pulsed in his hand, Kai moaned loudly.  
  
He started moving his hand slowly up and down, squeezed a little on the way down to add more friction. The body under him was twisting in bed, unable to lay still with shaking thighs and contracting abs. Kai watched the swollen pink tip, observed how drops of precum made it glossy. He closed his eyes in a moment of bravery and licked over it to taste. Then he did it again, licked over it and closed his lips around it. Sehun arched his back of the bed and grabbed his hair again.  
  
All the noises coming from the other combined with the bitter taste of Sehun on his tongue and the smell of man and spicy sweat tickling his nostrils went straight to his own dick. All of this turned him on in a very new and higher level, this was simply hot as fuck.  
  
"Fuck fuck fuck! Kai, Oh shit"  
  
Sehun pulled roughly at Kai's hair to get him off and pulled him all the way up to face him. They shared a clumsy kiss, more breath against breath than an actual kiss and then Sehun's body started shaking before he fell back down on the bed.  
  
Kai chased his own release and continued with his sloppy kisses until he felt his balls tighten and the wonderful pulses in his hand that pumped his own dick. Completely worn out he fell down on the bed next to his soulmate, one hand resting on the others chest.  
  
For a little while, their hearts were beating fast and loud in their chests, a steady rhythm of two souls that had given away their hearts to share one star.  
  
"I could do that again sometime"  
  
Sehun had turned to his side to watch Kai and rested his head on his hand. That brought out a heartily giggle from Kai.  
  
"Sure, why not?"   
  
Happy and satisfied, that was how he felt. Ready to meet the world with his soulmate by his side. First task; facing D.O after this not so quiet time in his room.   



	8. Strings of gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work has been a mess lately, but I'm not done with these boys.  
> Enjoy a nother chapter about them exploring love and happiness  
> xoxo

_Many years ago a very special star was born. It was made of pink stardust, held together by strings of pure gold. Drops of water inside it refracted light into all the colours of the rainbow, made it shine like a diamond without being lit._

_Diamonds holds the power of turning sunlight into every colour of the rainbow. They sparkle from the tiniest ray of light. When a diamond is born, sometimes it is mixed up with other minerals and grows into a coloured gem._

_On this unique star a pink diamond was born, holding the promises of a bright future, immortal love and strength for the soul it was meant. The brightest and strongest gem there is was made for a soul equally strong, colourful like the rainbow and with the purest heart._

_Garnets comes in all the colours of the rainbow, the red and dark pink ones often seen as the prettiest. The boy who were given a garnet created in the red spectre of the light, were given a dark pink stone to bedazzle him with hope for his life to come_ _and to protect him from bad dreams, if being held close to his  heart. A gift of love for the prettiest boy on earth._

_Drops of gold from the star, mixed with pink dust, created elegant rosegold coloured charms to hold the two pink birthstones. The strongest pair of charms ever created._

…

 

Three knocks on the door woke Kai up from his blissful slumber. He opened his eyes slowly, first the right. He needed to know if the warm and sticky body he felt against his was indeed Sehun. All of the dreams he had dreamt lately had made his brain suspicious of anything that felt too good to be true. Closer to sleeping than being awake combined with the post orgasmic happiness he felt in his bones, did not help much to decide what was real and what was dreaming either.

 

When his right eye had adjusted and his brain processed the beauty he was to see in front of him, he dared open the left eye too and looked straight into Shuns dark, bright glance. His soulmate closed his eyes and leaned in to give him a sweet kiss. Kai smiled into it, not properly kissing back, but it did not care. Smiley kisses were just as good as any other kisses, maybe better too.  
  
Their friend outside the door was not going to let them make the moment last longer though. Three new knocks followed by a revealing comment, made both the boys blush shyly.  
  
“If you guys need a shower you better be quick or there will be no food left”. D.O sounded like a weird mix of a strict older brother trying to make a point and a happy friend having to force away laughter at the same time, a smile stretching the corners of his mouth, making it hard to pronounce the words.  
  
A giggling Sehun rolled on top of Kai, took his hands in his and locked them against the sheets under them without meeting his gaze. He rested his forehead on Kai’s shoulder and talked against his neck, chuckles letting out between every other word. “You will have to go first! He’s your roommate”  
  
Kai grunted but knew he had to step out from the comfort of his room eventually. It was not the thought of walking out there with his charm against his chest, to let his friend know Sehun was his soulmate that held him back. Knowing that D.O knew very well what they had been doing while he was out there waiting for them, having prepared a late night meal, that part was a bit more to handle than he had thought of when emotions and lust had taken over an hour ago.  
  
He pulled free and pushed Sehun to the side, turned his head to smell his armpits. “Maybe I just get dressed, shower later?” asked Kai.  
  
Sehun leaned over to smell too, inhaled deeply. “You smell of sex and sweat and me”, he stated before starting to pepper Kai’s chest with kisses. “I suggest not shower at all and not get dressed either” Sehun looked up on him, lips already travelled down to his bellybutton.  
  
“No, nonono” Kai pushed Sehun off and away enough that he could sit up. “Fine, can’t have you attack me like that out there”, he nodded towards the door.  
  
It was harder than expected to roll out of the warm bed, away from Sehun laying there looking comfortable and happy. His eyes travelled down his soulmate’s body before he had to turn around and away. Seeing his dick resting half hard against his thigh was not making this any easier.  
  
Kai grabbed a pair of towels and threw one over to cover up Sehun. His own he tied around his waist and grabbed clean clothes on his way out the door. The hallway looked safe and empty and he breathed out in relief when his friend was not waiting for him there.  
  
As he rounded the corner and was about to step into the safety of the bathroom, D.O’s voice stopped him. “You know you two are louder than CBX?”  
  
Kai jumped around, cheeks turning pink as his garnet stone. D.O leaned against the wall, hands stuffed in his pockets, sporting a smug smile on his face. If it was not for the fact that Kai had to hold on to his towel and the other arm held his clothes, he would have hid his face. Now he had to show his hot cheeks and shy smile, there were no places to hide. His friend just shook his head.  
  
“I’m happy for you, you idiot. No, go get that shower you probably need.”  
  
D.O disappeared from the hall and left Kai with a gaping mouth. He slowly closed it as it grew into a confident smile instead. He should have known his friend would be cool about them. The teasing, fuck it, he could get used to it, even start liking it too. With a smile on his face and much more relaxed shoulders, he stepped into the shower.  
  
He cleaned up the fastest he could and then kicked Sehun in the direction of the bathroom. It had taken kisses and promises about D.O being cool about him staying before he had slipped out the door to get his shower. Finally they both were cleaned up and ready to face D.O.  
  
Kai pulled Sehun with him up on the bench by the windows. That way they could sit close, feet tangled together and feel the other close without making it too obvious. The table was already set and soon all three of them were filling their bowls with food. It tasted as perfect as always when D.O cooked and it turned out he was a lot hungrier than he had thought at first. Between mouthfuls of noodles and pork, the conversation ran freely. It had only been a couple of days, yet all three of them had a lot to share.  
  
Nothing seemed to be awkward anymore. They were friends that shared food and good stories from the weekend. Kai bubbled over with stuff to tell about Chanbaek and about the mysterious song. D.O blushed adorably every time anyone mentioned his soulmate and Sehun held his left hand on Kai’s lower back all the time, tapped his fingers against the skin, stroke gently up and down.  
  
The warmth that spread from the key on his wrist, the touch of fingertips along the spine just underneath the waistband of his sweatpants, the hot food he filled his stomach with, it all made him sleepy. Last night had been the first time in weeks where he had slept properly without feeling exhausted from dreams, and he longed for the next one.  
  
When he noticed how Sehun did his best to strangle a yawn, he thanked his friend for the food and excused them from the table. For the first time Kai did not volunteer to do the dishes and D.O did not comment on it. Or, he did comment, but not on the missing help.  
  
“Make sure you get some sleep too, boys. Remember you will have to go to work tomorrow”  
  
Kai din not have to look at his friend to tell what his face looked like, and he heard Sehun’s chuckling behind his back.  
  
“Good night to you too! Sweet dreams” Kai turned around and winked, just in time to watch his friend’s cheeks turn pink from his comment. And it felt good. He was more than happy for his roommate, but seeing him this giddy from love and turning shy from a simple comment, was rare to witness. Kai loved it.  
  
He also loved to brush his teeth next to Sehun, to watch the other when he did not know, and when he did as their gaze met in the mirror. He loved how he got to climb into bed together with him and wrap his arms around him, scoot close to nuzzle his neck and kiss his hair. Above all, he loved the thought of them turning in bed during night, making him wake up with his body pushed close to Sehun’s chest, the way he had this morning.  
  
As their hearts fell into a steady rhythm, the one adjusting to the other. As their bodies relaxed from being close to the other, their star was shining bright, watching over them and protecting them against everything dark.  
  
He felt it even before he was fully awake, the feeling of someone watching you. Unlike yesterday, he knew instantly where he was and who was lying next to him. Kai held his eyes closed and did his best to stay in the wonderful stage between sleep and awake a little longer. His mouth was betraying him though, stretching into a smile from the thought of Sehun watching him.  
  
“Good morning, boyfriend” Sehun let his fingers brush through Kai’s messy hair, then trace the line of his left eyebrow followed by his nose and finally landing on his lower lip, dragging it down and letting it slip back into place, making a funny plopping sound. It was enough to turn his smile into giggles.  
  
Kai finally opened his eyes and looked straight into Sehun’s. He was lying on his stomach next to him, his left arm under his head and the right resting on Kai’s chest.  
  
“Good morning boyfriend”  
  
What an amazing way to wake up, how wonderful to get to call someone your boyfriend and know they will say it back.  
  
Sehun repeated what he had done to Kai’s lip, making it smack back even louder this time. Kai pushed away his hand and pouted his lips instead, asked for a good morning kiss, which he got immediately. He still felt boneless after sleeping and now his boyfriends lips made him melt completely. The first kiss he got this morning blurred his vision, sat his nerves on fire and a familiar tickling started to spread from his stomach and down between his legs. What a wonderful morning this was.  
  
The lovely tickling spread in his blood and Kai’s hands found their way into Sehun’s hair, fingers digged into his soft hair, held him in place and forced his head sideways enough to deepen the kiss for their tongues to meet. He moaned quietly into the kiss when he felt the softness of Sehun’s tongue brushing over his palate. It made him stretch his body, arch his back and curl every single toe.  
  
Sehun’s kisses grew hungrier as they left his mouth and found their way down his neck. Kai had never known how kisses on the sensitive skin below his ear could make his body break out in sweat and his dick fill out in no time. However, it did, full on.  
  
Every touch on his skin sat him on fire a little more. Every time those soft lips moved a little longer down where he wanted them the most, his heart skipped a beat and made him inhale sharply.  
  
When Sehun stopped what he was doing, hovering over Kai while holding down his hips with his hands, Kai opened his eyes in frustration, nowhere ready to finish this game. Sehun’s dark gaze told him clearly not to worry and fuck, that way he was biting his lip. Kai swallowed while he waited for what came next, his heart beating even faster from the tension between them.  
  
“Do you want me to?” Sehun’s voice was raw and hoarse, gave away how much he was into this as well.  
  
“Fuck, yes, just touch me already” Desperation was shining through in words and sound. He needed hands and lips on skin, on his dick, anything his partner was willing to give. It had to be impossible for Sehun not to notice the way his skin was burning and gaze glowing with excitement, what took him so long?  
  
Finally, a pair of hands started to travel up and down his ribs, tickling lightly. Kai wriggled his body, the feather light brushes of fingertips driving him crazy, but then soft lips closed around one of his nipples and tickling disappeared with the blink of an eye. Warm breath combined with the soft tongue flicking it made him buck his hips up to search for any kind of friction.  
  
Luckily, Sehun understood and crawled lower on the bed, let his big hands slide down over his thighs, pulling down his underwear in the same go. Then he let his hands slide back up on the inside, starting from his knees, and sending shivers through all of Kai’s body. When hands landed on his hips again, Kai’s dick was painfully hard, pulsing against his stomach, impatiently waiting.  
  
He forced his eyes open just in time to watch his boyfriend close his lips around the tip of his dick, glossy, pink lips sliding over his sensitive skin. The heat that suddenly surrounded him in a completely new way was everything he had ever dreamt about. Watching Sehun closing his eyes and taking him in as much as he could was more, a lot more.  
  
Not knowing where to look or how to breathe, Kai threw his head back and grabbed the sheets with his hands, needed to hold on to something. He was no longer sure if he was lying on the bed or floating away. What was up and down was not important at all, everything that counted in this moment was the way Sehun bobbed his head, took him in almost all the way, how he hollowed his cheeks to add pressure, let his tongue swirl around the top and over his slit.  
  
Sehun’s mouth was warm, soft, strong, moist, sticky, tickling, and sucking. His hands were holding his hips in place, large and warm hands that pushed into the flesh at just the right spots. All of this was doing magic to his body and mind, made him loose himself as his balls tightened and dick twitched, vision going completely white.  
  
He did not notice how Sehun had let go of him and instead gave him a hand to let him ride out his orgasm. He barely noticed how Sehun grabbed a shirt to clean him up. What he did notice was the warm body that curled into his side after, the mouth that left kisses on his forehead and eyelids and how his heart again searched for the others rhythm.  
  
“Wow, I mean…” Kai had lost the ability to form words, nothing covered what he wanted to tell Sehun, nothing except three small words that were too early to speak aloud. He let them jump around in his head for a while, but kept his mouth shut to be sure they would not slip out over his tongue.  
  
“It’s okay. You may return the favour in the shower” Sehun tilted his head and looked at him with his most innocent smile. The way he pushed his crotch against Kai’s hip was anything but innocent, showing off just how big he had grown from giving Kai all of this.  
  
The shower they shared a little later was anything but innocent too. They might be cleaned up but it also left Sehun panting against the tiles, unable to stand on his own legs without any support. Kai loved standing like that under the warm spray, close together with Sehun resting his arms around his shoulders and Kai wrapping his arms around his waist, blissfully satisfied.  
  
After their shower, he wrapped his dizzy boyfriend into a bathrobe and pulled him with him back to his room to get dressed and ready for work. Work… How was that going to work anyway? It was true what he had told Chanyeol and Baekhyun, how was he supposed to dance and teach when Sehun’s kisses turned his bones into jelly? Seeing his boyfriend in the shower this morning, made him questioning Sehun’s capability of dancing as well. They would be a completely mess at work, both of them.

 

Walking to their studio was easier than first imagined. They walked side-by-side, shoulders bumping into each other, a hand brushing over the others ass from time to time. Soft looks and warm smiles were shared between talking about dance routines and music choices. Being soulmates truly meant a lot more than finding the love of your life, it meant finding the one that matched you perfectly in every aspect of life. Becoming friends had been easy and natural, being boyfriends was not that different, except the touches and kisses of course.  
  
Sharing one final look before they laced their fingers together and walked into the staff room felt safe and needed. They were together and whatever teasing the boys had ready on the menu, they would deal with it together. Kai pushed the door open and pulled his soulmate with him, squeezing his hand a bit too hard to try calming his heart that doubled its pace from seeing Suho by his desk.  
  
He had tried his best to convince himself of how this was nothing to be nervous about, still his body betrayed him. All the lies he had served them over the years, those were what bothered him. He wanted to be someone to trust, a good friend, not a liar and a coward.  
  
“About time! There you are” Suho jumped up from his desk where he was looking over lists and time schedules. He threw himself at them, landed sort of in between with one arm on each side, pushing all three into a giant hug.  
  
When he loosened his grip and Kai again had the chance to breathe and move, he turned his head enough to watch Sehun and sent him a confused look. He knew Suho knew about Sehun’s intensions for the trip, he knew Suho had a feeling about his charm, but he had expected a question, something, anything, instead of a hug like this.  
  
Sehun rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. “I texted Suho that first night when we came back from the concert”  
  
Of course he had!  
  
Every normal human being would have done so. He himself had been way to dizzy to think of anyone at all. His soulmate had occupied every brain cell from the second they had kissed. He had still not talked to his parents, not even his sisters. He had forgot about D.O, had not talked to any of his friends. Why was he surprised at all that Sehun had texted Suho, it was what normal people would do.  
  
“Look at you!” Suho had stepped away a couple of steps, enough to look at them both at the same time. It did not last long. Before they knew it, they were pulled into another hug.  
  
“I’m so happy for you” His voice cracked and their team leader hid his face between them, pulled them a little closer.  
  
His friend’s reaction was completely different from what he had expected. Suho was wiping his cheeks and nose, not letting go of either of them. He ruffled Kai’s hair, tickled Sehun’s side. Then he started hitting Kai’s chest and upper arm.  
  
“What an idiot you are! What took you so long?”  
  
“Heeey, it hurts!” Kai did his best to defend himself against Sehun’s fisted hands currently using him as a punching ball.  
  
A pair of long, strong arms wrapped him and he was pulled away by a body shaking from laughter. It was enough to make Suho stop the hitting and instead joining his chuckling friend. Soon laughter filled the room, and the happy sounds attracted a couple of boys from their changing room.  
  
Chen and Xiumin was halfway dressed in new costumes made for a show in which they were going to take part. Chen had an unbuttoned shirt, Xiumin had no shirt at all, only a pair of pants with braces, and a hat. They looked a bit lost, standing in the middle of the room, halfway dressed, not knowing shit about what was going on.  
  
“I didn’t tell them anything” Suho sounded as innocent as he could. “I’m pretty sure they’re dying to know what’s going on”  
  
He winked to Kai before he stepped to the side to face the two last arrived fellows.  
  
“Go get dressed!” Suho pointed at the wardrobe and Xiumin disappeared through the door as fast as he had come out. Chen started button his shirt while watching Kai intensely. You could tell how he tried to get the puzzle together while he worked his way down his shirt, button by button. When he finally stuffed it into his pants and zipped them, Xiumin too was back, fully dresses this time.  
  
“How was the concert?”  
“You didn’t text us once!”  
“Did you find your soulmate?”  
“How was Chanbaek?”  
“Did you get to talk with them?”  
“Oh! Did you find out about that song?”  
  
As all of them walked the few meters over to the lounge in the corner, the two boys were spitting out questions, never letting the other finish or waiting for a reply. Sehun was about to sit down, when Kai got an idea. He nudged his boyfriend’s side and tried to communicate without having to use words. A smile spread on Sehun’s face, they were soulmates after all, no words needed.  
  
They waited until Suho, Chen and Xiumin had sat down, then Kai turned away from his chair and instead dumped down on top of Sehun. He wrapped one arm around his shoulders and made himself comfortable in his lap.  
  
From the corner of his eyes, Kai could tell the two boys, still unknowing of what was going on, made the biggest eyes at the sight, and he just had to push it a little further. Instead of giving them any attention, he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend in front of everyone. Sehun’s body tensed up at first, taken aback by the unexpected move, but then he started smiling into the kiss just as much as Kai did and it was perfect.  
  
Their friends jumped up from their chairs, Chen screaming like a teenage girl getting eye contact with her idols on a concert, Xiumin pointing and staring with gaping eyes and mouth.  
  
“Should we tell them, or do you think they get it by now?”  
  
Kai pulled back and spoke calmly to his soulmate, who hid his face in his hands and shook his head, still smiling though. It felt as if his charm was giving him a whole lot of courage he never before had had in him.  
  
“Come on guys, it’s not like you didn’t have a feeling about my charm” Kai managed to stay calm, words coming out a bit strictly. I made Chen shut up at least and he could tell Suho was holding back laughter. Xiumin was clinging to Chen’s side, still having the look of a surprised kid on his face. To give them the last pieces they needed for their puzzle to come together, Kai pulled out his charm from underneath his shirt and held it out for them to watch.  
  
The dark pink gem surrounded by golden strings sparkled in his hand. Xiumin was the first to let his fingers brush over it. Then Chen and Suho stepped closer too. Suho knew about it, but he had never seen it. It truly was a beautiful charm. Tiny spirals of gold created a loop that could fit a key, the one key containing the same stardust.  
  
“It’s very alike Sehun’s key” Suho said what everyone could see, but did not say aloud. “You had seen his, how did you not understand he was your key?”  
  
Suho seemed curious for real, but this was the question Kai did not feel ready for. He had seen the key, he had felt the sparks and attraction, nevertheless had he feared everything about it. Sehun stood up too and sensed how this question troubled Kai. He rested his chin on Kai’s shoulder and curled his arms around his waist, stretched out his left arm to show his key.  
  
“I’m your master key, isn’t it so?” The king of lightening the mood spoke again and it made Kai fall even deeper. The cheesy line along with his sassy attitude made everyone burst into laughter. A happy laughter with hugs and greetings, five stupid friends joking around and two boyfriends stealing kisses. Maybe working could work after all. As long as Sehun had this impact on everyone they met, he had nothing to fear, ever again.  
  
Xiumin and Chen had to go change back into their regular outfits and Suho had work that waited. Kai and Sehun were left in the lounge by themselves when Sehun’s phone rang.  
  
“It’s Baek”  
  
Sehun made big eyes at the name showing at his screen. He jumped up on his feet and walked fast out into the hall, not wanting to disturb Suho with whatever his friend wanted. Kai waited patiently, using the time to look over lists for his classes. Then he scrolled through his phone, checked his mailbox and listened to a couple of new songs. He still had this dream about dancing with Sehun, his list with music that could fit was growing longer every day.  
  
Suddenly his tall, handsome boyfriend was standing in front of him again, vibrating from excitement with his phone still in his hand, tapping the screen with his index finger.  
  
“You remember Lay?” Kai rolled his eyed to the question, but nodded. He had had dreams about that guy, jealous dreams.  
  
“Turns out he will be working in China over the summer and Chanbaek needs dancers to their concerts. I already know their songs and have a couple of routines ready from dancing with Lay. Boring to dance alone though”  
  
Sehun covered his face with his hand, making the words a bit muffled. Kai had no problem at all guessing what he was suggesting, muffled words or not.  
  
“You want me to dance with you? On their concerts?” He could tell what the answer would be from the way Sehun now was smiling widely, showing all of his teeth. Kai’s smile grew wider by every second too.  
  
“You want me to dance with you to “Artificial love” and “Baby don’t cry? For real? Blindfolds, water, everything?” purred Kai softly, stood up from his chair and stepped closer to his boyfriend.  
  
Sehun hummed and nodded in response, his gaze falling to Kai’s lips.  
“It means we will have to dance together a lot, learn the routines and stuff” Sehun cooed back, voice nearly a whisper.  
  
“Yes we will” confirmed Kai and swallowed. Their little universe was spinning out of control, pushing them against each other until their lips met.  
  
“Oh please! Go get a room or better, get started on your work” Xiumin was back just in time to pull them out of their pink bubble and to get them both to take a step back.  
  
Kai wriggled his brows and nodded towards the door. Work would be good. They had a lot to do.


	9. The star that holds the rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing with blindfolds is not easy at all, and Baekhyun is the cutest shipper and friend.

_When it rains, look for rainbows._  
When it’s dark, look for stars  
  


_When everything is bright and new and fresh, when stardust still is swirling and glowing gems makes nights as bright as days, they do not need the rainbows and stars. Yet, the universe knows how darker times may appear for everyone, even for the ones lucky enough to have found their soulmate._  
  
If that happens, if someone are having a rough day or are going through a hard time, the powers of their charms will do their best to protect them, to keep them safe and happy.   
  
The star that holds the rainbow will always remind them of the love they once felt tingling so wonderfully on their skin and in every bone. The star will never give up on the souls it is protecting. After all, it was their love that lit it.   
  
Soulmates of a rainbow star – tied together for eternity by charms made of stardust. 

…

 

 

Dancing with blindfolds on was not easy at all. They were not completely dark, but they made it difficult and uncomfortable to open your eyes and made him move out of his spot again and again. One time he came to close and bumped into Sehun, the next, he ended up too far away. 

 

Kai grunted in frustration. He had watched clips repeatedly of Lay doing this and he made it look easy and damn hot. Kai was sure he was nowhere close to looking sexy or hot the way he was dancing wearing blindfolds. 

 

It was not too bad, it worked somehow. Still, Kai felt it lacked that final touch and finesse, the details that would impress the audience. He was finally living his dream, going to perform with his idols, standing on stage next to his soulmate and it had to be perfect, flawless and impressing. 

 

The other routines were working better. Of course, they still had to test how it worked in water and on stage. Baekhyun and Chanyeol had told them to come early the morning of the first concert, the duo being at least as perfectionists as Kai. 

 

It had taken him some time to find the courage to share something as private as the dreams he dreamt before he found his soulmate. The sadness and longing he had felt in the dark of the night, the heartache in his chest every morning, those were feelings hard to let out into daylight. It felt so long ago, so many things had changed in the past couple of weeks. 

 

When Kai finally sat down and told about his dreams, Sehun embraced his ideas and so they changed the choreography, made it into their, not Sehun and Lay's. There were no longer walls separating the two soulmates, Kai was no longer alone watching the others dance as he always had in his dreams.  He felt genuinely happy about the routine they had put together for "Baby don’t cry", if dancing to such a song could make you happy. At least he loved how their moves had a touch of ballet and combined with a fake rainfall, he was sure it would be a success.

 

It was the routine with the blindfolds that made him struggle. He did not tell Sehun, it was a stupid detail that he did not have to worry about. After all, Sehun knew how to do it. It was Kai that had to practice more, before and between classes, whenever he had the chance, blindfolds always ready in his bag. The last couple of days he had to give it everything he got. 

 

Meanwhile he gritted his teeth, smiled at Sehun and tried again, counted, focused on the one- two- three- four. He watched the length of his strides to avoid bumping into the other and ruin it, focused on stretching his ankles at the right step and which way to turn his head. Details was everything, he knew. 

 

With burning muscles, he let his body slide down to the floor, back rested against the wall. He had stuffed the blindfold in his pocket a long time ago, frustrated at how relaxed Sehun was while he struggled and tensed up more by every try. 

 

"Want to call it the night?" Sehun smiled softly at him while he dried away drops of sweat at his temple. Kai leaned sideways to rest his head at his shoulder.

 

"Yes, I'm tired" Kai closed his eyes and welcomed the kiss his boyfriend left on the top of his head. 

 

They sat like that for a half an hour, cooled down, stretched sore muscles and talked quietly about work and food. They were two hungry young men at this time of the day. Over the last couple of weeks, Sehun had lived more at Kai's place than in his own small apartment. D.O stayed at his soulmates place most of the time, rarely sleeping at home. Getting the chance to get to know each other better, to go to sleep in the same bed and shower together in both evenings and mornings, was wonderful. The only thing he missed was his friend’s skills in the kitchen. None of the two boys knew how to cook other dishes than ramen noodles, the simplest way possible, boiling water, maybe adding an egg. 

 

Today they decided to by some proper dinner on their way home and if Kai knew Sehun right, a big glass of bubble tea. He would never stop feeling fascinated by the younger's sweet tooth, not that he minded having snacks in the house and ice cream in the freezer all the time. 

 

Spicy scents spread from the paper bag with boxes filled with much more food than they could finish on their own. They had let their hungry stomachs take control when they ordered food and the promising smell made them walk the fastest route home.

 

 Often they bought food to eat on the go and choose a longer route home. It had become their thing very quickly, to walk close together, talking and joking around. They were not a couple that held hands. Instead, it was walking with Kai's right hand on Sehun's shoulder or even an arm around his shoulders. Sehun usually stuffed his left hand into one of Kai's back pockets if he was wearing jeans and if not, he slid his hand under his shirt or hooked a finger on the inside of his waistband. 

 

This habit complicated running. A hungry and eager Sehun let go of Kai and doubled his pace. Kai more jogged than walked to keep up with him and threw out a foot inn annoyance to kick Sehun's ass. It made him kick off his shoe and left him jumping on one leg to stay balanced. 

 

"Wait for me, I'm hungry too" Kai yelled after a chuckling Sehun, who turned to watch him try grab his shoe still balancing on one foot. Sehun picked it up and smacked it playfully in his head. 

 

"Hurry up, food is getting cold" 

 

Sehun dropped the shoe down in front of Kai and watched him put it on. When Kai looked up, he was greeted with a way too dirty kiss seen as they were standing in the middle of a sidewalk.  His boyfriend grabbed his cheek with his free hand and pushed their lips together while he did his best not to drop the food he held in his other hand. The sensuality of the kiss took Kai with surprise, left him hungry for very different things than chicken and kimchi. 

 

"Now, come on" Sehun stepped back and watched him with stars sparkling in his eyes. He took Kai's hand and then they hurried the last bit home, holding hands the whole time. Maybe they were a couple that held hands after all. 

 

Hunger had again won over every other thoughts when they slipped into their building and climbed the stairs. They had been the last ones to leave the club, only having had water and a couple of energy bars to snack on after lunch. 

 

They sat the table in silence, opened all the boxes, picked out their drinks from the fridge and fell down on their usual spots. Kai had his favourite corner by the window while Sehun had made the other corner his spot. Like that they could pull their feet up on the bench toward the other. They could fill their bowls and eat facing the other, stealing secret glances and friendly smiles between mouthfuls. 

 

Kai had been correct about the amount of food. Both of them had filled their stomachs to the verge of exploding and still most of the containers were half-full. If D.O came home tonight, there would be plenty of left overs for him, not that they expected him home. To be honest, Kai liked having the apartment to themselves, not having to worry about being messy, an annoying couple, or, like that first night, too loud. 

 

Feeling happy and full, Kai stretched out on the couch, rested his head in Sehun's lap, closed his eyes and let caring fingers massage his scalp lazily. He felt carefree and safe like this, playing with Sehun's free hand and pouting his lips to get a kiss from time to time. Everything about being soulmate with Sehun was easy. From time to time, he thought about Suho's words about him taking too long to realize anything. Now those thoughts were gone. It was nothing he could change about what happened before, and the only thing he could do anything about was here and now and now was perfect. 

 

Acting responsible and adult, they cleaned up the table and did the dishes together. Sehun's lap was hard to get up from and if they had lived by themselves, Kai had a feeling the mess still would have been there in the morning, but then there was D.O. This was his apartment too and Sehun still felt a bit like an intruder or guest. On the positive side, they could sleep longer in the morning, knowing there were nothing to clean up from today.

 

Kai closed the cabinet after putting away the last bowls and used a clean cloth to dry off traces of water and soap. Happy with the result and feeling ready for bed, he released a yawn as the thought of sleep entered his mind. 

 

"I hope you’re not too tired" Sehun was suddenly standing close by, talking into his ear. Slowly Kai folded the cloth and put it away, goosebumps popping up all over from the warm breath on his skin. He might be tired, not too tired. Memories of the kiss they shared on the street earlier woke up his body, he was no longer tired at all. 

 

His boyfriend pushed his hands into Kai's front pockets and used his strong body to hold him in place, push him against the kitchen counter. Kai inhaled through his nose, mouth shut close from how he was biting down into his lip. He felt Sehun's body pushed against his back, all of it. 

 

Sehun trapped him with his legs outside his while pulling up his hands again and lifting them to rest on Kai's shoulders. Between his thumb and index finger he held Kai's blindfold, waved it in front of him. 

 

"I feel like dancing" the dark voice whispered in his ear and then Sehun gently covered Kai's eyes, tightened it and tied it up. 

 

Kai held on to the counter top with both his hands, completely surprised by how Sehun had known he had the blindfold in his pocket. The warm breath on his skin was still there. He was told to relax and wait. For what? 

 

With his eyes closed, all his other senses worked harder. He counted the steps, tried to figure out where they brought his man. Every sound were analysed, his skin shivering from both expectations and a tiny hint of nervousness. Had Sehun understood how clumsy he felt during their dancing and wanted him to rehearse? Then why this seducing way of starting it? Could it be that he had a surprise for him? Sehun was full of those, happy, funny and lovely surprises. They had never talked about blindfolding during their short time together and even if he found the thought of it a turn on at first, he was not quite sure how he would enjoy sex without that one, very important, sense. 

 

From the clock on the kitchen wall, the seconds ticked loudly but slowly and gave him time to overthink again and his heart to speed up, not in a good way this time. It was not until he heard music filling the air that his imagination let him be and his body instinctively relaxed from the familiar melody. Only to tense up again immediately.  The music being played made him understand less than ever before and he was seconds away from tearing his blindfolds off, due to the curiosity he felt. 

 

"You know Tchaikovsky?" 

 

Sehun had returned and grounded Kai by sliding his hands from Kai’s shoulders and down his upper arms. His presence alone was enough to calm Kai's body and mind like magic. He knew it was the charm that held the powers, but it was also Sehun. Wonderful, caring and warm-hearted Sehun, always doing his everything to make Kai feel loved and happy. 

 

"I know it by heart, still know the steps in my sleep" 

 

Behind closed eyelids he saw every turn and jump from the Black Swan Pas de deux come alive. He remembered when to support or lift his partner, how to follow her elegant moves and when to stretch his legs. 

 

"Perfect" whispered Sehun into his ear.

 

"I felt your struggle earlier today" Sehun's words made Kai stand up a little straighter, unsure of where this was going. Sehun did not want a reply of any kind, was not waiting for Kai to confirm or contradict his words, so Kai let him continue without any interruption. 

 

"Your technique is amazing, better than mine will ever be" Okay, at that Kai wanted to speak up, but Sehun kept going. 

 

"You are thinking too much. You are too focused on details but you need to feel it in your heart. You need to focus on the feelings in the song and moves, and I know you are capable of it, I've seen you on stage" 

 

Sehun swirled him around, took his hands, and placed them on his own hips. 

 

"I don’t know ballet, but it doesn't matter. I can still feel the music and when I close my eyes, I picture you and your sexy body. I picture how you move your hips and I feel your gaze on me, even when you’re as blindfolded as I am. I’m ready, let's dance" 

 

Sehun walked backwards, holding Kai's hands in place, pulling him with him away from the kitchen and into the open space of the living room. He seemed to be finished with his little speech, but Kai had no response for him, at least not yet. His brain was still processing everything, reflecting over what he had been told about technique versus feelings. 

 

He let his body sway to the rhythm, let the powerful harmonies dig out and ignite what was left of the ballet boy. Sehun was right. How he had not seen it himself was unbelievable. He had been too focused on perfection. Nothing was perfect without the heart in its right place. Without feelings it was moving to music. He was going to show what kind of dancer he was!" 

 

"Does it mean that you used to picture Lay's body, hips and gaze when you were dancing with him? We can’t have it like that, can we?" 

 

Kai meant for his words to be teasing, but as he strongly, yet playfully pushed his partner away, he realized he had to make sure Sehun never thought of anyone else while being blindfolded, ever again. 

 

Sehun stumbled over his feet, surprised by the switch that had turned in Kai. Instead of falling over, Kai grabbed his arms and held him until he stood safely on both his legs. Then he pushed him away again, one hand flat against his chest.

 

"Follow, if you can" Kai wriggled his brows above the blindfold and blew him a kiss before he let go and let his body come alive to the music.  

 

Without touching, Kai pushed Sehun in the direction he wanted him, felt his breath close before he turned his back against him or let his hand slide up his thighs. He knew it was playing dirty with the moves he teased Sehun with, it was far from the classical Pas de deux the music painted pictures of, but he felt the tension and love, wanted to make Sehun feel it too. 

 

Sehun was no longer dancing, only watching. How he knew was difficult to explain, he just felt it. It was as if the air around them had been moving along with them and now it stood still, nearly vibrating from tension in the room. 

 

Still acting out the role he had been dancing, he dragged one hand through his hair before he grabbed the blindfold and threw it away. With his eyes still closed, feeling Sehun's gaze burning into his skin, he lifted his chin, grabbed his own throat with one hand and let it glide slowly down over his damp skin, hooking one finger in his t-shirt on its way and pulling it down as far as it let him. When he slowly lowered his chin again and opened his eyes to watch his dance partner, it was with a pleased smile on his face. Sehun was full on staring, on the verge of drooling. 

 

"Fuck! Where did that come from?" Sehun gasped.

 

He looked stunning the way he stood leaned on the wall. His hair falling down in his face, slightly damp from the dancing, dark, narrowed eyes and mouth hanging open just enough for the tip of his tongue to rest on his lower lip. 

 

"I thought we were dancing, look at you cheating. You are only watching."   
  
Kai stepped closer and lifted one hand to Sehun's neck, closed it around and let his thumb brush over his Adams apple before he curled his fingers into the short hair on the back of his head and tugged it down until their lips met. Being watched by Sehun like this had turned on all his switches, dick growing hard in his pants as he dived into Sehun's mouth and took what he longed for. 

 

Their clothes followed the way the blindfold had flown, caused by fire in their chests and souls that thirsted for the other. Kai pushed the younger backwards into their bedroom, tugging at his hair and clothes, peppering his neck with kisses between promises of ecstasy.

 

Over the last weeks, Kai had discovered a lot of stuff about Sehun's body. He had learned how to touch to get what he wanted. He knew how Sehun lost it when Kai licked over his navel and then blew on the wet skin. He felt on the top of the world when his careful bites on the sensible skin over hipbones got his soulmate to buck his hips into the air with a straining dick. Kai knew how it felt to let his fingers trace over the strong muscles in Sehun's long back and how they moved under smooth skin when he dragged them along his spine down to where it disappeared between a couple of perfectly shaped cheeks. 

 

After tonight he knew a lot more as well, the feeling of being as close as possible almost being overwhelming, having experienced the ultimate Pas de deux. 

 

With music from Swan Lake still playing in the background, Sehun had let him kiss and tease. With a curious tongue and exploring fingers, he had prepared him the best he could. Still, no music was powerful enough to cover how it felt to push inside and feel the warm walls clenching around him as Sehun came under him and pushed him over the edge too. 

 

Oh, Sehun had been so very right. Stop thinking and start feeling. They were going to give their best, making the dance choreo’s steamingly hot. Blindfolded or not, all he needed to do was let his body listen feel the music and the other. 

 

Blissfully he closed his eyes and knew he needed to sleep. Sehun had curled himself around Kai's limp body, pulled him close to his chest and whispered sweet words against his skin until they both fell asleep. 

 

 

When the weekend knocked on the door and the first concert was not more than a day away, Sehun decided to sleep over at his own place. That way it was easier to pick up the car he was going to loan, and then come pick up Kai early on Saturday morning. This was the first night in weeks that Kai had to sleep alone in his bed and even though D.O stepped by to keep him company, it felt wrong. His friend did not crawl into bed with him. However, as Kai was twisting and turning in bed, not able to go to sleep, he felt sure that he had let him if he wanted.

 

As he stepped out of his bed and walked to get a glass of water, he remembered having read a story about garnets having the power to protect you from bad dreams. That was why he grabbed his charm from the shelf on his way back to his bed and slipped the chain over his head. When his head again hit the pillow, he closed his eyes and focused on the cold metal in his hand. He let his mind travel to the first time he had it on, how it felt the first time he had worn it when he was close to Sehun, how it made his skin tingle and head spin. If his charm could do that, then maybe it could lull him to sleep too. And it did. A soundless lullaby wrapped him in and watched over him all night.

 

  
The sound of water tapping on the window was a calming way to wake up. With closed eyes, he listened to the never-ending sound of dripping water and was close to drift off to sleep again when his phone started jumping around on the floor next to his bed.

 

“Good morning gorgeous!

Picking you up in about one hour.

Can’t wait <3”

 

Kai blushed from the message, but read it again. Having someone calling him gorgeous first thing in the morning, twisted his stomach, in a good way, and put a big smile on his face. It was the kick he needed to roll out of bed too. He had slept all night, could not remember if he had dreamt anything at all. With fast fingers, he typed back.  
  
“Good morning boyfriend. Can’t wait either.

Missed you last night, and this morning <3”  


Not waiting for a reply, he tossed the phone on his bed and headed for the bathroom, happily humming to a melody. A hot shower and a thorough shaving made him feel both awake and ready for the day. His bag was packed and outfit ready, planned down to every detail and held secret for Sehun.

 

His boyfriend knew a lot about fashion and the interest had dripped off onto Kai. This outfit was something he had bought himself and okay, maybe he was trying to impress Sehun. He was going to have butterflies both outside and inside while walking out the door to meet him. They might be soulmates and meant to be, but the need to look good and attractive to in the other’s eyes, was a strong desire. He wanted his soulmate to feel proud, that he was the one chosen for him by the stars. A soulmate worthy Sehun’s beautiful key and soul.

 

The car Sehun loaned from his uncle rolled up in front of his building. Kai had been standing by the window, waiting, and finally he was there. Shoelaces were tied and he turned around one last time in front of the mirror, pushed soft, black strings of hair away from his face. Then he straightened his black velvet jacket. It was covered in embroidered butterflies in every colour of the rainbow. He felt brave and pretty, showing off how he felt inside and making it visible how he indeed was a kid of a rainbow star. A simple black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans and black converses made it a laid back and comfortable look, he liked it.   
  
In one way opening the door to meet a waiting Sehun felt familiar. It had been exactly like this the last time he picked him up with that car. In every other way it felt very different and a whole lot better. Sehun had climbed the stairs as fast as he could and met him just outside the door. Seeing him there looking stunning and sexy, took Kai’s breath away, even though it was not he that had ran the stairs.

 

Sehun was dressed in dark jeans and a red shirt, the two top buttons undone, making his collarbones visible. His hair was styled and he was wearing sunglasses. He knew he was staring but Sehun had to know how good he looked, probably enjoyed Kai’s reaction to the fullest.  


“Hey, look at you” Sehun looked Kai up and down, pretended to be studying and thinking, pouting his lips and nodding slowly.    
  
“You don’t look to bad yourself” Kai shoot back, which forced a giggle out of Sehun.

 

Standing like that, watching each other, could have felt awkward, but it did not. Kai felt lucky and very much in love, butterflies flapping their wings inside him the best they could.   
  
“Come here” Kai smiled to his boyfriend and intertwined their fingers, pulled Sehun close and kissed him. First soft and gentle, but a whole night away was a night too much so he deepened the kiss and used his tongue to pull a quiet moan out of Sehun.

 

If Kai had not locked his door already, he probably had carried his boyfriend back into his room, but he had and slowly they came to their senses. A door slammed shut on a plan higher up in the building and reminded them of where they were standing. Full on laughing they ran down the stairs and out to the waiting car, trying to cover their heads from the rain but never letting go of the others hand.  
  
It did not take many songs before they arrived at the place for tonight’s concert, seen at this was in Seoul. Kai had danced on many shows, but started to realise how big this was as Sehun stopped the car and handed the keys to a guard. A couple of security guards met them and followed them through doors and corridors to a dressing room. It was a lot to take in, so many things going on, and so many people running around.

 

When finally alone behind closed doors, after getting the order to change into clothes for dancing and a message about being picked up in 15 min, Sehun walked up to Kai. He put his arms around the slim waist and rested his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, watched what Kai was watching. He had been studying their costumes, examining the shirts and jeans hanging on a stand on the wall. Sehun hands pulled the shirt up from Kai’s jeans and he let his left hand slide up to where Kai’s charm rested against his heart. It sent shots of electricity into his body, made his vision blurry and the world started spinning. It was the most amazing feeling, absolutely indescribable.

 

Sehun lowered his hand again, giving their bodies a chance to relax, held his hands on Kai’s hips instead. Out of all the stories about how charms reacted to the matching piece, none had ever described powers this strong, not that Kai knew of.   


Kai turned in Sehun’s arms so he could watch his soulmate, opened and closed his mouth trying to find the right words.

 

“I missed you last night. I never want to sleep without you again. I think I..” Kai closed his mouth before he said anything more, not sure what he was about to say anyway.   
  
“Go on” Sehun looked at him with his cutest expression, tilting his head and smiling lightly. All Kai could think of was his need to kiss him again, so he did. A quick kiss on the lips before he pushed him away.  
  
“We need to get dressed, let’s see who can do it faster”.   
  
He knew Sehun never turned down a competition and before he had his own shirt over his head, Sehun had undressed to his boxer shorts. Kai shook his head and smiled while he tugged on his own jeans. The feelings he felt had to be a lot more than just what came from his charm. Right now he felt sure he could toss away the charm and still feel the same for the man already wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt.

 

“I won, I won” Sehun jumped around, showing off some ridiculous dance moves, celebrating his victory. Kai just watched, laughed and felt his heart explode in his chest from being too full of love.

 

 

“Sekai! Sekai! There you are” A cheerful voice greeted them when they entered the stage. Kai met Sehun’s gaze and saw how he questioned the nickname as much as he did.

 

“Sekai? What the fuck, Baek?” Sehun shouted back but then wrapped his long arms around his shorter friend. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around all of them the best he could and pushed them into a giant hug.   
  
I felt good to meet them again, to talk about everything that happened last time and about how things had developed over the last weeks. Baekhyun was one curios little man, asking many questions, answering half of them himself. He could tell Sehun was close with both of them and he understood. They were easy and fun to be around. Kai loved their company and felt welcomed and relaxed. Chanyeol’s playfulness calmed any nerves about the show and the big scene. To be honest, Kai looked forward to it and he knew it was going to be perfect. They were together, Sehun and Kai, or Sekai, as Baekhyun had named them. Kai chuckled from the thought. It was completely crazy and very, very cute, just like Baekhyun himself.

 

  
Since Sehun and Kai had become a couple, more and more people found out about them. They never held it a secret, but knew what some people thought about boys that did not have a key, how they were being watched if they shared a kiss. Kai had also worried about Sehun’s classes. He had a feeling many of the oldest girls were there for different reasons than learning his cool steps. Instead the opposite had happened. Both their classes had more kids on waiting lists than ever before and he knew a lot of them were coming to tonight’s show too.

 

Kai had told his parents he had met his soulmate, but had not introduced Sehun yet. His parents had accepted that he wanted some time to get to know the other, respecting his feelings as they always had. He had made sure they got tickets for tonight, both parents and other relatives that wanted to come. It made him more nervous knowing they were in the audience, but they would never speak badly about his performances, that much he knew. He knew they would like Sehun when they got the chance to meet him. Somehow, this felt like showing them his boyfriend for the first time, without them knowing it. Maybe he should have told them before, anyway, now it was too late. Maybe tomorrow.

  
  
“Are you ready? Sehun stared at him, signalling that he cared for real.   
  
They had changed from soaking wet shirts that clung to their bodies and were dressed in tight black leather pants and black se-trough shirts. Sehun looked stunning and Kai felt jealousy in his gut from knowing how people were going to see him like that.

 

“Are you?” Kai asked instead of answering but winked to his boyfriend and watched him look away.   
  
“Fuck, Kai! You can’t look at me like that, not here and now” Sehun blushed and played with the blindfold in his hand.

 

“I can see your nipples” Kai whispered and smiled with his tongue sticking out in the corner of his mouth.

 

“Oh God!” grunted Sehun and threw out a hand to slap his head just as one from the crew called for them to come to stage. Instead, he sent Kai a killer look, or tried to, his smile once again betraying him. Kai loved it.   


The audience were loud, but at soon as he put on his blindfold, all he knew was the music and the feeling of Sehun next to him. Pictures from the other night filled his head and behind closed eyelids, he had no trouble picturing his partner and what he looked like. Sehun looked hot, sweaty and beautiful out there, he could feel it.  
  
Two long minutes later, he threw away his blindfold and lifted his head to meet Sehun’s gaze. He knew it had been a success from seeing his crooked smile and sparkly eyes. Kai had to swallow before he could turn to look at the audience that was going crazy. Then he looked over to Chanyeol and Baekhyun, which mouthed a “wow” in return. He bowed like supposed and smiled confidently all the way out and off stage.

 

Kai knew it was coming and he was prepared. The second the door shut closed in their changing room, Sehun pushed him up against the door, buried both hands in his hair and kissed him roughly. The build-up had been extreme over the day and during this last performance, the only problem was time and place.

 

Out of breath, Kai pushed Sehun a little off his chest and reminded him of an important detail.  
  
 “We need to change, Chanyeol told us to come back out on stage”   
  
Before performing their last song, Chanyeol had told they wanted to have everyone on stage to thank them properly, both musicians and dancers. No way if Kai was walking out on that stage with red, swollen lips and a hard on visible in his tight pants. Everyone he knew were watching, the boys, his parents, students, fans. It was a big and fat no. Not happening!  
  
He turned his back to a mildly chocked Sehun. He had not been prepared to be rejected like that, clearly not remember the back to stage part. Kai threw his clothes at him and then went for his own. He loved the costume, still a see-trough blouse was a bit too much if they were going to meet his parents after.   
  
He could hear his boyfriend sigh and groan behind his back, not happy with this arrangement at all. Funny enough when he was the one who should have known Chanbaek’s routines better. Kai focused on his own clothes, peeled of the damp, too tight leather pants and slipped into his own much more comfortable jeans and t-shirt. He fixed his hair after the treatment Sehun had given it when they fell in the door, hung his chain around his neck and finally put his jacket on.   
  
A powerful knock on the door told them it was time and he had to turn to look at Sehun. Both of them had calmed down enough over the past minutes and instead of burning desire, he saw happiness in those pretty eyes. Sehun held out his hand for Kai to have and intertwined their fingers. It looked like they had turned into that kind of couple anyway, that kind that holds hands.

 

This time walking out on stage felt more nerve-wracking. In costumes they were dancers, now they were Sehun and Kai, themselves, no roles to play.

 

“Please welcome our marvellous dancers on stage”  
  
It was Chanyeol that held the mic and the crowd cheered so loudly Kai had to look up to make sure the roof was still there.   
  
“I know you have all seen Sehun on stage with us before, but talented Kai here is a new member in our family” Chanyeol went on, and the audience yelled even louder.   
  
All of this was the most surreal experience ever. He had never imagined what it would be like to stand on a stage and being applauded the way he was right now. Sehun squeezed his hand, lifted it and made them bow at the same time, one, two and three times.   
  
They were about to walk off when Baekhyun lifted his mic and stopped them with a small gesture with his hand.   
  
“Tonight’s last song is really special to our dancers. It was this song that made them discover how they were soulmates at our last concert.”   
  
All three on stage watched Baekhyun with large eyes, not really believing what he just said. However, there were going to be more coming from that guy.  
  
"Sehun and Kai, or Sekai as I like to call you, this last song is for you.” Baekhyun blew them a kiss and put his mic into its stand, waiting for something to happen.   


The audience had been completely quiet while he spoke, but then the room exploded. Kai noticed, but there and then it was only them, he only had eyes for Sehun. If the ground had opened or the sky fallen down, he would not have noticed.

 

 

"Did he just out our relationship for everyone?" Kai asked calmly, laughter hiding under the words.   


"I think so?" Sehun was clearly unsure about what had just happened too.   


"My family and everyone’s here" He regretted again not having introduced Sehun to them already. What would they think of this way of getting to know?   


"Does it matter? They would get to know eventually. It will be fine. We can go visit them tomorrow" Sehun smiled supportively and put his arm around Kai’s shoulders. They bowed again and in the background, they heard the first notes of a well-known melody being played, Chanyeol already seated by the piano.

 

“It doesn’t matter, it’s perfect” Kai stopped Sehun that was about to start walking and turned so they faced each other.   
  
“I love you”

 

It had been on his tongue so many times. With all the people around, he knew Sehun would know he meant it. Unless he had never said it. He looked completely startled, and for a tiny moment Kai felt unsure about having said it aloud.

 

The audience had no chance to hear it, Baekhyun did though and screamed into his mic. “Oh my god! Oh my God! Oh my god!”

 

It made Chanyeol look up from the keys too and what he saw was Sehun pulling Kai close to kiss him, still standing in the middle of the stage and then he whispered it against Kai’s lips.  


"I love you too"

 

To Baekhyun’s velvety voice, accompanied by Chanyeol’s hands dancing over the keys, everything nearly drowning in cheers, they walked of stage, only having eyes for the other.  


 

“Because you’re my everything in life, for life”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the final planned chapter, it had to be 9.   
> Thank you so much for reading uwu
> 
> I still love these boys, all nine of them, so don't get surpriced if an epilogue shows up. 
> 
> A million times thank you to my awesome friend, beta-reader and English teacher @Imissedyourskin LOVE YOU!


	10. Desiccated sky - The first epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it rains, look for rainbows.  
> When it’s dark, look for stars
> 
> Everyone knows how you need to water a seed, look after the sprout and care for the young and fragile plant. Most people have witnessed a plant wither in front of them caused by the lack of care and attention  
>  Not everyone know how the power of a charm might fade if not being cared for the same way you have to treat a delicate flower. If forgotten about, stored away in a box in the darkest corner, its powers will fade and so will love. 
> 
> That is when the owner needs to lift his eyes to the sky above. The star that holds the rainbow will remind him of the love he once felt tingling so wonderfully on his skin and in every bone. A star will never give up on the souls it is protecting, no matter how strong the powers needed. After all, back then, it was their pure love that sat in on fire, without love, it’s nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the epilouge I promised.  
> It's a long one and please don't give up on them too soon. I truly believe in love, but I don't think love lasts forever unless it's groomed, not even for soulmates.  
> I can promise you a happy ending, and a lot of angst on the road.   
> If you have any thoughts on this, or wished for my final (sweet) epilouge, please leave a comment, it means the world <3

_When it rains, look for rainbows.  
When it’s dark, look for stars  
  
Everyone knows how you need to water a seed, look after the sprout and care for the young and fragile plant. Most people have witnessed a plant wither in front of them caused by the lack of care and attention_

_Not everyone know how the power of a charm might fade if not being cared for the same way you have to treat a delicate flower. If forgotten about, stored away in a box in the darkest corner, its powers will fade and so will love.  
  
That is when the owner needs to lift his eyes to the sky above. The star that holds the rainbow will remind him of the love he once felt tingling so wonderfully on his skin and in every bone. A star will never give up on the souls it is protecting, no matter how strong the powers needed. After all, back then, it was their pure love that sat in on fire, without love, it’s nothing._

_…_

It had been a beautiful and warm summer, a summer for love and lazy mornings. People talked about the unusually dry weather, but when living in the city, heavy rainfalls were never missed. As autumn replaced summer and the cold and dry winter was getting closer by every day, people started talking for real. Weather and drought filled every newspaper and experts were trying to explain and predict.   
  
Every night the dark and heavy clouds drifted in from the sea in west and filled the night sky. People kept getting their hopes up for a heavy rainfall over night. Kids dreamt about waking up under a colourful rainbow the next morning, but when sunshine was supposed to make water drops sparkle, the clouds were all gone.   
  
“It’s cloudy again, do you think it will rain tonight?” Sehun dumped down on the couch next to Kai, who was watching the news.

“Sssh, I’m listening” Kai held a finger up in front of his mouth, not turning his gaze away from the screen. Sehun fell back against the pillows and sighed loudly.

“This drought is affecting you negatively, why are you obsessed with those clouds anyway?” Sehun understood how this affected farmers, wild life, economy and stuff, but he did not understand why Kai stressed it like this. It was nothing he could do about it anyway. When Kai stayed quiet, Sehun sat up straighter and focused on the news too, maybe they were interesting after all.  

 

“I miss the stars”   
  
Kai dropped his chin into his hands, elbows resting heavily on his knees. He turned his head a little to watch the man next to him.   
  
“Huh? You miss the stars?” Sehun snorted, showing with all of his body how stupid he found that comment. “Here you are watching the news and listening to people worry about harvest and hunger and you miss the stars?” He shook his head and stretched his arms above his head, crossed them there and rested his head on them.   
  
Kai returned his attention to the screen, blinked away the watery feeling that stung behind his eyelids and covered his face in his big hands. He could not explain, Sehun were never going to understand anyway. He really missed the stars. Every night when the sky was bright and stars sparkling, he had watched the sky. When he was a young boy, his dad had thought him to point out the patterns and he still knew their names, the Draco, the Hydrus, the great and the minor Leo.   
  
After his parents had given him his charm, he had spent many nights watching the stars for other reasons. Laying in the grass, nose pointing up, he tried to imagine where his special star was hiding and wondered if he was ever going to see it. Now he missed them, he missed it.   
  
“Are you excited about seeing Chanyeol and Baekhyun this weekend? I think they are working on a new project.” Sehun had grown tired of the news and played a game on his phone while talking, not paying attention and not hearing the quiet “idiot” that dripped from Kai’s mouth.   
  
“Uuuhm… We can’t” Kai pressed his fingertips to his temple, had to breathe slowly in and out a couple of times to try not to snap at his boyfriend. This weekend was his big chance in the modelling industry, he was hired to model for Levi’s and how could Sehun have forgot and made other plans? He knew how big of a deal this had been to Kai and how much he wanted Sehun to come with him. He had made it a promise one time when he cancelled on a planned dinner.   
  
“Remember it’s the shoot with Levi’s this weekend?” Words not meant to sting, but disappointment made them heavy and poisonous.   
  
“This weekend? Sorry, but I can’t remember everything. You are working all the time and so are Baekhyun and this weekend they had time off, I thought it was a nice thing to do, to get out of the city and think about other stuff than clouds and stars”   
  
He was not even apologising, rather making fun of Kai and his worries. A tiny “sorry” did nothing and Kai snapped the way he had tried to avoid from the beginning.  
  
“I’m the one working all the time? How about you? Teaching too many classes, not even having time for lunch together half of the days.”  Kai was standing up, spitting out the words. How dared he tell him he worked too much when he did just as much work in the weekends himself?   
  
Sehun sat in his spot, arms crossed in front of his chest, but leaning confidently on the soft pillows.   
  
“Calm down, will you? Those modelling things are boring as hell. I just forgot about it, okay. Of course, you’re not going to cancel on Levi’s. I can go visit Baek and Chanyeol on my own”   
  
Sehun’s attempt to calm down the situation was not working and Kai fisted his hands tightly. The innocent look on Sehun’s face annoyed him, but he gave the idiot a chance to change his mind.  
  
“I thought you were coming with me this time?” He already knew the answer, pushed his nails into his palms and focused on the pain there instead of the pricking in his eyes and a trembling lip.   
  
When Sehun took his time, looking out the window, not having any rush with deciding, Kai turned on his heels and walked out of the room.   
  
“Kaaaai, don’t be like this. We haven’t seen them in a long time, and it’s going to be a lot of fun. I just forgot, okay.”   
  
Kai heard the words behind his back, but could not care less. He watched up on the dark sky outside their window and curled up on himself, hugged his arms around his body. He felt chilly as dark clouds filled his soul and shut out any light from reaching his mind. It was a dark place to be, both outside the window and inside his head.  


  
Sehun watched his boyfriend leave and to be honest, he had no idea of what just happened. From a sad “I miss the stars” to full on angrily spitting out words in a couple of minutes. He was too tired to continue a talk like this tonight, it had been a long day, so he let him be and picked up his phone again. He thought about it for a second or two, but then he sent Baekhyun a message explaining it was going to be only him that came visiting.   
  
After doing the dishes and bringing out the trash, he followed the path Kai had walked earlier, first bathroom and then bedroom. Sehun had wanted to have fun this weekend. They needed to relax a bit and they always did while spending time with their friends. Lately he had felt empty and dark inside, dried out. Work and stress were taking over and leaving very little room for them to have fun the way they used too.

Standing in front of the mirror after pulling off and folding his sweater, he took his time to study his face. Over the past two years, he had grown more mature, or so he felt. Usually he thought of it as a good thing, tonight it made him feel old and tired. He pulled a hand through his hair a couple of times, rubbed his left wrist softly with the other hand, and sighed. He felt the draught on his body too, his heart close to crumbling in his dry chest. If he had not felt this numb, it would probably have hurt.   
  
Dressed in a slightly too big pyjama with long sleeves that covered his wrists and hands, he crawled into bed. Kai was already sleeping, back turned to Sehun’s side and face pushed into the pillow. Instead of putting his arms around his sleeping soulmate, he copied him and turned his back towards Kai.   
  
It felt wrong and sleeping this way was going to be a struggle. His stubborn ass decided he was not going to be the one curling close though. Kai had probably pushed him away anyway, and he was not sure if he could deal with that kind of rejection tonight, then his heart would crack for sure. Instead he crawled closer to the edge of the mattress, creating as much space as possible between them, and after some twisting and turning, almost falling off the bed a couple of times, his tired eyes did their job and closed down, pulled him under and made him sleep after all.

 

 

Kai woke up early. No one had bothered pulling down the curtains last night. It had been pitch dark outside and not needed. Rays of sun reached his face and he had to cover his eyes with his hand. He never used to sleep facing the windows. Normally he woke up with his nose pushed against Sehun’s strong back or soft chest. To escape the strong light he turned in bed and when he did, his sleepy eyes landed on his soulmates back and tiny movements gave away how he was still asleep. A mile separated them and a wall of memories from last night made it impossible to reach out to touch the warm skin on the sleeping man. On a normal day Kai had pushed his hands up under his pyjamas, had woken up his boyfriend with soft hands brushing over warm skin, but days had not been normal lately.   
  
Quietly he sat up, slid out of bed and tiptoed out from their bedroom. It was a strange feeling to be the first one awake, but Sehun had worked a lot lately and did not have classes until later today. He needed the sleep and it meant no talking or arguing, which Kai was happy about.   
  
In the shower, he let his feelings run freely. Scolding hot water washed away traces of tears, left his skin red and hot. There were restrictions on water usage, but today he needed this shower more than ever. He wanted to feel the sparks again, if not for ever, just one more time. He wished for his skin to burn under Sehun’s touch, for his world to spin and heart to flutter. I did no difference if he had his charm on his chest or not. It was simply no longer working, powers dried out, worn out. He had no idea if that was a thing, but what did he know?   


The job with Levi’s was not until Saturday, but he had the day off and staying here was not tempting at all. His mother had asked him a hundred times lately to come visit, but he had been too busy. Always too busy. That was what he was going to do, to buy a big bouquet of flowers and go visit her. If he stayed over, he had a shorter drive on Saturday too.   
  
Softly moving around in the apartment, trying to avoid waking up Sehun, he packed his stuff, filled a bag with clothes and stuff needed for both nights away and work. Out of old habits, he hung the rose coloured chain around his neck. Sehun grunted on the bed, rolled over to the other side and hugged the covers. He looked so innocent lying there, like a child hugging his teddy bear, but it only made Kai’s heart sink lower.   
  
No, it did not help being cute and what did he need that stupid charm for anyway? With a dry laughter making his shoulders shake and charm jump on his chest, he turned away from the bed. He knew he still had the box in his drawer. After closing the lid and pushing the drawer in place, he shut his eyes and swallowed. It hurt more than he had imagined, but it was for the better. This way he could let go and maybe breathe freely without the constant reminder on his chest.   
  
The creaking sound from his drawer had pulled Sehun out of his dreams. When Kai turned to leave, his soulmate had sat up and watched him with eyes too big for someone who were asleep a minute ago.   
  
“Where are you going? Do you have work today?” His voice was raspy and weak and Kai was happy that he had not been awake for a long time. The last thing he wanted was to start arguing again or having to explain why he left his charm behind.   
  
“I’m going to see my mother. It’s been too long.” He held up his bag as if that explained things.   
“Eehm, I’m staying over, makes the drive shorter tomorrow.”   


“Wow, okay” Sehun rubbed his face and turned to watch the window.   
“Has it been raining?”   
  
Kai bit his lip to give his brain some time to find the right words. “Okay” was everything that idiot had to offer?  
  
“As if you care” huffed Kai, picked up his car keys and walked out the door, not looking over his shoulder once.   


  
The second theirs heavy door smacked in lock Sehun jumped up and ran to the windows in the living room, from where he could see the parking lot. He felt anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. Kai had not even bothered with waking him up before he left, he had woken up from sounds of Kai packing and if he had not, he had not known where he was or what his plans were. It was unfair having to deal with such a thing the second you woke up in the morning. He wanted to open the window and yell at him, but that would not change anything for the better.

 

Instead he watched Kai get in his car and leave. He sat there for a while, not sure what to do or how to feel or anything at all. He was not sure if he was angry, sad, or frightened. He had made a mess out of their relationship, that much was clear.   
  
When the car was long gone and looking at nothing started to be boring, he decided on using his alone time to proper look for his key, again. He lost it months ago but had not had the guts to tell Kai. At first he had not thought much about it, what difference would it make if he had it on or not? Then atmosphere started to change, his heart slowly drying inside his chest and he had panicked, starting to search everywhere for it, but never asked or told anyone.   
  
He was not sure it was in their apartment either, it could be anywhere, but it did not hurt to look one more time. Kai always had his charm on his chest, and for weeks Sehun had covered up his wrists and making excuses.

  
He knew how much his soulmate had faith in their powers and it made him feel terrible for maybe being the reason of, despite the warm weather, how bitterly cold it had been between these walls lately.

 

He searched everywhere he could think of. Pushed his hands into every single pocket there were to find in their wardrobes. He lifted every pillow, pulled out books and even looked in the fridge and kitchen cabinets. Then he walked back to their bedroom and started over, one drawer at the time.

 

That was when he found Kai’s charm. In a small box in his top drawer, not lost but abandoned on purpose, elegantly curled up and carefully stuffed away. Kai had left for the weekend without bringing his beautiful garnet-charm with him. Sehun could not let the thoughts in. Dark thoughts that pushed at him from every corner of the room. Thoughts that made him pull out a bag and hastily fill it with what he needed for the weekend and rush out the door. He needed air, a lot of it and suddenly he missed the rain. He missed the rain in a way he never knew was possible. The air was too dry to breathe in and he had to sit down for a moment.

 

His feet had brought him to the railway station and still felling confused about the storm going on inside of him, he was delighted to find a free bench. Sehun pulled up his feet on it and rested his back on his bag and just sat there, stared at people hastily walking past, without actually looking at anything at all.    
  
When he felt he had enough air in his lunges to breathe, he pulled out his phone.  There were no messages from Kai, not even the usual “see you at lunch?” He knew that was not happening today when Kai was not working , but he had wished for something, anything. Kai always sent him cute messages, used to.

 

Scrolling upwards, he saw a bunch of questions and his own answers

 

“Lunch today?”

 

                                    “No, I’m busy. Sorry”

 

“Dinner after work?”

 

                                    “Sorry, I’ll finish late”

 

 

“Did you sleep well? Sorry I didn’t wake up before you had to leave <3”

  
                                   

                                    “Yes, I think so. It’s okay”   


 

“Having time for lunch today? <3”

 

                                    “Really busy, sorry. Would you mind bringing me something?”   


 

They never ended, Kai’s cute questions and hearts, Sehun’s boring and negative replies. It made him sick to the point where he was sure he had to throw up, if he had had the time for food that was. His stomach was empty though and he let out a dissatisfied groan. He pushed his knees tighter to his chest and looked up at the clear blue sky. He cursed the shining sun that could not warm him up anymore and tucked his jacked closer around him.   
  
For a while he let his thumb rest on a red heart, pushed the button and deleted it again after. He wanted to explain, say something, but he felt empty. For over two years, Kai had been everything to him and now he felt nothing but disappointment and anger, sometimes not even that. If Kai were not going to text and explain why he left without his charm, he would not tell about his lost one either. With his mind made up on that, he closed the conversation and instead wrote a short text to Suho.

 

“Please cancel my classes today. I feel sick, my stomach can’t hold any food. I’m sorry but I’ll be good and ready to go on Monday.”

 

Then he sent one off to Baekhyun

 

“Changing plans, jumping on an early train. I want to know everything about your new project. See you soon.”

 

 

 

Kai had expected to hear from Sehun, or maybe not. His boyfriend had not cared much lately, acting cold and arrogant. The anger he had felt last night was frightening and if soulmates really existed, if the charms held more than a tornado of amazing feelings when first met, then why had their passion dried out the way vegetables did on the fields under the burning sun.   
  
For weeks, maybe months, they had been too busy with their own projects, never having enough time, not even for lunches or their traditional “walking home while talking and laughing”. He tried to remember how it felt to laugh with Sehun, to curl over, clutching your tummy while trying to get enough air into your lungs. He tried to remember when he last heard Sehun’s high-pitched laughter, when he last saw those dark beautiful eyes disappear in wrinkles, but he could not. He wondered if it was possible to forget how to laugh or love, because this situation for sure made it feel like it. If he ever were to see their star again, he was going to tell it to piss off. It did not do its job anyway.   
  
His childhood home was laying a bit outside the city, away from neon lights and millions of lightbulbs that polluted the dark and made stargazing impossible, cloudy or not. Out here, it was getting dark at night, properly dark. His dad had carried him home on his back many times when he was too tired because it was too late. They had been lost in fairy tales and stories about dragons and tigers, all brought to life by the sparkling patterns on the dark night sky.   
  
Now it was just his mother left and she greeted him with wide-open arms and a beautiful smile the moment he stepped out of his car. He welcomed the warmness of her hug and hugged back, a little tighter than he usually would have. He had not forgot how to love his mother, that much was clear. He felt it in his heart and in every cell, just how much he needed this hug, how much he had missed his mother and how her smile and happiness instantly made him feel a lot better than he had felt in a long time.

 

He handed her the flowers, a big bouquet of pastel coloured roses, beautifully wrapped in several layers of paper and a big bow.

 

“Kai, dear! It’s not my birthday.” She looked surprised but accepted them instantly and lifted them to sniff the delicate flowers.

  
“I know, mother, but I have been a miserable son, been too busy. I wanted to give you something beautiful.” He stepped closer and sniffed the roses too. They smelled of summer, fresh like the smell of a flower field the day after a rainfall.

 

“Why have you not brought Sehun with you, it’s been so long” The tiny woman looked up at him from behind the flowers.   
  
“He had to work today, having a new project going on. He told me to say hallo though” he lied, not having the powers in him to tell her the truth.

 

She smiled her beautiful smile, the one Kai had been blessed with too, and pulled him with him by his arm.

 

“You two are truly working too much, how do you even have time to just be?” If she had known just how spot on that comment was. He laughed it off and let her tug him closer.   
  
“I suggest you take a weekend off to come out here before winter arrives, while there’s still flowers on the fields and birds singing. Have you ever taken him to your dad’s secret stargazing place?”   
  
She was cute and all she wanted was for him to be happy, but had she walked around with a bucket on her head for the last couple of months?  
  
“Mom, there are no flowers left on the fields due to the draught and when did you last see a star?” He did not mean to crush her enthusiasm, but a reality check did not hurt. She sighed and they walked the last bit in an awkward silence.   
  
“Sorry, mother, it’s a wonderful idea, I guess I just miss the stars and the draught is worrying me.” He felt the need to explain himself, he had not wanted to cut her off with his negativity.

  
“Don’t we all?” She held the door open and shook her head. Her eyes were still soft and told him it was okay. He nodded politely and as he stepped inside, he felt the love in the walls, the love his parents had showered him and his sister with through all of their childhood. It was good to be back and if Sehun were in a better mood when he came back, he would ask him to come here with him sometime soon, as his mother had suggested. It would do them good.   
  
“I’ve made food. I hope you’re hungry”   
  
The whole house smelled of rice and eggs, herbs and pork belly. A big bowl of her homemade chili kimchi was standing in the middle of the small table and made his mouth salivate. With a pleased grin on his face he dropped down on a pillow and made himself comfortable, could not wait to fill his bowl and stomach.

 

She knew how to make him happy and he knew how complimenting her food would make her forget about earlier conversation and instead start sharing and teaching, knowing perfectly well how bad of a cook Kai was. He let her and watched her sparkling eyes as she kept talking between mouthfuls of food. There and then, life was good.    


Later that night, after a day with nice talks, a walk in the neighbourhood, visit from relatives and friends that lived nearby and a lot more food, Kai’s mother and him were both curled up on the couch, watching her favourite show. She had tucked him in a soft blanked the way she used to when he was a kid and even though he should be relaxed and happy, he felt an emptiness in his heart. Just like the night before, the clouds came drifting in from the sea, covering the sky and making his mind heavy and dark.   
  
“Don’t you miss the stars?” He asked softly. He knew she was paying attention to her show, but he felt like talking.   
  
She did not “hush” him as expected, but turned off the TV, moved closer and rested her head onto his shoulder.   
  
“I do, but…” She paused and sat up so she could watch him instead. “What really worries me is the abandoned charms that are causing this.”   
  
“What?” Kai sat up straighter too and watched her with narrow eyes. “Now you have to be joking. Abandoned charms?” He could not keep himself from laughing.   
  
“Don’t you laugh!” Her piercing gaze got him to close his mouth and he nodded quickly. He respected his mother and never liked when she talked to him like that.  
  
“Have you forgotten about all the stories your dad told you?”  She looked out the window, studied the darkening sky and continued,   
“A star holds big powers, much bigger than the powers you have felt from your charm. And the universe will allow the star to use them in order to keep two souls together.”   
  
Kai nodded. He remembered it now, at least some of it. His dad had told many stories, about charms and stars  
  
“When a pair of charms are held separated against their will, if soulmates have abandoned them, made the universe unstable, the powers will do what it takes to get them back together.” She was still looking out the window, lost in her thoughts.   
  
“Kai, darling, where are you keeping your charm?”   
  
“What does it has to do with it?” Words were jumping out without thinking. He was completely surprised by his mother’s question and was terrified for what she would ask next.   
  
She turned to watch him closely, stared into his eyes and then let her gaze drop to his chest.   


“You are not wearing it”

 

“No, but it’s not abandoned or anything. I left it at home so I won’t lose it when I’m filming tomorrow.” What the hell had this to do with stuff and why did she suddenly bother about his charm? She had never commented on him using it or not before.

 

She took his hand and forced him to look at her.   
“Listen boy. You are a soul connected to a rainbow star. Your boy has a pink diamond that turns sunlight into a rainbow. And you don’t have a key, you have a charm with a dark red garnet, and...”   
  
Kai wanted to pull away, to run away from all of her bullshit, but he had to stay, he could never run from his mother.   
  
“You are a rainbow couple, you know that much?” She smiled warmly at him and he felt a blush crawling up his neck. It felt awkward to talk like this with his mother.  
  
“When did you last see your star or the rainbow? The soft expression was gone and she looked almost sad.   
  
Kai swallowed and lowered his gaze.  
  
”It’s been a long time, we all know that. But… you can’t possible mean that…”  His voice was only a whisper and fright tied heavy ropes around his chest, tightened them a little more by every time he tried to breathe.   


“My baby, you need to fix this! I know you can.” She pulled him into her embrace and rocked him like a kid, brushed her fingers through his soft hair the way she knew he loved. “I’ve been worried you know. I don’t know what’s going on with your charms or between the two of you, yet I’m your mother and I can tell when something is wrong. You need to go stargazing, both of you”  
  
He let her hold him, it made it easier to breathe, but nothing made sense. He had used his charm every day. It was not until this morning he had put it away and the draught had been going on for a long time. If he was not the one who had forgot about his charm or stored it away on purpose, then what did this have to do with him? There were simply too many thoughts spinning in his head and he could not think straight. Luckily he had his mother who forced him to bed eventually and tucked the blankets around him.

 

“Now sleep, it will be okay” She kissed him good night and mother’s kisses are pure magic. Without them, he had never been able to sleep, but he did, with the dark storm still swirling inside of him.

 

 

 

The train had taken forever, but finally he was there. It felt refreshing to breathe the air in another city and he took his time studying everything going on in the busy streets. He bought some food too, his stomach finally having calmed down and instead of twisting, it had started growling for food.   
  
Baekhyun had told him to come to their studio and he was eager to get there, curious like a child to get to know what they were working on. He could not help but check his phone from time to time. Maybe it was a bad habit, maybe it was hope, and maybe it was nothing. It was a message from Suho, telling him to take care and to make sure he had enough to drink. It was a couple from Baekhyun and Chanyeol, just their normal joking, and bad selfies. He had a few messages from students telling him to get well soon too. Part of him hated what he was doing, part of him did just not care.   
  
It was good to feel Chanyeol’s strong arms closing around his body, lifting him up and spinning them around. He had always treated him as his little brother, and actually having had a crush on that big monkey, felt weird and unreal. He knew it had not been a real crush, it was more the idea of having a soulmate and that he knew Chanyeol had a keyhole. However, there had never been any sparks. Chanyeol’s soul belonged to Baekhyun, and they were perfect.   
  
Sehun watched his friends playfully arguing about lines and music arrangements, how Baekhyun stuck out his tongue like a kid to tease his bigger boyfriend and how Chanyeol slapped his ass whenever he got the chance. Seeing them fooling around, laughing and smiling while trying to show Sehun some of what they were working on made him sad, not happy. He had felt anger and fright, he had been confused and furious, but mostly numb. This feeling of sadness was unfamiliar. It made him miss laughter and fun and he lost himself in thought about what it felt like to have what his friends had.  
  
It could have been a minute, it could have been ten when Sehun blinked his eyes. Baekhyun dragged him out of his daydream, jumped up and down in front of him.  
  
“What do you think? I, we think it is going to be perfect for our Christmas shows coming up. Don’t you feel it?”   
  
He looked up into those sparkling puppy eyes and had no idea what the boy was talking about. Sure, it was a new song, but Sehun had not heard a single verse. He looked more confused than ever and he felt ashamed. He had not been able to pay attention to his friends important moment because he felt sad. He wanted to slap himself, but hid his face in his hands and murmured a “Sorry”  
  
“What? Didn’t you like it?” Baekhyun’s face fell and disappointment was written in his eyes.   
  
“No, I mean, I don’t know. I got lost in thoughts.” He felt a blush crawling up his neck as he peeked up at his friends and asked, “Can you please play it again?”   
  
Chanyeol’s slightly annoyed laughter filled the room and his friend shook his head, making a big mess of his black curls. To try fixing it he got up and grabbed a cap, took his time to make sure every strands of hair were trapped under it. When he was happy about it, he turned to watch Sehun again.   
  
“What were you even thinking about?” Chanyeol looked somewhat worried mixed with a bit amusement. Amused by how Sehun could drift away like that.   
  
Baekhyun had a different smile on his face, a smug smile that made his eyes narrow and he poked Sehun’s shoulder. “The song was so beautiful it made you daydream about Kai”   
  
At that Sehun rolled his eyes, which got Baekhyun to whistle before he slapped Sehun’s head.   
  
“Now, shake away those dirty thoughts about your gorgeous boyfriend and focus”  
  
His friend’s hand hitting his head woke him up, sort of, and he let out a forced laughter while mentally slapping himself ten more times for being an idiot. Focus it was going to be, this was the reason he was here after all.   
  
The song was beautiful. It was barely autumn and it pulled him away to a different place, made him think of holiday and soft blankets, fireplaces and a loved one to cuddle. He dreamt of tickling snow on his nose and a cold hand searching heat under layer and layers of clothes. Moreover, it made him realise he probably never were going to have any of that. When this dry autumn turned to winter, unless miracles still happened, he would to be the one to warm his own hands.

 

He knew the longing was visible in his eyes, but he had no will to try to hide it anymore. Chanyeol had left for an appointment at the gym, while Baekhyun and Sehun drove back home. An awkward drive where he had nothing he wanted to discuss.   
  
“Spill the beans” Baekhyun held his eyes on the road, but had clearly picked up on Sehun’s mood.   
  
“You have not been yourself all day. What is going on?” His friend side eyed him and nudged his arm with his elbow.   
  
Sehun sighed and looked out the window, not knowing what to say anyway.  
  
“I’m waiting”  
  
The driver was not giving up that easily and even though he had parked the car, he had not unbuckled his belt.   
  
From watching out the window, Sehun leaned back in his seat and watched the grey ceiling. He had already unbuckled, but clicked it back on, as if that was going to ground him and hold him in place.   
  
“I have lost my charm”   


“Oh” It was a breath of relief, nothing more from his friend.   
  
“It’s not good” Sehun finally dared watch his friend next to him.   
  
“I thought it was something serious,” said Baekhyun softly.

 

“Don’t you get it? I lost my charm and now everything sucks and Kai left without waking me up this morning” He swallowed. He had shared more than he had planned and turned to watch the stones in the wall outside the car again.  
  
“Oooooh!” This time the sound was anything but a relief.   
  
“Yeah…. I don’t know what is happening but I don’t like it anymore” He felt his lip tremble and closed his mouth. He had said enough for now.  
  
“So, you and Kai are not good? Because you lost your key. What is he thinking about it and why did he leave?” Baekhyun was firing away with questions that Sehun had no voice to answer at this point, meant his friend had to come up with his own conclusion.  
  
“Right… Kai doesn’t know”   
  
It turned quiet in the car. Both boys lost in thoughts, still seated with their belts on. After some time Baekhyun cleared his voice and pulled at Sehun’s arm. Forced him to turn around. It took a lot of effort to do so, but he finally felt strong enough to meet his friends gaze, hoping for some reassuring words or support of some kind.   


 “Have you not heard of the old sayings?” Baekhyun looked serious and his eyes were piercing. Sehun felt lucky for having told Baekhyun and not Chanyeol. He had never survived his stare. Baekhyun he could deal with.   
  
“When love is fading, have trust in your star and let the rainbow lead you back to it” It was childish and stupid and made Sehun burst into laughter. What had an old saying to do with any of this? He dried his eyes and tried to collect himself a bit before speaking up.

 

“But there have not been any rainbows or stars to see for ages” Sehun had hoped for something useful, but this…   
  
Baekhyun was not laughing, his eyes as determinate as before.

 

“Then you will have to go find them”

 

 

 

It was already getting dark when Kai unlocked their door on Sunday night. It had been an exhausting weekend, the message from his mother overshadowing any fun at the set for Levi’s. He was a master when it came to snapping in and out of character, that way acting and modelling had been great. When being on his own, that was another story. Then the storm started spinning again, and not in the good way as it had used to when he first met Sehun. This spinning made him nauseous and nervous. Goose bumps were caused by an ice-cold wind and not electric touches.   
  
The hall was dark, rest of the apartment too. When he had turned on the lights, he could tell Sehun had left in a hurry. Cabinets were standing open, drawers unclosed, jeans and jackets covered the floor. What on earth had been going on in here and why was Sehun not at home? He threw his bag in a corner and pulled up his phone. He had not a single text from Sehun that were younger than 3 days old. His fingers tapped angrily on the screen and he sent him another short message.  
  
“Where are you and what the fuck has been going on in our apartment?”   
  
He had sent an unknown number of texts over the weekend, had called too many times and finally understood. Sehun had blocked his number, the only explanation he could think of. When this text was not read within a couple of minutes either, he threw his phone away and started cleaning. Room by room, closing one door and drawer at the time, he slowly but surely made it look the way it was supposed to. He picked up clothes from the floor, folded them and tucked them away.

 

It was getting late and he was tired of everything, his phone was still quiet and he could not think of a single reason for Sehun to make a mess like this in his drawers. He was about to slam the last one shut when his eyes noticed something, or rather, the lack of something. Kai pushed his belts around, opened boxes, pushed around all the stuff. It was not there, it was missing. Was this a burglary and not Sehun’s mess?

 

He picked up his phone and pushed Sehun’s number the fastest he could. With the phone on speaker, he took his time checking every window, looked for any evidence possible. He found nothing. His phone went directly to voicemail again and all of this was too much. He wanted to crush something, throw stuff in the wall, he felt so frustrated and alone and it was far too late to call Suho or D.O. To get his hands on something, he started pulling off bedsheets, pulling at the covers, smashing the pillows on the ground, jerked the bed away from the wall because of the powers he put into his actions.

 

A jingling sound suddenly caught his attention and he dropped what was in his hands. It was probably nothing, but his subconscious told him to lift up all the stuff he had thrown off the bed. Carefully, in a great contrast to how he acted ten seconds ago, he picked up one piece at the time, shook it a little and left it on the bed.  
  
Something blinked in the light from his bedside lamp and his mouth dropped open when he saw what it was. Quickly he picked it up and closed his hand tight around it. His feet could no longer carry him as his world collapsed. Sehun had did this; ran away, left his charm behind, giving up on them.

 

The prediction his mother had told him about the other day suddenly made sense. Everything fell into place and it was not a good place to be. He knew they had the strongest charms, he had felt it and been told by people claiming to know stuff like that. They, Sehun and him, were the ones that had abandoned their charms and pushed the star to use its powers. Oh God! If anyone were to find out.

 

He had to find Sehun and make things work. They had to bring the universe back into balance. If that idiot could pick up the phone and if he just knew how to do this.

 

For how long Sehun had been hiding his key, Kai did not know. To stuff it behind the bed was a smart hiding place. After all, they rarely cleaned under the bed, something he might start doing after this

 

Startled by the sound from his phone he jumped up from where he sat on the floor. When his feet had started shaking, he had not bothered walking to the bed or get a chair. He had just sat down, on the floor, next to the bed. His head dropped and hope sank when he saw Baekhyun's name on the screen instead of his soulmate’s.

 

"Hey Baek"   


"Hallo. I'm sorry for calling this late, did I wake you up?"  


"What? No!"   


"Good. Well, tell Sehun he forgot his phone in my car I guess he misses it."  


"WHAT?" Kai growled into his phone. His friend was quiet for some time, but then he repeated it.

 

"Sehun forgot his phone when he left Friday night, that's all, I didn’t find it until today."   


"But he was there? And he left?"   


"Yeeees" Baekhyun dragged out the word, not understanding and clearly thinking Sehun was at home.   


"Sehun's not at home"   


"Okay, I guess I just assumed he was, because it’s Sunday already" 

 

The conversation paused after that. Many terrible pictures rushed through Kai’s mind.

 

"What is happening with you two?" Baekhyun finally asked.  
 

"I don’t know, okay?  Do you have any idea of where he could be?"   
  
Kai really did not have the time for any "how are you doing" talk, he needed to know where to find Sehun and made sure to cut his friend off, not answering his question at all. Sort of, he had answered it, because he really did not know what was going on.

 

"No? Or, we, well, I sort of told him he had to go look for the stars and the rainbow." 

 

"Why would he do that?"   
  
Kai hated the thought of Sehun running around outside at night, away from everything, him, his friends, his phone. If something happened to him, then Kai would never know what to do.

 

"Kai dear, I don't know if I should be telling you this, I think Sehun should."

 

"Baek, come on! I'm sick of this stupid game or whatever it is, powers of our star, who knows. If you know anything, spill it." He knew he was as far from being polite as he could be, but he could not care less. 

 

"Okaaay, calm down. I don’t understand what you are talking about at all.” His friend laughed on the other side and Kai was close to hanging up on him when Baekhyun continued.  


“You see, he told me he had lost his charm and that he was sad about it. I think he feels that he has messed things up between you or something."

 

"For real? ... Lost it, did he tell you that?" The first spark of hope that he had felt in a long time started to warm him from the inside, slowly making his heart to beat faster and his frozen brain to start searching for solutions.

 

"More or less, I don’t remember exactly. He didn’t want to talk too much about it." 

 

"Thank you. Please call if he comes back." Kai pleaded. 

 

"Sure thing, but Kai, what is going on?" 

 

Kai had already finished his call and grabbed a coat. If Sehun was out there, so should he be. There were only one problem. Where to look for stars and rainbows when the night is dark and sky darker?

 

 

 

What an idiot he was! How could he never get anything right? Sehun grunted and swore at his own stupid ass. He had forgot his phone on the station, or lost it somewhere along the road and now he was on a train to the middle of nowhere without having his phone with him. Of course, he could return or use someone else’s, but right now, he was angry at everything and everyone.

 

He knew where to go and he knew that he would be sitting on the train for hours and he was too stubborn to give up on his plan for a missing phone. He drifted in and out of sleep, not bothering about anything going on or trying to admire the view, just looking out the window with zero passion. Without music or his usual games to play, it was a long night.

 

Eventually it was his turn to gather his belongings and step of the train. The sun was already hanging high on the sky and the walk up to the star observatory was longer than he could remember. He had visited this place when he was a kid. His uncle had brought him here to watch the lunar eclipse. Today, all he wished for was a chance to see the stars before the heavy clouds again filled the sky.

 

As he sat in the shadow under a tree, waiting for someone to pop up, he felt stupid. Why had he thought this was a good idea? He had not thought at all, that was the problem. No one were here on a sunny Saturday, simply because there were nothing to see. However, he was going to wait until dawn anyway.

 

He was not sure what time it was when the sound of a car woke him up. He had fallen asleep in the dry grass, but people talking nearby pushed him up on his feet. He greeted the group of young students, happy about finally having someone to talk to. They were in a good mood and planned to stay overnight to try getting a glimpse of stars or planets before and after the sky covered up. Sehun was carful and watched his words. He had no good reason for being here, not a reason anyone would understand. Telling too many lies is a struggle though and at one point, he slipped.

 

“I’m hoping to see a rainbow, that’s why I’m traveling around” He knew how crazy it probably sounded, but it was not as if he could take the words back. It did not get any better when one of the boys had trouble holding his face serious either.

 

“What’s so funny?” He barked at them. “I’m free to look for whatever I like”   
  
He emptied his bottle of water and let his body fall back in the grass. Stupid kids.

 

“Then you should go to Seoul” one of the kids spoke quietly, probably a little unsure after the grumpy face he had showed them a short time ago.  
  
“You know Banpo Bridge? Every night they turn the fountain into a gigantic rainbow. If you really want to see a rainbow, I think that would be the only place to do so”   
  
How had he not thought of that himself? He had to be told him from a kid, well not that young, but younger than him. The idea was neither worse nor better than coming here, and that made him change his plans. With his most charming smile, he apologized for his impolite behaviour and thanked them for the information.   
  
The next thing he knew he was sitting on the evening train back to Seoul, and if that would not give him any answers, then he was going home.

 

Sunday morning was quiet in Seoul. He walked through a park where a team of older men did their morning gymnastic. There were birds singing in the trees and it gave him a good feeling after all. From time to time he had to step out of the road to let a jogger pass by, but most of the time he was alone.

 

He knew it was no point in going to the bridge in daylight so he spent the day walking restlessly around in the big city. He dreaded walking into Suho or any friends from work. What was he going to say? “Hey, I ran away from Kai to look for the rainbow because I have lost my key” That made absolutely no sense at all and he was not motivated to try explain either. That meant he stayed away from those parts of the city and walked the streets nearby the bridge instead.

 

At the one end of the bridge, there was a small marked on the street. His eyes fell on a young boy selling toys, his whole wagon decorated with stars and different figures. Without any plan what so ever, he walked over to have a look. The stars came in every sizes, from the tiniest to the biggest with patterns printed on. They had a hypnotic effect on him, the light yellow-green colour pulling him into another world. In his chest he could feel his heart speed up, there were something about this.

 

“They are glow-in-the-dark-stars” The boy said proudly and his voice snapped Sehun out of his trance.

 

It was already getting darker, he could tell the clouds were about to fil the sky, again, but he had a plan. A plan that had nothing to do with the gorgeous sight it was when the fountain finally turned into a rainbow. It was a fake one anyway.   
  
With his bag on one shoulder and a big package in his hands, he hurried back home, took the shortest route, more than ready to get his head on his own pillow.

 

 

Driving around was boring. Kai was tired after the weekend but he knew he could never sleep at home, so he drove another round. After crossing Banpo Bridge and turning left, he got a glimpse of a beautiful sight. Suddenly a beautiful fountain, painted in all the colours of the rainbow by floodlights, filled his vision. It took a time to process it, but then it hit him, this was his rainbow, this was the only rainbow there were to see in the entire area, that he was sure of.

 

Feeling out of time, heart speeding up and feet turning restless, he parked his car at the first parking space available. Walking closer gave him a better view of the impressing rainbow coloured fountain. The view combined with a light spray of water in the chill night, made goosebumps pop up.

 

Crossing the bridge by feet took time, and when crossed it, he had to get back to his car. It was not the bridge or the view his eyes were searching for. He was not the only one out on a Sunday night, especially tourist came here to take photos of the bridge. It was only one person he longed to find and this was his last shot. If Sehun was not here, then he could be anywhere.

 

Late night turned to night and the fountain show was over. It was time to go home. Kai had crawled back into his car, tucked his jacket around him and felt sleep threatening to take over. It was not safe to drive while being that sleepy, so he leaned back in his seat and allowed his eyelids to drop, a short nap, and then he was driving home.

 

A loud sound pulled him out of his sleep. Kai jumped in his seat and almost hit his head in the roof. His body hurt and his neck had stiffened from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. Confused he looked around and quickly realised he had slept a lot longer than the 10 minutes he planned to do. Monday morning was rising and trucks filled the street, on their way to stores all over the city.

 

Kai walked out of his car to stretch his body. Everything hurt and later today, he had classes too. This had been his worst decision in a long time. Beside his aching muscles, his stomach was growling impatient for food and because he knew there were no food at home, he walked to find an open supermarket.

 

As he rounded a corner, the smell of warm pastry and sweet rice cakes teased his noses trills. A local baker was busy preparing for the morning rush of people stepping by to grab something to eat on their way to work. It might not be the healthiest choice, but when the woman offered him a special, freshly made Korean rainbow cake, the Banpo Rainbow Bridge Bakery’s very special one, he knew he needed it. It was perfect.

 

With the cake safely placed in the passenger seat, he drove back home, watching the sunrise over the mountains as the clouds drifted away. 

 

 

 

 

As the morning sun painted the clouds in the horizon, turned them into the most beautiful shades of gold and pink, Kai parked his car and balanced his cake up to their floor. Their door was unlocked, closed, but not locked and it made hip stop and listen. He had feared burglary last night and he could not believe he had actually left without locking the door. If there had been any unwanted visitors there, the door probably had been left open, he concluded. Angry with his stupid self, he pushed the door open and stepped inside, closed it before turning the lock. It was still too early for normal people to be up and he wished for a couple of hours on the bed before he had to show his face at work. 

 

Carefully he placed his cake on the kitchen counter before he dragged his sore body over to the bedroom. A night in the car had not been the best he could have done to his back, had made it stiff and painful. He still felt stupid about the whole thing, was going to for a long time. It had been for now good, as if he were going to walk into Sehun in Seoul in the middle of the night? 

 

He did not bother putting on the lights, knowing perfectly well where his bed was. It was not until he sat down on the edge that he noticed the faint glow that filled the room. The room was not completely dark, even with heavy curtains covering the windows and not letting any daylight past.

 

When he let his body fall back and his head hit his pillow, he was sure his heart stopped. The sight was amazing and he had to cover his mouth to stop his mouth form letting out a loud gasp. Over him sparkled what had to be hundreds of stars, the entire ceiling covered in them, shaped into the patterns he knew so well. It was beautiful and he knew. He did not have to turn his head to know Sehun was there, because he knew. His soulmate had done this to him, to them. 

 

There might not be any stars to see outside but Sehun had did what he could to give him back what he missed. So many things had been going on, so many questions filled his mind, but right there and then his feelings pushed them away.

 

He knew he was crying but felt no need to hide it as he crawled over to his soulmate, wrapped his arms around him and pushed his wet nose into the dark mop of hair. Crying blurred his vision, but he had learned before how he did not need that sense to feel. There were no need to open his eyes to smell or touch.

 

Sehun had indeed been asleep. Slowly Kai felt the change in the younger’s breathing, felt him wriggle closer and cover Kai’s hands with his own. Kai held and Sehun let him.

 

"Thank you" The two words were whispered into Sehun’s soft skin. It was everything Kai had to give right now. A soft sigh followed by a strong squeeze of his hand, told him it was okay. Sehun was sleepy and Kai was a mess but they were here, both of them

 

 

 

At first, he had thought he was dreaming. A vivid dream too good to be true. Muffled sounds, feet tapping on floor, the mattress moving, arms wrapping him in. It was beautiful sounds and feelings, the kind of dream you want to go on forever. Then he had felt the wet skin on his. A cold nose ruffled his hair and warm air ghosted over his wet skin and gave him goose bumps. That was when he knew it was a lot more than just a dream.

 

Afraid the bubble would burst, that the warm body lying so perfectly close to his, would disappear, he stayed still. Wrapped his hands over the pair on his chest and swallowed. This had to last, he was not letting go.   
  
He could tell his soulmate was crying and he was close himself and when Kai finally opened his mouth, made it clear that it was him, he was here and he had seen it, then he had to push his face into the pillow. To stop his trembling hands he squeezed them tighter.

 

Lying like that felt good, warm and soft. He could not help feeling nervous though. Sehun knew he had to tell Kai eventually, and that would be today, probably very soon. He had to explain what had been going on, but he also had questions he wanted to ask, and that made him nervous. Until then, he let Kai hold him, as if he was never letting go, ever again.   
  
“I found your key, I hope you have missed it” Kai’s voice was dark and quiet, words kind and with hope in them.

 

Sehun did not know how long time it should take from words being spoken until they were heard, processed and understood. Not this long, for that he was sure. His sleepy mind might be slow, but suddenly it was very much awake. He pushed Kai away and sat up in bed, rubbed his red eyes so that he could watch the other.   
  
“Are you for real? You have it?” He held one hand over half of his face, still close to tears and not sure what to say or do.

 

“Baekhyun told me you had lost it, and I found it.” Kai’s voice was still soft and composed and Sehun did not understand how he did that. Sehun was a mess of feelings and his voice was not composed at all. It was high pitched and strained.

 

“But you left your charm behind, why?”

 

Kai turned his head away for a moment and Sehun panicked.   
“I’m not angry, I’m confused and I know it’s my fault but please tell me what to do”

 

Slowly Kai sat up too, tilted his head and finally met Sehun’s scared gaze. He digged out something from his pocked and took Sehun’s hand.   
  
“Here it is, but honestly, I don’t think losing it was the problem.” Kai dropped the key into his hand and closed his own around it. “I think pretending it was not gone, pretending it would never affect anything, not telling, not looking, that was the real problem”

 

Sehun stared at their closed hands, felt the burning key in his and the warmth from Kai’s hands on the outside. His heart was beating in his chest, almost painfully, but he still missed one answer.   
  
“I lost my phone in the city, I’m sorry if you have tried to contact me. I have been an idiot. But I got scared when I found your charm, feared you not coming back and” He stopped himself because he needed air to continue.

 

Kai huffed at that, lifted one hand and let it rest on Sehun’s cheek. He felt the calming effect his soulmate had on him, it made it easier to breathe.  
  
“I was an idiot too okay, and Baek has you phone. He found it in his car.” Kai smiled through his words and then raised up to stand on his knees.   
  
“Baek has my phone? Wait, I have your charm” Sehun suddenly felt he needed to hurry up, he needed to talk to Baekhyun, he needed to give Kai his charm, they needed to get up and do something. Kai stopped him effectively by leaning in and pushing his lips to his, licked over his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue and took away the breath he finally had felt in control of.    
  
“Wait” Sehun used all of his power, at least that was how it felt, to push Kai away enough for him to turn around and reach for his bag on the floor next to their bed. From one small pocket on the side, he fished up a well-known item, crawled back to where a mildly confused Kai was still standing on his knees.   
  
This was not the first time he had done this, but it felt just as important. He hung the chain around Kai’s neck, dropped the charm under his shirt and pushed his hand against it. Now they could kiss.   
  
Sehun was the one to kiss first this time. He was dying to feel his universe spin again, to feel their hearts beat in sync and it did. With a hold on Kai’s shoulders, he pulled him down with him until they were both lying on the bed and he kissed and were kissed. Kai seemed just as starving for this and it was the sweetest he had felt in a long time.

 

“There’s rainbow rice cake in the kitchen” Kai managed to get out between kisses. “It’s fresh and soft and sweet” Sehun felt kisses turn into a wide smile instead and he was smiling too.

 

“A rainbow rice cake? What’s the special occasion?” Sehun’s smile had turned into chuckling and when everything had been sweet and perfect under the stars, Kai made it even sweeter.

 

“This” Kai wiggled his brows and Sehun loved his flirty boyfriend.  


“Then what are we waiting for?”  
 He grabbed Kai’s wrist and pulled him with him to the kitchen. He was starving for food too and it was just as delicious as he had hoped for it to be, sweet and soft. A perfect start on a new day and a new week. After this, he could even deal with Suho and work.

 

It was indeed a busy day. Both of them had many classes, there were meetings and Suho had too many questions. He had smelled something being up and today everything was better than ever. Kai and Sehun shrugged their shoulders and rolled their eyes, played innocent and ignorant until their team leader and friend let it be.

 

Clouds were already drifting in from west when the two soulmates met up outside to walk home. It was a lot earlier than usually and the normally sunny afternoon quickly turned into a cold and windy one. A roll of thunder echoed between the city’s tall buildings and made people look up and run to find shelter. Kai and Sehun hurried home, but as the sky opened and the first rainfall in months washed down over them, they still had a bit to walk. Sehun grabbed Kai’s hand and together they ran the last bit.

 

Laughing was good. Both of them were soaking wet, they could have jumped in the river, it had made no difference. Making a pond of water around their feet while trying to peel of wet clothes felt awesome. Sehun splashed water on Kai, stumped his feet in it like the kid was. Kai had to rest his hand on the wall because he was laughing so hard his feet almost gave in. His boyfriend was singing on a stupid children’s song about baby sharks, undressing and wiggling his ass at the same time and Kai could not take it. It was too much and it was perfect. 

 

When Sehun had managed to get out of his own clothes, he started pulling at Kai's slim jeans. The water made them stick to his skin and he ended up on his stomach on the floor, while his stupidly giddy boyfriend forced them off over his ankles. 

 

Kai rolled over to his back and was about to stand up when Sehun dumped down on his hips and trapped him against the floor. Drops of water were dripping from his hair, landed on Kai's nose and in his eyes. Nevertheless, Kai could not look away. 

 

Sehun held Kai's hands in his, locked them over his head and his stare was dark from something Kai had not seen in a long time, and he simply could not look away. He watched drops of water running along the dark eyebrows, how his partly separated lips let him breathe easier. When Sehun licked his lips, Kai did the same. It was like a spell and he felt his breath going faster in his own chest too. 

 

Sehun looked breath taking where he was hovering over him with is long neck and strong shoulders. Black hair in his armpits stood in a big contrast to the silky smooth chest, which was raising at the same speed as Kai's and he wanted to touch. He longed to let his nose tickle those armpits to let the smell of man, his man, turn him on. He wanted to let his fingertips run over those two dark nipples there, remembered just how it felt to feel the long body stiffen under his touches. 

 

But he was trapped, on the floor, in a pit of rainwater and Sehun was stronger. 

 

"God! You're beautiful" Sehun's voice was dark and shaky and made Kai's world spin the way he loved. 

 

Slowly Sehun let go of Kai's wrists, let his hands slide along the thin skin on the inside of his arms and down to his armpits and up to his chin. It tickled, not too much but enough to give him goose bumps and when the tickling hands landed on his face, Kai had to close his eyes. 

 

He felt Sehun's breath close, felt his nose brushing over his cheekbones and when the soft lips finally landed on his, he could not help but arch his back and moan into the kiss. It was just the lips, nevertheless was it enough to put his body on fire and make the universe spin. 

 

Chasing the lips that just had been on his was a lost game. Sehun was already standing up and walked over to turn on the shower. Rather dissatisfied, Kai jumped up on his feet and dropped his underwear to the ground before he hooked his arms around his lover's waist. With his chin resting on Sehun's shoulder, he let his hands caress the smooth skin on the stomach. Then he started kissing up the long neck and whispered into his ear. 

 

"If you think I'm pleased with one kiss, you are very very wrong, mister." 

 

Kai pushed his naked body close to Sehun's, thrusted his hips forward to let the other feel how much more he was ready for. Letting his feelings take over like that was making him less focused and before he knew it, he was the one pushed against the tiles in the shower, once again trapped under Sehun's strong body and arms pinned against the wall next to his head. 

 

Sehun pushed one knee between his and then his other, nudged Kai's legs to the side so he could fit between them. Slowly rolling his hips he took his time teasing, but finally had the manners to answer. 

 

"I'm not pleased either, but we smell and I don't like that." With that he pulled Kai out from the wall and dragged him with him under the warm spray. Kai dropped his head on Sehun's shoulder and chuckled. He should have known. Shower it was going to be. 

 

If Sehun had pictured a regular shower, he should not have brought Kai with him in the first place. The powers that did their best to tie them back together, made it impossible to keep hands to themselves and hands slick with soap was nothing but pure pleasure. 

 

Kai closed his eyes to avoid getting soap in them and let his hands go exploring on their own. With one hand on Sehun's lower back to steady himself, he let the other slide down along his powerful thighs. He knew how the younger could not stand him tickling the thin skin right over the knees, so he stopped and let his hand slide back up. Carefully he cupped his balls in his hand, rolled them around but stopped when Sehun pushed his pulsing dick against his hip in search for friction, and Sehun whined at the paused action. This was not a new game to Sehun and Kai knew he would understand. As soon as Kai felt him relax, stopped rubbing his dick on Kai’s body, he started caressing his sensitive body parts again and smiled when he heard the relieved moan that slipped from Sehun’s throat.

 

He knew he was teasing and he loved it. He loved to have the other falling apart under him, to know he could get that big strong man to purr like a kitten one second and gasp for air the next. Kai pushed the long legs apart, just enough for him to let his hand slide further back until he could rest one finger at his entrance. As he let his finger massage the tight muscle there, he enjoyed how purrs had turned to groans and the feeling of nails digging into the skin on his shoulders. 

 

The hold on his shoulder grew heavier and Kai understood. He dropped down onto his knees and closed his warm mouth around Sehun's wet and pulsing cock. With hollowed cheeks he bobbed his head a couple of times, let his tongue swirl around the silky soft head and enjoyed the first drops of bitter taste on his tongue. He repeated what he had done, but also let his finger push past the tight muscle. Just one finger and still enough to make Sehun's thighs shake. 

 

So he did it again, and again, bobbed his head to take in as much as he could, sucked on the tip, flicked his tongue over the slit and pushed his finger a bit more inside, curled it to the front, the way he knew would get Sehun to arch his back and scream his name. The water that tickled over Kai’s head made it difficult to open his eyes. If he could, he knew he would have seen those dark eyes pushed together and mouth hanging open. Kai knew the man above him was licking and biting his lips, trying to hold back some of his moans and curses. Then he would no longer have the strength to do so and he would give in to the firework that spread from his crotch and made his fingertips tingle. 

 

Kai pulled back and used his hand to give him a ride though his orgasm. Sehun was breathing heavily and still had the power to give him a hand and pulled Kai up on his feet again. Kai let the shaky man use his back as a pillow to rest on while he slowly landed from his euphoria. 

 

It was lovely standing like that, close together, skin on skin and heartbeats in sync. Having said that, he did not stop Sehun when his hands started to travel over his abs up to his nipples. The taller boy left tiny bites along his neck and with one nipple between his left thumb and forefinger, the right hand dropped to Kai's neglected dick.  

 

Sehun had magic hands. Kai had had the pleasure to feel them on his body many times, but never had those hands felt as good as today. He pushed Kai over the blissful edge impressively, almost embarrassingly fast and in no time the table had turned. Now it was Kai that needed support to stand on his feet, resting his head back on his soulmate's shoulder. 

 

Wrapped in big soft towels, they dragged their boneless bodies all the way to the bedroom. This night it was not a wall between them, it was nothing at all. Kai quickly found his favourite spot on Sehun's chest, right under his collarbone where the chest is soft and still close enough for him to lift his chin to get a kiss. Tangled together they slept peacefully, completely unaware of the sight that would meet them the next morning.

 

As the dark and wet night turned to day, as the clouds drifted away and the sun again smiled on the eastern sky, a wonderful rainbow could be seen, bringing hope of new and better times. Times for honesty, trust and love, lots of love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
